Amor Correspondido
by sonieettaaa97
Summary: Una tarde de verano, me encontraba en aquel columpio solo, pero abra alguien que caviar toda mi existencia, aquella niña con ojos achocolatados, y un pelo azabache, todo de ella... No podía ser que al cabo del tiempo nos volviéramos a reencontrar...Kagome... Si quieren seguir miren dentro de la historia
1. Introducción

_**Amor correspondido**_

_**Introducción, **_

Esta es la novela entre unos jóvenes que se aman apasionadamente, pero iremos viendo que cada vez se complica mas la historia entre nuestros personajes, habrá amor, comedia, drama, misterio, pasión, etc.

Nuestra historia empieza y se desarrolla en Japón la ciudad de Tokio.

Inuyasha es un joven de 17 años, hijo de Izayoi y de InuTaisho y de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Eran de una clase alta al igual que su mejor amigo Miroku y su hermanastro Bankotsu y su primo Shippo.

Al igual que la chica más popular e problematica Kikyo y sus amigas.

Kagome es una joven de 16 años, hija de Naomi Higurashi y de su abuelo y su hermano de classe media al igual que la mejor amiga de Kagome era Sango y su familia.

Irán pasando cosas muy fantásticas e iréis descubriendo poco a poco lo que pasa en esta gran novela.

**Hola ha todos soy nueva en esto espero que os guste y que disfruteis mucho la verdad el ambiente y los eso es fruto de inspiración pero los personajes son de rumiko takahashi. By *Sónieta97* ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 al despertar

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Era una mañana calida de verano, ya que por mi ventana pasaba la fantástica fragancia que desprendía como cada mañana. Ese día decidi levantarme temprano para ir a mi lugar mas preciado o se podría decir mi escondite secreto, me cambie y me vestí rapído, ya que tenia que ir con mucho cuidado y procurar no despertar a mi detestable hermano Sesshomaru, ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la mia, y en el otro extremo estaba la habitación de mis padres. Baje y me fui directamente hacia la cocina a hacerme algo para desayunar. Mientras desayunaba observaba la cocina todo estaba como siempre ya que aun no era hora de que vinieran el servició al igual que su horario era a las 7:00h.

Me fui por la puerta de atrás para que nadie me oiera, no quería ver a nadie que me conociera en ese momento, quería estar solo en ese momento y disfrutar de mi escondite, así que decidí darme prisa y estar allí lo mas rápido posible. Cuando vi que ya estaba lo bastante lejos de mi casa afloje el ritmo e iba al trote. Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, de repente me choque con alguien.

Inuyasha: aaaiii .- me puse una mano en mi hombro, tenia que disculparme cuando antes a aquel desconocido.-perdona, te has echo daño, no volverá a pasar...

Xx: Estoy bien.-El chico lanzo como una sonrisa triunfante al encontrarse con alguien a quien conociera, pero se me quedo mirando durante un buen rato con aquellas gafas de sol oscuras, parecía de conocerme de algo a lo contrario de ami así que el chico hablo de nuevo.- no has cambiado nada Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ... .-Aquel muchacho como savia mi nombre? acaso me conocía? porque desde mi punto de vista no lo había visto en la vida o eso pensaba. No se que cara puse, porque el muchacho empezó a reírse de nuevo- Perdona.

Xx: Enserio... tan rápido te olvidas de tus amigos? típico de ti, y después dicen que eres el mas listo y el mas popular... Hay Inuyasha que are contigo.

Al volver hablar aquel muchacho me fije mejor en su ropa y estatura, de altura eramos igual pero al escuchar otra vez la voz, me resultaba muy familiar y conocida, no podía ser que otra persona, mi mejor amigo Miroku, me quede atónito al volverlo a ver no lo había visto desde que acabamos las clases, si que habia cambiado desde entonces pero lo que le delataba era la ropa pero el peinado que utilizaba era distinto en vez de llevar aquella pequeña cola ya no la tenia, era raro en el mira que no le gustaba que se deshiciera de ella.

Volví a mirarlo para verlo mejor mientras que el se retiraba sus lentes y dejar al descubierto aquellos ojos azules oscuros como la noche, no tarde mucho en hablar.

Inuyasha: Miroku ... eres tu?¿ tío no te había reconocido.- Hacemos nuestro saludo y nos damos un gran abrazo.- Como has cambiado en serio no te había reconocido y encima no he sabido nada de ti no has dado señales de vida durante estabas vacaciones.

Miroku: ya ves ya que en cambio tu no has cambiado nada de tu carácter como siempre desde que nos vimos por ultima vez en la escuela. Y mira que te estaba viendo desde lejos y te estaba llamando pero tu ni caso.- Se empezó a reír de nuevo me examinaba de arriba abajo.- Y que ha habido nuevas con las chicas?

Inuyasha: no me había fijado.- empece a reír ya sabiendo con lo mujeriego que es, en eso si que no había cambiado.- Miroku eso si que no has cambiado, y te tengo que decir lo mismo siempre chicas por aquí y por allá pero ya sabes que no estoy interesado en chiquilladas.

Miroku: Ya lo veo cambiando de tema, por que no nos tomamos algo como los viejos tiempos, ee que me dices. También he quedado con Koga hace tiempo que no nos vemos, vamos anímate.

Inuyasha: no se... es que... yo...- Hacia tiempo que no veía a mis amigos que no quería decepcionarlos pero también, deseaba ir a mi escondite y estar solo despejarme un poco pero a la vez quiero pasar un buen rato con ellos, así que me invente una escusa.- Tío no llevo dinero, estoy sin blanca!

El moreno empezó a reír por la tontería que acababa de decir.

Miroku: Tranquilo que te lo pago yo, ademas estoy endeuda contigo ya que tu, me has pagado muchas cosas y te lo debo...-Cuando dijo aquello me acorde de que si me los debía pero siempre se escaqueaba y siempre cambiaba de tema y por eso ya había dejado correr por eso pero me hacia gracia verlo así.

Inuyasha: Es verdad ya no me acordaba.- Miroku se alejo un poco por mi cara de venganza.- es verdad y me lo debes.- Le cogí del cuello y empece a despeinar-lo y empece a reírme como un niño yo savia que a Miroku detestaba que les despeinaran.-Canalla así te queda mejor el pelo.

Miroku: me las vas a pagar ven aquí no hullas.

Después de un buen rato de bromas nos dirigimos en el punto de encuentro con Koga, cuando solo estábamos unos metros el volteo para regañar a su amigo pero al verme a mi puso otra cara.

Koga: Miroku hace ya bastante rato que... Inu.. yasha.. eres tu?.-Se le alegro al vernos a mi y a Miroku y empezó a reír.-madre mía cuanto tiempo chicos.- He hicimos nuestro saludo tipíco de siempre y nos dimos un gran abrazo, a Koga lo veía a lo lejos pero el nunca se daba cuenta y tampoco lo había visto mucho.

Miroku: lo siento Koga pero me encontré con este canijo.- Empezó a reír de nuevo.

Inuyasha:.- Le envié una mirada asesina y le respondí.- yo te mato.- Le di un pequeño empujon como de costumbre y se me volvió a escapar la risa, me volteé para observar a Koga para conversar un poco mas con el.-Y como estas Koga hace mucho que no nos reunimos los tres. Y dime has pasado de curso o no? ya que tu no eres muy amigo de los libros y detestas estudiar.

Koga :Es verdad no soy amigo de los libros, pero me ha ido estupendamente. Y claro que paso de curso ya que con esta belleza, con estos ojos azules y con este cuerpazo e inteligencia nadie se puede resistir con este encanto.- Echando-se flores como siempre.

Miroku:pfg.. ya ya con tu super tontería mejor dicho.- Nos echamos una mirada cómplice Miroku y yo y no pudimos evitar reírnos.

Koga: y tu que sabelotodo seguro que repites.-Cogió a su amigo y empezó a despeinar-lo como yo lo había hecho antes y empezaba a reírse en tono de venganza . Me miro y a la vez pregunto.- y tu que Inuyasha has pasado de curso?¿

Miroku: pues lamento comunicarte que si paso de curso y seré tu pero pesadilla y también déjame decirte que pares de despeinarme que no soy un chiquillo de 6 años.

Inuyasha: claro que si paso de curso, si no como sobrevivierais sin mi.- Los tres empezamos a reír de nuevo por las tonterías que decíamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería a la que siempre íbamos cuando estábamos en época de estrés y de exámenes, como no acordar-se de los buenos momentos que pasábamos y los malos.

Mientras pedíamos nuestra ve vida preferida, observe que había alguien que nos observaba desde el escaparate ya que esa cara me era bastante familiar no podría ser...

Inuyasha: No puede ser...


	3. Chapter 2 Al descubrir

Mientras pedíamos nuestra ve vida preferida, observe que había alguien que nos observaba desde el escaparate ya que esa cara me era bastante familiar no podría ser...

Koga/Miroku: Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Inuyasha? oye te pasa algo.- Los dos se quedaron atónitos mirándome no comprendía que pasaba.

Koga: Pasa algo ai fuera para que no contestes?.- El se percato a mirar en la misma dirección que yo.- Y esa preciosidad? Acaso la conoces?

Miroku: Preciosidad? donde?...- Se quedo observando a la muchacha .- Guau que bombón.

Koga: Miroku solo has cambiado el físico pero en el tema de las mujeres veo que no pero si que tiene una gran belleza...

Inuyasha: .. p..puede... ser.- No podía ser cierto lo que veían mis ojos, pero no dijo que vendría la semana que viene como podía ser. Mis labios pronunciando su nombre en un susurro.- A..ya..mee

Miroku: Como has dicho que se llama...Oye Inuyasha estas hay?¿

Koga: Inuyasha te has quedado parado... estas bien enserio la conoces de algo?.-Asentí con la cabeza y me volvieron a preguntar.- Y de que la conoces?

Inuyasha: chicos ahora vuelvo, pedirme mi bebida y guardar asiento... ahora regreso solo sera un instante.

Koga/Miroku: Inuyasha... es..espera.!

Me dirigí hacia la salida, hacia la persona que estaba observando desde fuera, aquella muchacha pelirroja con unos ojos verdes y cálidos era mi prima, mi pequeña prima Ayame. Me sorprendió bastante me habían dicho que regresarían la semana que viene para quedarse en Tokio, pero no pensaba que viniera pronto. Salí de la cafetería y la tuve delante de mi, mirándome como lo hacia de pequeña no pude evitar dedicarle una sonrisa.

Inuyasha: Ayame, pero que estas haciendo aquí?.- Le di un abrazo, era como si fuera mi hermana pequeña, siempre nos explicábamos todo.-cuanto tiempo, pensaba que vendrías la semana que viene.

Ayame: Hola Inuyasha.- Ella me correspondió el abrazo que había comenzado, así que que lo tuvimos que desacerlo rápido para conversar, coloco una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro, como hacia de costumbre.- mi querido primo, pensé en venir antes porqué no podía aguantar más, tenia muchas ganas de verte a ti y a tu familia.

Inuyasha:-Le volvi a dedicar una sonrisa .- yo también tenia ganas de verte, como están tu familia hace mucho tiempo que no les veo.

Ayame: están bien van viajando, como a ellos les gusta. Ahora me dirigía a tu casa para ver a tus padres y a tu hermano.- Le dedica una sonrisa.

Inuyasha: Ayame por que no me acompañas a tomar algo conmigo y con mis amigos, no se si los conoces pero me gustaría presentártelos.

Ayame: no quiero molestar, no.. seré... una carga para ti y tus amigos...?.- de sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como de costumbre.

Inuyasha: Pero que dices no seas ilusa tu eres la invitada principal va vamos te los presentare.- Le cogí de la mano y me la lleve conmigo recogiendo su equipaje para introducirnos dentro de la cafetería.

Nos dirigimos dentro de la cafetería donde nos esperaban Koga y Miroku, ya con las bebidas antes de ir para el sitio donde se encontraban ellos compre la bebida de mi prima e dirigirnos donde estaban ellos.

Inuyasha: chicos os presento a mi querida, y apreciada prima Ayame. Ayame estos son mis dos mejores amigo el es Koga.

Koga: Hola encantado de conocerte.- En vez de darle dos besos cogió la mano de mi prima y la beso como las típicas películas, nunca había visto así a Koga, después de darle el beso en la mano se sentó rápido un poco colorado.

Ayame: El placer es mio.- a la vez también se puso colorada al recibir aquello.

Inuyasha: bueno y el es Miroku, sera mejor que tengas cuidado con el, puede que sea un poco pervertido.- Era la pura verdad así que se me escapo la risa al igual que Ayame y Koga pero el me echo una mirada asesina, pero ya estaba acostumbrado en aquella mirada.

Miroku: Encantado de conocerte Ayame.- Se acerco a ella y le dio dos besos al igual que a ella le correspondió.

Ayame: El placer es mio. Mi querido primo me ha hablado mucho de vosotros dos, y estoy muy contenta de que cuidéis bien de Inuyasha.- Al decir eso les dedico una sonrisa al igual que a ellos le correspondieron la sonrisa pero Koga aun la estaba observando atentamente.

Koga: no...hay.. de...que.- Intentaba mirar a otra parte.

Mirou: no te preocupes siempre cuidamos bien de el.

Una vez que presente a mis mejores amigos a Ayame empezamos a hablar como siempre, ya que mi prima nos dio una gran sorpresa a mis amigos y sobretodo a mi, ella se iba apuntar a la misma escuela que nosotros, nos quedamos los tres muy sorprendidos y a la vez una nueva alegría. El día iba transcurriendo, se nos paso muy rápido nuestro encuentro.

Al final llego el punto del mediodía, ya era la hora de irnos cada uno a su casa, una vez allí de camino a casa íbamos charlando mi prima y yo. Una vez que lleguemos me acorde que se me olvidaron las llaves dentro de casa, así que nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de atrás, era por donde había salido esta mañana, pero vi que también estaba cerrada, así que nos dirigimos otra vez a la gran puerta principal y no tuvimos otro remedio que llamar al timbre.

Al abrirnos la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa, en vez de las doncellas nos abrieran la puerta la abrió otra persona.


	4. Chapter 3 Al respirar

Al abrirnos la puerta me lleve una gran a mi madre un poco enfadada y preocupada a la vez. Mi madre era de estatura media pero era un poco mas bajita con unos ojos color chocolate intenso y al igual que si cabello, era de carácter dulce pero había un tiempo que se volvió un poco mas estricta y cada vez mas exigente, pero su dulzura no se lo quitaría a nadie.

Inuyasha: Ma...madre, pe..ro, que...?¿.- En ese momento me asuste bastante porque nunca la había visto así, pero ella empezó a derramar alguna lagrima al verme y se lanzo sobre mi.

Izayoi: Inuyasha donde estabas, me tenias muy preocupada, a quien se le ocurre irse por la mañana sin avisar y ni siquiera una nota o una llamada.-Ella me abrazaba con ternura así que la abrace para que se tranquilizara, después de que se hubiese tranquilizado se separo para verme mejor a mi y a Ayame se la quedo mirando por unos instantes hasta que musito.- A..Aya..me.

Ayame: Hola tía Izayoi, no le culpe a Inuyasha es..que... el me fue a recoger en el aeropuerto y por eso no le dio tiempo a dejarle ninguna nota, no le culpe por favor fue mi culpa, y no le regañe a el.

Izayoi: Hay querida como has crecido ya eres tuda una mujercita, ben aquí .- Le dio uno de sus mejores abrazos y después se volteo para mirarme.-es eso cierto Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: S...si.. digo claro madre por eso no le dije nada porque me dio pena despertar-les a ti y a papa digo a padre.

Izayoi: hay hijo mio que aria yo sin tu buena personalidad.- Le dedica una sonrisa a su hijo y vuelve a abrazarla.

Inuyasha: A eso si me parezco mucho a usted madre.- Le devolví su cálida sonrisa maternal.- Ayame puedo hablar un momento contigo... a..solas por favor.

Ayame: claro, que quieres inuyasha.

Inuyasha: gracias por salvarme el pellejo antes te debo una.- le guiñe el ojo como cómplice.

Ella me lo devolvió con mucho gusto, cogí su equipaje y la lleve hasta su habitación solo estaba a unos metros de mi habitación. Al final no pude ir a mi escondite, estuve toda la tarde con mi familia y mi prima ya que al día siguiente aviamos quedado Miroku, Koga y unos cuantos compañeros mas al parque de atracciones, ya que quedaba poco retomar las clases.

Al fin se hizo de noche, me dirigí hacia mi habitación, no quería encontrarme con mi hermano Sesshomaru, era el mas detestable y aun lo sigue siendo no lo aguanto. Cuando estaba solo en mi habitación me tumbé en mi cama pensando en encontrar a una persona, a la que pueda expresar mis sentimientos, a que pueda proteger cuidar,en ese mismo instante me vino aquella imagen a la cabeza aquella niña con la mirada achocolatada, aquella niña que la tenia en mi corazón desde entonces. Tanto pensar en aquello me quede frito en mi apreciada cama.

_Otra vez soñe con aquella niña, siempre soñaba con ella con sus ojos color chocolate te perdías en esos inmensos ojos, aquella sonrisa sus mejillas sonrosadas, estaba sentada en un banco tarareando una canción, esperándome a que fuéramos juntos, a jugar, solo nosotros dos, volviendo a ser aquel niño de 6 años. Nunca quería despertar de aquel sueño, era tan perfecto y tan real que no quería que se acabara nunca._

Pero escuche tres voces femeninas que entraban en mi habitación, era mi madre con otra chica y con mi prima, pero Ayame no entro dentro solo entraron mi madre y la chica las oía hablar pero no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero en ese mismo instante note una suave mano en mi rostros que me acariciaba mis mejillas. Cuando los abrí no podría creer que fuera...

Inuyasha: Pero que...-me quede atónito.

Xx: Buenos días dormilón, como estas mi vida?.- sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro.

Por que me llamaba mi vida, no lo entiendo, y mas aun porque ella esta aquí en mi casa y encima en mi cuarto. Me costo bastante pronunciar su nombre se me quebraba la voz y al fin lo pude decir.

Inuyasha: Ki.. kyo...

Kikyo: si mi bien?.- Me dedico una sonrisa y a la vez me beso la mejilla y mi frente.- Has descansado bien?


	5. Chapter 4 A primera vista

Pero escuche tres voces femeninas que entraban en mi habitación, era mi madre con otra chica y con mi prima, pero Ayame no entro dentro solo entraron mi madre y la chica las escuchaba hablar pero no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero en ese mismo instante note una suave mano en mi rostros que me acariciaba mis mejillas. Cuando los abrí no podría creer que fuera...

Inuyasha: Pero que...-me quede atónito.

Xx: Buenos días dormilón, ¿como estas mi vida?- sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro.

Porque me llamaba mi vida, no lo entiendo, y más a un porque ella está aquí, en mi casa y encima en mi cuarto. Me costó bastante pronunciar su nombre se me quebraba la voz y al fin lo pude decir.

Inuyasha: K...Ki...kyo

Kikyo: ¿si mi bien?- Me dedico una sonrisa y a la vez me beso la mejilla y mi frente.- ¿Has descansado bien?

Inuyasha: que haces aquí, quien te ha dejado entrar en mi habitación y sobre todo en mi casa.- Me incorpore aun mas y a la vez me asuste y aun no comprendí porque ella estaba aquí.- Me lo puedes explicar por favor?

Mire a mi alrededor y observe que estaba mi madre, mi padre hay presentes pero también los padres de Noelia, pero era raro que no estuvieran mi hermano y mi prima en ese momento. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Inuyasha: Madre me puede decir… ¿Qué está pasando?

Izayoi: Inuyasha... hijo... tenemos que decirte-lo, no podremos aguantar y tampoco esconder-lo.

Inuyasha: De…decirme... el que…

Inu no Taisho: Hijo… los padres de Kikyo el Sr. Hakudoshi y la Sr. Kanna os hemos comprometido desde que erais pequeños ya que tu y ella vais a la misma escuela y os conocéis muy bien...

Que era lo que me habían dicho, ¿había oído bien? ¿Qué me han comprometido desde pequeño? no, no podía ser eso era una pesadilla seguro que estaba soñando.

Kikyo: ¿Aun no lo savias cariño? a y antes de a que se me olvide feliz 17 aniversario.- Ella me abrazo y yo como una estatua me había que dado.-Inuyasha¿estás bien? estas pálido...

¿Cómo quieres que actúe con toda normalidad? que mis padres desde niño me habían ocultado todo este tiempo, no puede ser, no puedo creerlo. Tenía que hablar antes de que se preocupasen.

Inuyasha: Gracias Kikyo... Ahora si no os importa me gustaría estar solo.

Kikyo: I...Inu…ya...sha.

Inuyasha: por favor quiero estar solo.

En ese momento desee desaparecer, me habían comprometido desde niño a la chica más guapa del instituto y la más problemática, me fui a ducharme para aclarar mis ideas y pensar que solo era un sueño, pero no era así, por más que lo pensara, por más que lo deseara... no podría. Así que salí de la ducha me vestí, llame a Miroku por si me podría quedar en su casa un rato, pero antes de irme Ayame me vio y también me la lleve para la casa de Miroku.

Durante el camino permanecimos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió, parecía estar preocupada, no me gustaba preocupara a la gente que me importaba, no me gustaba pero esto tenía que sacarlo solo aunque sea desahogar-me lo necesitaba quería despojar aquello de lo que me habían dicho, convertirme en el esposo de Kikyo, no me lo tragaba. En ese momento nos encontrábamos al lado del centro comercial al lado de una heladería.

Ayame: estas bien... ¿quieres hablar del tema?-Su tono de voz era triste y preocupante.

Inuyasha: eh si estoy bien... eso creo...- Me frene en seco y mire hacia el cielo y sin parar de mirar le conteste.-no se que responderte Ayame, no sé qué hacer, y encima el día de mi cumpleaños y... ¿porque me lo ocultaron?

Ayame: tranquilo cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo? abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez me intento animar con su sonrisa.

Inuyasha: gracias Ayame.-Agradecí aquel abrazo y a la vez le devolví la sonrisa pero ante todo tenía que preguntárselo.-te puedo preguntar algo... pero por favor contesta sinceramente.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ayame: Claro dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

Inuyasha: Tú... ¿lo savias? ¿Savias que me habían comprometido desde niño?

Ayame: me entere esta mañana al igual que tu, nada más entre un momento en la habitación pero salí corriendo por qué n...-Le coloque un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlos era suficiente.

Inuyasha: gracias solo quería saber eso, vamos o Miroku nos regañara.- Me adelante y empecé a caminar pero al verla que no se movía me quede esperándola.- Ayame vamos.

Ayame: Inuyasha...- dijo en un susurro pero luego se adelanto y se paro delante de mi poniendo cara de satisfacción.- Inuyasha ¡FELICIDADES!- Y me cogió de las orejas para estirarlas como si fuera un niño pequeño.- 1, 2,3,...16 y 17 felicidades primo.

Inuyasha: Gracias Ayame pero no hacía falta estirarme de las orejas.- Me toque las orejas me dolían un poco de tantos tirones y me ardían.- Au me duelen, que hare contigo... anda vamos.

Tardamos un poco en llegar en casa de Miroku, porque mi prima se había ido con unas conocidas así que nos retrasamos un poco le envié un whatsApp para que no se preocupara, por si llegáramos tarde.

Cuando llegamos en la casa de Miroku vimos que estaba Koga también, se encontraba dentro de la casa ya que desde el primer momento vi que Koga y Ayame se gustaban. Así que conté lo que me pasaba ya que ellos dos se quedaron igual que yo cuando recibí la noticia. Pasamos todo el día en casa de Miroku y al fin llego la noche donde fuimos al parque de atracciones como quedábamos, pero también resulta que estaban las amigas de Kiyo que eran Kagura y Rin ya que ellas iban a las mismas aulas que nosotros.

Kagura: Kikyo mira hay esta tu prometido.- se volteo al vernos y se ilumino la cara se acerco donde estábamos nosotros y salto hasta donde estaba yo.

Rin: Jo no está mi querido Sesshomaru.

Kikyo:Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!- ella me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, alzo su cabeza y encontró mis labios para poderlos besar, después se separo un poco para volverme a mirar.- Donde has estado todo el día amor? estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Inuyasha: pero que hacéis aquí, creí que no ibais a venir.- Le correspondí al abrazo que me dio Kikyo pero no con mucha felicidad si no por obligación, pero me sorprendió cuando me beso ahí sí que me había sorprendido.

Kikyo: fue un imprevisto y míranos e hicimos cambios de planes cariño aquí nos tienes, hay que mala educada soy hola Ayame, Miroku, Koga…

Ayame/Miroku/Koga: hola.- parecía el coro cuando contestaron todos a la vez.

El hermano de Miroku llego más tarde ya que tenía que dejar a Shippo en casa de un amigo suyo y era probable que nos encontrásemos con ellos. Una vez allí estuvimos dando vueltas y montándonos en atracciones, hasta que vi allí un grupo de amigos y amigas como nosotros, y ahí es donde la vi, allí encontré a la niña, a la que me robo el corazón durante tanto tiempo, por fin nos volvemos a ver ,por primera vez...


	6. Chapter 5 Cuando nos conocimos

Capitulo 5 Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

(El mismo día pero esta vez narra Kagome)

Era una mañana como cualquiera, abrí los ojos y mire hacia el techo observando e imaginando como cualquier adolescente, siempre me pregunto cuándo madurare, ya que también me lo dicen a menudo. Me levante poco a poco, tocando el frió suelo con la punta de los pies, levantándome lentamente hasta ponerme en pie, me acerco a la ventana y observo el exterior, con un sol radiante y cálido. Decidí prepararme y hacer una pequeña sorpresa a mi familia a la hora de desayunar.

Mientras voy preparando lo que le gusta cada uno, me venía en la mente la imagen de mi padre, cada vez que se levantaba temprano para darnos una pequeña sorpresa para todos, yo siempre me levantaba a la misma hora que el pero lo hacía a escondidas para que no me descubriera, pero no sé cómo se lo hacía que siempre me pillaba despierta. Que recuerdos aquellos, sin pensar-lo y sin darme cuenta mi vista se nublo por una nube de lagrimas que quería salir ha exterior, y sin darme cuenta una lagrima recorría por mis mejillas.

De repente oigo que alguien baja por las escaleras, me seco las lágrimas y dejo los platos que he preparado con cariño encima de la mesa, y veo que era mi madre y los demás.

Kagome: Buenos días dormilones, espero que os guste este desayuno especial Kagome.- Les dedique una mayor sonrisa pero aun notaba aquel nudo en la garganta.

Naomi: Buenos días hija... pero que es todo este manjar. No tenias por que... - le negué con la cabeza cariñosamente.

Kagome: Hoy quería preparar-lo para daros una gran sorpresa para ti y los demás.

Sota: Ala que buena pinta tiene todo esto, y huele de maravilla Kagome.

Abuelo: Buenos días a todos, que buena pinta tiene todo esto, ¿seguro que lo has preparado tu Kagome? o ¿lo has comprado en un súper de 24h?- siempre me hacia esta pequeña broma.

Kagome: Abuelo.- no pude evitar reírme, hasta que decidí salir de allí aun notaba aquel nudo en la garganta.- bueno, yo me tengo que ir, por mi no os preocupéis yo ya he desayunado.- les dije una pequeña mentira, necesitaba salir de aquella casa.-Adiós a todos hasta luego.

Naomi: pe...pero Kagome, bueno está bien adiós cariño hasta la hora de comer.

Kagome: Adiós.- me despedí de cada uno de mi familia y de mi perrita Mina.- Hasta la hora de comer.

Me fui corriendo de mi casa, no quería ver el nuevo novio de mi madre, ya sé que es bueno y cariñoso, pero desde el primer día que lo vi me dio muy mala espina, no quiero preocupar a mi madre por estas tonterías. No sé cómo fui a parar en el centro comercial delante de la cafetería que antes íbamos cuando mi padre estaba en este mundo, quise entrar dentro pero mi cuerpo no me respondía se me quedo congelado por unos instantes. Detrás de mi note que alguien me estaba hablando y que cada vez su voz era más fuerte y más cercana y muy familiar.

Xx: Kagome Higurashi, está detenida por no venir a su hora habitual.- escuche unas pequeñas carcajadas.

Kagome: por favor no me detenga por no llegar a mi hora la verdadera culpable eres tú por comerte siempre mis helados a escondidas.- Me gire y seguí con la pequeña broma de mi amiga.

Xx: pero como ha sabido que era yo la que te quitaba los helados.

Kagome: Porque te conozco muy bien Sango.-Me dirigí para darle un abrazo a mi amiga.- hacia tanto que no nos veíamos amiga mía.

Sango: es verdad a pasado tanto tiempo, como estas has cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi.-Me correspondió el abrazo pero se me quedo observando al igual yo también me quedaba observando a mi amiga.-Si que has cambiado y mucho.

Sango con su color de pelo castaño oscuro que se mezclaba entre mechas de castaño más claro, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color marrón claritos, su piel era fina y un poco bronceada, le encantaba ir siempre a la moda, era típico de ella era como una gran hermana para mi, en los momentos difíciles ella siempre estaba ahí.

Kagome: no hice nada, tu también has cambiado bastante, ¿oye has desayunado o has comido algo?

Sango: Tranquila mi estomago ya está lleno, pero veo que eso no ha cambiado nada en ti, siempre vas corriendo a los sitios sin comer, y luego llegamos tarde porque te entretienes comiendo por el camino.- comenzó a reír.

Kagome: bueno con tu permiso voy a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre.- también empecé a reír pero esta vez no tenía ganas de comer nada.- ¿estás segura que no quieres?

Sango: No tranquila, y porque no te creo, de que tengas tanta hambre.- Ella se dio cuenta, me quede inmóvil.-te ha pasado algo verdad, quieres hablar-lo.- No podía mirarla a la cara, no sabía que responder, así que aparte la mirada hacia otra dirección.- está bien si no quieres hablar-lo no pasa nada, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites,.. ¿Sí?

Kagome: Sango estoy bien.- Volví a mirarla para tranquilizarla pero también agradecía un poco que no me presionara como otras veces.- tranquila que estoy genial. Oye te apetece ir un rato de compras como los viejos tiempos.

Sango: estaba esperando a que me digieras eso.

Sango/Kagome: ¡VAMONOS DE COMPRAS!

Todo el mundo se nos quedaba mirando, ya que esto lo hacíamos muy a menudo así que estábamos acostumbradas a que nos miraran todo el mundo. Una vez que ya habíamos realizado nuestras compras, procurando no gastar mucho ya que nuestra economía no era muy buena, nos dirigimos a tomar-nos un helado para pasar el rato, cuando de repente observe a una persona que era bastante familiar de que ya la habíamos visto antes, no podía ser.

Kagome: Sango esa chica de allí… ¿no te suena de algo?

Sango: ¿Quien?-Se quedo mirándola durante un buen rato.- a no me digas que es Ayame.

Kagome: verdad que si pero parece que esta con alguien.

Sango: La voy a saludar vamos vente vergonzosa.- cogió las bolsas y su helado y se fue en donde se encontraba nuestra amiga Ayame.

Kagome: E...espera, Sango no corras, espérame... Sango...- Cogí las compras que había realizado e intente ir al ritmo que ella no tuve otra opción que dejar mi helado allí, Sango se dio cuenta y fue a cogerlo.- ¡Sango! ese es mi helado devuélvemelo y espérate no corras tanto.

Mientras íbamos donde estaba nuestra amiga Ayame, observábamos que estaba con un chico alto que le sacaba varias cabezas Ayame, pelo corto y de un color plateado, y con unos ojos muy grandes y dorados... me quede observando al muchacho que era de una gran belleza, pero me quede perdida en aquellos ojos cálidos de que me sonaba aquellos ojos, no me acuerdo bien pero me había parecido verlo hace tiempo a este chico. Ambos eran atractivos, el chico se aparto de su lado dejándola sola, en esa inmensa plaza al lado de la heladería en donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente. Cuando quise decir-le algo a Sango vi que no estaba a mi lado ya estaba casi cerca de Ayame.

Kagome Sango... pero qué... Sango espera... no...Seas tan lanzada que la asustaras...

Sango: Que va.- Sango ya se encontraba detrás de Ayame le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el hombro, ella se giro lentamente para observarla.- Hola Ayame cuanto tiempo.

Ayame: ¿Sango? ¡Sango! Hola cuanto tiempo ¿como estas?- Se abrazaron con fuerza.- y Kagme donde está.

Sango: está detrás de mi...-Ya no se encontraba allí.- ¿Kagome ¿Dónde estará?¡ Kagome ¡Kagome!

En ese mismo instante estaba escondía detrás de una pared que había antes de cruzar la plaza, me fui no sé porque de ese lugar, tenía ganas de abrazar a mi mejor amiga que no la veía desde hacía un año. Me tropecé con una piedrecita que había en el suelo, mire si no se me había caído el móvil al darme cuenta de que no lo tenía encima, recordé que lo llevaba Sango en su bolsa, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me quede sentada en un banco para descansar un poco ya que estaba mareada, aunque ya savia que no había comido nada durante todo el día. Recordé aquel muchacho otra vez, ¿Quien era él? ¿Porque me resultaba tan familiar? no lo entendía, no podía pensar con claridad mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Intente ponerme de pie pero en ese instante me encontré con Sota y a un niño al que no conocía. Se acercaron para saludarme.

Sota: ¡Hola Kagome! qé te pasa no te encuentras bien se te ve pálida.- El pequeño empezó a preocuparse al verme de aquella manera, ¿Qué cara debía de hacer?- ¿Hermana de verdad estas bien?

Xx: ¿te ayudamos en llevarte a casa? llamare un taxi.

Kagome:no hace falta, ves estoy...-Intente incorporarme y ponerme de pie pero eso fue imposible porque me volví a caer al mismo sitio, mis piernas no me respondían.- Estoy bien solo necesito unos minutos.- Les dedique una sonrisa más cálida para que no se asustaran más de lo que estaban.

Sota:Kagome te llevaremos a casa. Shippo por favor llama a un taxi.

Shippo: si en seguida.

En ese instante se me nublo la vista y perdí el conocimiento, y no sé qué paso después. Solo tengo un vago recuerdo, que cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en mi habitación.


	7. Chapter 6 vago recuerdo

Capitulo 6: Vago recuerdo

En ese instante se me nublo la vista y perdí el conocimiento, y no sé qué paso después. Solo tengo un vago recuerdo, que cuando abrí los ojos lentamente y no sé cómo ya me encontraba en mi habitación.

En ese instante me fije en las personas que estaban allí, mi madre, mi abuelo, sota el niño que lo acompañaba el novio de mi madre. Intente incorporarme pero eso si un poco lenta ya que todo me daba vueltas, me puse una mano sobre mi cabeza y cerré fuerte los ojos para haber si se me pasaba el mareo, pero veo que eso era imposible, mi madre se sentó a mi lado, aun más preocupada y aliviada a la vez.

Naomi: Kagome cariño ¿cómo te encuentras?- ella me puso una mano en la mejilla y no paraba de darme besos en la frente.- No tienes fiebre ni nada, mi niña pero como te ha pasado esto.

Kagome: Un poco mejor gracias, pero que ha pasado no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha pasado.- Si me acordaba pero no quería reconocerlo y volver a recordar, mira otra vez la cara de mi madre y la tranquilice con una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla.- Ya estoy mejor créeme y tranquila que ya ha pasado todo ¿sí?.

Volví a mirar a mi hermano y a su amigo pelirrojo con ojos azules verdosos, seguramente era el mejor amigo de Sota, así que me voltee para mirarlos a ellos y que me explicasen que había pasado aunque yo ya supiera lo que había sucedido.

Sota: te rescatamos Shippo y yo, si no llega a ser por nosotros.

Kagome: Gracias Sota, gracias Shippo.- les acaricie los rostros y a la vez le dedique una agradable sonrisa.- A partir de ahora seréis mis héroes.

Shippo: no hay de que, bueno... Sota yo tengo que irme o si no mis primos me mataran si no llego puntual. Adiós a todo...Ha, y recupera-te pronto Kagome.

Kagome: gracias Shippo y regresa cuando quieras que esta es como tu casa y hasta la próxima.

Shippo se puso colorado como un tomate, nos reímos de la cara que puso estaba muy mono así y a demás era la verdad, ya que se llevaban bien Sotat y Shippo, en ese momento había una fragancia que inundaba toda la habitación, mi abuelo había traído las galletas que ha preparado mi madre durante que estaba inconsciente. Me las comí con mucha tranquilidad saboreando la deliciosa galleta con un sabor a vainilla de las que tanto anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. De repente habían picado al timbre quise levantarme y abrir la puerta pero mi madre y mi abuelo me lo impidieron, así que fue abrir la puerta el novio de mi madre Vicente.

Sango: ¿hola esta aquí Kagome?.- se le notaba la voz sufocada y cansada ya que a la vez preocupada.- podemos pasar a verla.

Naraku: claro pasad, está en su habitación descansando en estos momentos, seguidme.

Escuche esa voz era Sango, y que si ¿podemos pasar? Es que venía acompañada, escuche como subían las escaleras hasta dirigirse hacia mi habitación y efectivamente eran Sango y Ayame, se les veía con cara de preocupación y a la vez alegría al saber que estaba en mi casa. Veo que se abalanzan sobre mi casi me estaban ahogando.

Kagome: estoy bien soltadme que me ahogáis.

Sango/Ayame: lo sentimos, pero nos tenias muy preocupadas no lo vuelvas a hacer esto ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome: tranquilas, no volverá a suceder.

Una vez que estuve recompuesta del todo, me puede levantar e ir al templo donde nosotros vivíamos, estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que Ayame tenía que irse en ese mismo instante. Así que Sango se quedo todo el día conmigo hasta la noche que teníamos que ir al parque de atracciones y así fue. Nos arreglamos un poco, y nos fuimos directamente para el parque ya que eran los últimos días de las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando llegamos todo parecía como si fuera un cuento de hadas, tal como estaba decorado, las luces, las atracciones. Vimos a nuestros amigos que nos estaban esperando, nos montamos todos en las mismas atracciones, y mirando espectáculos que habían por allí.

Hasta que una voz muy lejana empezaba a decir nuestros nombres ya que esa voz nos resultaba muy familiar a Sango y a mí, era Ayame de nuevo, cuando me gire para saludarla vi al mismo chico que habíamos visto con ella. Y también que traían un grupo de amigos e amigas o con sus parejas, me quede mirando fijamente a aquella pareja, al chico que había visto, que cambiaría toda mi existencia.


	8. Chapter 7 Casualidades

**Capitulo 7: Casualidades**

Y también que traían un grupo de amigos e amigas o con sus parejas, me quede mirando fijamente a aquella pareja, al chico que había visto, que cambiaría toda mi existencia.

(Narrador Inuyasha)

Aquella chica me impacto por su belleza, con su cabello largo, de un color azabache muy oscuro e intenso, haciendo que sus puntas hubiera unos rizos rebeldes que a la vez lo llevaba recogido por dos coletas bajas y con unos ojos grandes de color marrón achocolatados. Me quede impresionado cuando la vi por primera vez, ¿era la misma niña que conocí hace años? no podía ser, ¿era ella? aquella adorable niña de ojos achocolatados ha pasado a ser una mujer preciosa y angelical, pero me extraño mucho de que Ayame la conociera.

Inuyasha: Ayame... ¿de qué conoces aquellas chicas?

Ayame: las conocí el verano pasado, no te acuerdas que te lo expliqué.

Inuyasha: no me acuerdo a lo mejor no te preste mucha atención.- Intente recordar cuando me lo había explicado, pero no me acordaba y era la pura verdad.

Ayame: voy a saludarlas ahora vengo.

Inuyasha/Koga/Miroku: Te acompañamos.

Ayame: aaa de acuerdo entonces vamos.

Mientras nos dirigíamos donde estaban aquellas chicas, y a la niña que me enamoro de niño, note como Kikyo me sujetaba con fuerza mi brazo, y que sus amigas nos miraban con recelo. Miroku no paraba de mirar a la chica que estaba al lado de la otra chica.

Ayame: Sango creía que no os encontraría aquí.- Estaba muy feliz de encontrar a sus amigas.- Y que ¿os lo estáis pasando bien?

Sango: Tú no te libraras de nosotras tan fácilmente.

Ayame: Kagome ya te encuentras bien, no estás mareada, quieres que traiga algo...

Kagome: estoy bien o acaso que no me ves que estoy aquí con vosotras.- le dio un abrazo a Ayame para que no se preocupara más.

Ayame: Kagome... ya te pareces a mi madre hablando así

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír, ahora mi prima se dirigía hacia donde nos encontrábamos ya que ella nos había dicho que nos quedáramos aquí esperándola. En ese momento mi corazón empezó acelerar-se sin ningún motivo. Kikyo pareció darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba así que cuando vinieron Ayame y sus amigas me beso de nuevo en los labios, pero esta vez con más intensidad.

Ayame: bueno... ellos tres son amigos de mi primo él es Koga.- Se me quedo observándome ya que no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado en los labios de Kikyo.

Ayame: Koga ellas son Sango y Kagome.

Koga: Encantado.- le dio dos besos a Sango y a Kagome.

Sango/Kagome: encantadas de conocerte.

Ayame: El es Miroku y su hermanastro Bankotsu.

Miroku/Bankotsu: Encantado de conocerlas señoritas.- Miroku se quedo atrapado en la mirada de Sango.

Sango/Kagome: encantadas de conoceros.

Ayame: ellas son Kagura y Rin, y la que esta besando a mi primo es…Kikyo es la amiga de Kagura y Rin. Y el que está atrapado en los labios de Kikyo, es mi primo.

En ese momento quise desaparecer, intente separarme de Kikyo pero ella me ganaba cada momento hasta que al fin se estaba quedando sin aire y se separo de mi.

Inuyasha: será mejor que lo dejes para luego no quiero ser un mal educado delante de las amigas de mi prima.

Kikyo: de acuerdo tigre.

Mientras me acercaba donde se encontraban, note un poco de negativamente delante de Ayame, así que me acerque rápido para dar una buena imagen .Pero no estaba la azabache a su lado nada mas estaba la castaña y Ayame, disimuladamente estaba buscándola con la mirada pero nada no tenia éxito.

Inuyasha: buenas noches señoritas, veo que mi querida prima Ayame os da mal de cabeza he.- le acaricie la cabeza cariñosa-mente, haciéndole una broma.

Ayame: no me despeines además, yo soy más responsable que tú, chicas él es...

Inuyasha: me presentare soy Inuyasha Taisho ¿y vosotras sois?

Xx: yo soy Sango encantada de conocerte Inuyasha.

Kikyo: y yo soy Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha.

Sango: encantada Kikyo, ella es...- Al observar que no estaba su amiga se descompuso de nuevo.- A vuelto a desaparecer.- entre susurros.

No estaba aquella chica, a la que acompañaba Sango, vi que mi prima y ella se pusieron blancas de golpe y preocupadas a la vez.

Sango: voy a ver si esta con los demás.

Ayame: de acuerdo, Sango, ¿ella lleva el móvil encima?

Sango: esta vez sí, voy a intentar llamarla... desconectado. Kagome donde estas.

-Narrado por Kagome-

Observe que había una paradita al lado del escenario, me fui para comprar algo para Sango y Ayame para agradecer-les todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero cuando iba de camino hacia la parada vi que estaba Sota y Shippo intentando comprar algo o eso intentaban. Me hizo gracia verlos así que cogí mi cámara de fotos y les hice una foto, pero al final fui pillada por ellos dos.

Shippoi: ¿Hm? ¿De dónde ha venido ese flash?- Se volteo al encontrarme con la cama en las manos.- Sota es tu hermana.- El también se volteo al verme y no pude resistir a hacerle otra fotografía se les veía tan hermosos.

Shippo: ¿Qué haces con la cámara? Hermana.

Kagome: Hm, me habéis pillado.

Eche un vistazo hacia el escenario, observé que estaban anunciando hacer karaokes y a ver quien quedaba finalista para ganar el gran premio, sin darme cuenta me llamaron para que subiera hacia él escenario y al mirar que estaban mi hermano y su amigo.

Kagome: Pero qué diantres… Sota, Shippo me las pagareis.- y me reí del comentario.

No tuve otro remedio que salir al escenario y que me observaran todo el mundo, ya que en gran parte me gustaba actuar encima de un escenario y por otra me daba vergüenza. Pero vi que estaba mi familia y que se iban acercando Sango y Ayame preocupadas.

Y en ese momento comencé a cantar.


	9. Chapter 8 La dulce melodía

**Capitulo 8 La dulce melodía**

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Empezamos a buscar a aquella chica, ya que Ayame y Sango estaban muy preocupadas, no paraban de mirar a sus móviles por si recibirían una llamada de su amiga. En ese momento Mirokuo me agarro de la cazadora.

Miroku: ¿Inuyasha estas bien? se te ve algo preocupado y desesperado por alguien.

No le respondí estaba ayudando a buscar aquella chica, a la que me fije de su gran belleza, a la que acompañaba a Sango. De repente Sango se detuvo en seco, Ayame se la quedaba mirando preocupada, pero en ese mismo instante Sango estaba llorando repitiendo una y otra vez.

Sango: Pero... por qué... es...que... no te importamos... tonta... so...somos tus amigas-Clavo sus rodillas al suelo y empezó a derramar lágrimas, y entre susurros empezó a decir cosas, como si se estuviera culpándose.- maldita cabezota...porque siempre haces esto... no lo entiendo.

Ayame: San...go...-Ayame empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas.- Sango seguro que la encontraremos...s...seguro.

Intente hablar con Sango pero vi que Miroku se me adelanto. Intente ir al lado de mi prima ya que ella también lloraba, pero Koga fue más rápido que yo. Pero me dejo parado Miroku al intentar animar aquella chica que acababa de conocer y Koga que quería acercarse a Ayame.

Miroku: ya lo veras que la encontraremos no os preocupéis.

Sango: Y...sí... y si le ha pasado algo... y si... no la podre volver a ver...-Miroku la abrazo con fuerza para que se tranquilizara, la chica agradeciendo el apoyo de él correspondió al abrazo y siguió derramando lagrimas.

Miroku: no le habrá pasado nada, confía en mí, y tranquila.

Me quede asombrado por el comportamiento de Miroku, ya que era la primera vez que se demostraba así con una chica, pero en ese mismo momento estaba sonando una canción, una maravillosa voz que empezaba a cantar aquella dulce melodía y cuando me gire la volví a ver, pero esta vez con más claridad que antes encima de ese escenario.

Inuyasha: Oye... no será... ¿la que está cantando en el escenario?-Me quede fascinado al ver a la muchacha de nuevo y saber que estaba a salvo.- Allí.- les señalé con la mirada donde se encontraba la joven.

Ayame: ¿Quien? ¿Dónde?...- Miro a la dirección que le había dicho, se quedo paralizada al verla allí y a la vez se le ilumino el rostro.- Ka...Kagome... ¡Sango! Kagome está en el escenario cantando.

Sango: ¿Donde?-Se soltó de los brazos de Miroku para observar a su amiga, se puso una mano en la cabeza ya aliviada y más tranquila.-Ya empezamos hacer lo mismo que siempre... nunca cambiara.

Sango se tranquilizo al ver que su amiga estaba bien, pero no paraba de contemplar-la, era como si fuera un ángel caída del cielo, con su dulce voz, parecía una niña pequeña disfrutando de lo que le gustaba, pero al lado de ella habían dos niños, pero uno de ellos me parecía haberlo visto antes. Claro era el primo de Miroku y de Bankotsu.

Inuyasha: Miroku... Bankotsu ese de ahí ¿no es vuestro primo Shippo? - se me escapo la risa al pronunciarlo y mirar como pasaban vergüenza los dos niños.- Parece que no está disfrutando nada.

Bankotsu: Ahora que lo dices... es cierto, pero que hace el encima de un escenario y encima con su amigo.

Miroku: Y lo más curioso... porque esta con Kaogme y también esta su mejor amigo Sota, en que lió se han metido.- comenzaron a reír en carcajadas por su primo.

Sango: Que hace Sota encima del escenario, eso significa que esta su familia por aquí.- La joven observo haber si encontraba a la familia de su amigo.- y ya los he visto, jejeje pobre Sota parece aterrorizado.

Ayame: y parece que Shippo también, pero la que disfruta más es Kagome, se la ve tan feliz.-Ayame me miro y sin darme cuenta una sonrisa salio de mis labios y de felicidad al escuchar aquella voz angelical.- Primo a que Kagome canta muy bien.

Inuyasha: ee…esto... Si, canta muy bien.- Note como mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Kikyo: Ja, yo lo podría hacer mejor que ella, verdad chicas?.- Observo a las chicas con satisfacción y triunfo.

Kagura/Rin: claro que sí.

Inuyasha: Kikyo... es suficiente.

Kikyo: vale cariño.

Seguimos observando los participantes del concurso, y al final ganaron Shippo el hermano de Kagome y ella, una vez acabó el concurso quise ir hablar con ella, conocerla, quería tenerla en mis brazos, y sobre todo su corazón. Pero Kikyo no se daba por vencida no se movía de mi lado ni un segundo, vimos que se acercaban Shippo y su amigo. Pero vi que no estaba Kagome, había vuelto a desaparecer.

Inuyasha: has estado fenomenal en el escenario felicidades pequeño.- Le despeine un poco ya que también al igual que su primo no lo soportaba.- A sido mi regalo de cumpleaños más gracioso gracias.- No paraba de reír.

Shippo: haayy para Inuyasha no me trates como un niño pequeño... aaa Sota ven te presento los amigos de mi primo.

Sota: De acuerdo, encantado de conoceros yo soy el hermano menor de Kagome.

Sango: Hablando de tu hermana donde esta, a vuelto a desaparecer.

Sota: ha ido a comprar una...- en ese momento el niño quedo callado a casusa de que le taparon la boca cariñosamente.

Era ella que estaba detrás de su hermano, dedicando una sonrisa a cada uno de nosotros, pero estaba cargada de cosas, así que me ofrecí para ayudarla y estar más cerca de ella, de mi pequeña a la que tanto anhele todo este tiempo.

Inuyasha: deja que te ayude.- le cogí las cosas para que pudiera ir mejor y no tan cargada.-me presentare soy Inuyasha Taisho , tú debes de ser...

Kagome: gra...gracias.- Se quedo sorprendida al ver que cargaba sus cosas.- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi encantada.- me dedico aquella sonrisa, aquella misma sonrisa que cuando era pequeño no pude evitar sonrojarme, al verme así ella comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Sanngo: Se puede saber dónde estabas Kagome, siempre haces lo mismo Ayame y los demás estabamos preocupados por ti.- se abalanzo sobre su amiga de nuevo y le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas.- ¿No lo vuelvas hacer de acuerdo?

Kagome: Tranquila Sango ya no lo haré más, pero es que he tenido que hacer una cosa con urgencia.- le dedico una sonrisa maternal a la amiga.

Kikyo: Hola soy Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha, pareces un poco desastre mira que dejara a tus amigas/os solos aquí...

Kagome: encantada de conocerte Kikyo...-se quedo asombrada de que Kikyo le dijera eso Ayame y Sango iban a proteger a su amiga.- Sango...Ayame...

Ayame: Kikyo vale ya, ella no se merece que le digas esas cosas.

Kagome: Ayame... Sango... No... Tiene toda la razón ella siempre hago lo mismo...- ella agacho la cabeza, mientras que su flequillo tapaban sus enormes ojos para asentir y dar la razón, se dirigió a donde me encontraba y cogió unos paquetes que había comprado y se dirigió a donde estaban Sango y Ayame extendiendo los paquetes para que lo aceptaran pero ella sin levantar la mirada.- solo quería agradeceros todo lo que hacéis por mí, por eso me he ido un instante...

Ayame/Sango: Ka…go…me...-Esta vez las dos chicas se abalanzaron de nuevo para agradecer lo que le habían dado.-no tenias por que...

Kikyo: E...

Inuyasha: Vale ya Kikyo no crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño con tu comentario...- ahora ella se volteo para abrazarme y volverme a besar, intente separarme pero era imposible intente hablar pero cada vez que lo hacía me costaba hablar por culpa de los labios de Kikyo.- Ki..Kyo para... aqu..í no

No quería que hiciera todo eso para impresionar a un mas, me moría de vergüenza, pero por una parte estaba feliz porque pude hablar solo unos instantes con Kagome, ya que era lo único que quería hacer, pero me hubiera gustado estar a su lado un rato mas.

Una vez que nos separamos de su grupo nos fuimos cada uno a sus casas, me acompañaban Ayame y Kikyo aunque no entendía por qué Kikyo venía con nosotros hasta mi casa cuando de repente...


	10. Chapter 9 La gran sorpresa

**Capitulo 9: la gran sorpresa**

Una vez que nos separamos de su grupo nos fuimos cada uno a sus casas, me acompañaban Ayame y Kikyo aunque no entendía por qué Kikyo venía con nosotros hasta mi casa cuando de repente...

Kikyo: Ayame hoy tendremos que dormir juntas, ya que mis cosas aún están por llegar.

Ayame: de acuerdo.

Inuyasha: Espera... que... ¿has dicho? - me detuve en seco mientras dos se giraron para verme y otra vez me había pillado por sorpresa, que ella se quedaría unos días ¿a nuestra casa? -¿Que acabáis de decir?...-logre decir en susurros.

Kikyo: upss se me escapo, me parece que tu madre te tiene que decir algo, que feliz soy, ya mismo somos de la familia verdad Ayame.- Se agarro a su brazo cariñosamente ella estaba feliz.

No entendía nada de lo que hablaba Kikyo, y veía Ayame preocupada durante todo el camino, pero también estaba feliz por el regalo que Kagome le había hecho, ya que por otra parte estaba preocupado porque no había visto a Sesshomaru durante el día de hoy, cuando llegue a casa antes de abrir la puerta, Sesshomaru se choco conmigo, parecía de huir de alguna cosa.

Sesshomaru: Apártate me molestas.

Inuyasha: Ven aquí y vuélvemelo a decir bastardo.- intente perseguirlo pero mi madre me agarro de la cazadora.- Madre... no me detenga.

Izayoi: Inuyasha... deja-le marchar-se, lo necesita.

Inuyasha: ma…dre... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Vi a mi madre que quería hablar a solas conmigo.

Izayoi: la familia de Kikyo se vendrá a vivir en nuestra casa.

Inuyasha: ¿Que...?¿ por que... hacéis las cosas sin consultarlas?- agache la cabeza de la rabia que me daba que hicieran las cosas sin avisar y también mi flequillo hizo de escudo para que no me miraran los ojos ya que a la vez cerré los puños con fuerza.- y ¿a Sesshomaru que le pasa...?

Izayoi: Inu... tu hermano le han mandado a estudiar fuera de Japón, y ya sabes que ese era su sueño... pero no sabíamos que se iría mañana por la tarde... lo siento hijo.

Inuyasha: pero ¿no les dijeron que se iría el mes que viene?...- Al decirme aquello la mire a los ojos para que me lo confirmara, no tarde nada en ir a buscarlo.- voy a buscarlo.

Me fui de la casa para encontrar a mi hermano dejando atrás a las personas que me estaban llamando en ese miso instante, cuando me pare para descansar un rato en el parque vi a Sesshomaru que estaba hablando con otra chica... pero aquella chica era Kagura. No me podía creer que Sesshomaru y ella estuvieran ellos dos juntos.

Cuando Kagura y Sesshomaru estaban a punto de irse se despidieron con un dulce beso, cuanto le envidiaba a mi hermano, porque él era libre y estar con quien él quisiera, mientras que yo me tenía que casarme por obligación. En ese instante me vino en la cabeza la imagen de Kagome y a mí besándonos en ese mismo instante. Pero en que estaba pensando la acababa de conocer, y la había encontrado pero era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, y ya la quería verla otra vez. Cuando me gire observe que estaba ella y Sango.

Inuyasha: que estáis haciendo aquí ¿no tendríais que estar en vuestras casas?- me quede un poco sorprendido al ver a las dos chicas andando por las calles oscuras ya que era muy tarde.

Sango: si pero queríamos ir más lentas, para disfrutar de este momento.

Kagome: Sango va que te tengo que llevar a tu casa o si no tu madre me matara si no te llevo a la hora acordada.

Inuyasha: ¿queréis que os acompañe?

Sango/Kagome: vale

Fui acompañar-las mientras aun seguíamos charlando, durante ese rato se me había olvidado los problemas que tenía en mi casa, estaba a gusto con ellas, no quería volver a mi casa.

Sango: bueno Kagome nos vemos mañana.- Las dos muchachas se despidieron con un abrazo.-y gracias por todo menos cuando habías desaparecido de nuevo y gracias por acompañarnos Inuyasha.

Kagome/Inuyasha: Adiós, no hay de que.- Observamos cómo se iba adentrando en su casa cuando de repente la mire a Kagome y nuestras miradas se encontraron a ella se le enrojeció las mejillas al igual que a mi así que aparte la mirada de ella.

Sango entro a su casa tranquilamente mientras que nos habíamos quedado solos, mi corazón empezó a acelerar-se esperaba que no lo oyera, pero también notaba los latidos de su corazón, ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

Inuyasha: bueno... ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Kagome: no cal... no quiero ser una carga para ti.- agacho la cabeza al decirlo estaba completamente nerviosa.

Inuyasha: qué va esto lo ago. Porque quiero.- Le dije la verdad pero no quería soltarlo a la ligera, así que le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora ella me lo devolvió.- en marcha.

Al principio no sabíamos de que conversar, parecíamos como dos personas enamoradas o algo así, de repente ella se detuvo en el parque, se quedo mirando en el horizonte, como si estuviera reviviendo alguna cosa, le puse mi cazadora para que no pasara frío pero cuando se lo estaba poniendo, vi de su rostro unas cuantas lagrimas no podía dejar que la tristeza le invadiera su dulce rostro, así que la abrace, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Kagome: lo siento... no quería... estoy bien tranquilo.- intento separarse de mí pero no podía dejarla tal y como estaba la atraje mas a mi cuerpo.- Estoy bien...-lo decía entre sollozos.

Inuyasha: No, hasta que no te tranquilices no te dejare marchar, me puedes contar lo que quieras yo estaré siempre a tu lado para escucharte.- Me salió a lo natural cariñoso y tímido a la vez, pero ¿qué es lo que me pasaba? no lo entendía.- si quieres claro.

Kagome: no quiero... que... vuelva a repetir...

Inuyasha: ¿Repetir el que?

Kagome: esto... es... parecido... la misma situación... que con Hoyo... pensaba... que podría corresponderle pero veo que no... Y... y... pa...-no pudo acabar la frase.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué te paso con él?

Kagome: El estaba enamorado de mi pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero yo... no lo quiero solo lo quiero como amigo...

Inuyasha: y porque no te creo, parece que me ocultes algo.- le mire de reojo pero no quería sonsacarla demasiado no quería asustarla con las preguntas.- pero si no me lo quieres contar no te obligare pero por favor déjame estar así un rato mas.

Kagome: de acuerdo...- así que permanecimos abrazados durante un buen rato.


	11. Chapter 10 sentimiento confuso

**Capitulo 10: Sentimiento confuso**

Nos quedamos un rato mas abrazados, mientras que notaba como sus latidos empezaban acelerase de nuevo, como su respiración iba variando cada minuto que pasaba, no quería separarme de ella estaba muy a gusto teniéndola en mis brazos como si fuera una cosa delicada, frágil. En ese momento note como alguien se acercaba y nos observaba atentamente, ya que no podría ser otra persona que.

Miroku: Inuyasha ¿ya estas ligando otra vez...?.- nos observo fijamente e intento hacer una broma de las suyas, ¿porque tenía que estar el aquí? ¿Porque ahora? ya que por fin la he vuelto a encontrar y la tengo en mis brazos.- no tienes bastante con Kikyo, que tienes que recurrir a otra persona, eee.

Cuando de repente nos separamos de golpe, porque la verdad no nos lo esperábamos y encima había pronunciado el nombre de Kikyo a la que no quería oír, solo quería estar unos instantes con mi pequeña pero parece que nadie me hacía caso ni el destino quisiera me puse un poco nervioso y a la vez mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza parecía que se me saliera del pecho, porque esa sensación, ¿porque? mire a Kagome de reojo ella aun estaba nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Inuyasha: Mi...Miroku, ¡no me pegues esos sustos hombre! y además solo estaba con ella…por...que…yo...es...to...-no me salía las palabras entre el susto que me había metido y lo recordar lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos.- ¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí? ¿no se supone que estarías en casa con tu hermano y tu primo?

Miroku: La verdad me apetecía estirar las piernas un poco, ellos dos llegaron antes.

Kagome: Sera mejor que me vaya ya, adiós Miroku, adiós Inuyasha.- se giro al decirnos eso y empezó andar lo mas rápido que pudo, la alcance y le tome de la mano con cuidado con delicadeza.- ¿Si? Inuyasha ¿qué quieres?- Se quedo atónita al ver que la cogía de la mano y la frenaba para que esperara para acompañarla ya que se lo había prometido ahora no la dejaría escapar.

Inuyasha: espera... te acompañamos...- Miroku se acerco en donde estábamos Kagome y yo, le solté de la mano para que ella no sospechara nada, parecía que ella no quería que la acompañáramos así que tuve que poner ojos de cachorro para que me dejase acompañarla.- Por favor...

Kagome: Esta bien.- nos dedico una sonrisa.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos callados hasta llegar a la casa de Kagome, quise darle otro abrazo, pero mi cuerpo se quedo como una estatua cuando de repente.

Kagome: Bueno ya hemos llegado, buenas noches Miroku.- se acerco a despedir a Miroku.

Miroku: Buenas noches Kagome.- le devolvió los dos besos que ella le había dado en la mejilla.

Kagome: Buenas noches Inuyasha,... y gracias por todo.- se acerco a mí y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.- Buenas noches.- y se alejo de nosotros para entrar dentro de su casa.

Me quede parado no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, parecía un tonto, y a parte no me agache para devolverle el beso que me había dado en la mejilla, o acomodarla mejor para que pudiera dármelo sin ningún problema, seré idiota y lo único que dije cuando ella no estaba ya cerca de su casa entre susurros.

Inuyasha: No…hay...de que...-me puse colorado como un tomate.

Una vez que entro dentro de la casa me quede más tranquilo, mientras tanto Miroku no paraba de hacerme preguntas.

Miroku: Oye Inuyasha... a ti ¿te mola Kagome verdad?

Inuyasha: que dices... cállate bastardo.-Lo perseguía como un chiquillo de 8 años persiguiendo a su amigo para que se callara y dejara de decir tonterías. Ahora que estábamos en el parque de nuevo no quería volver a mi casa y ver a los demás esperándome.- oye Miroku... puedo quedarme a tu casa esta noche, no quiero volver a mi casa... pero si no te va bien no pasa nada.

Miroku: claro que te puedes quedar mi casa es tu casa ya lo sabes, y si quieres hablarlo aquí me tienes para lo bueno y lo malo.- volvimos hacer nuestro saludo de confianza, el me miro de nuevo, quedándose un poco preocupado.- oye ¿dónde está tu cazadora?

Inuyasha: He n…no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que hay dentro llevo las llaves de casa y mi móvil... mis padres me mataran.

Miroku: eres hombre muerto...

Inuyasha: ahora que pienso...-Intente recordar quien tenía mi cazadora.- kya ya sé quien tiene mi cazadora...-Me sentí feliz al recordar que la cazadora la tenia ella y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas.

Miroku: oye tío estas rojo como un tomate... seguro ¿que no tienes fiebre? o... será que estas pensando en Kagome ya que ella tiene tu cazadora ¿verdad?

Inuyasha: Estoy bien, e...esto...yo...hayyy ¡cállate!

Me sacaba de quicio, pero por una parte tenía razón, por una parte estaba pensando en ella, y también que ella llevaba mi cazadora favorita. Mientras íbamos de camino a la casa de Miroku me di cuenta que el no paraba de hablarme de Sango.

Inuyasha: Miroku ¿te mola Sango verdad?

Miroku: que va pero que dices.- se puso nervioso al no reconocerlo y se notaba que estaba avergonzado.- no digas tonterías.

Inuyasha: y si no te gusta porque tienes la cara roja, y porque no paras de hablarme de ella.- le di un pequeño codazo amistoso.-nuestro Miroku se ha enamorado

Miroku: e...es…to.-no le salían las palabras, no pude contenerme de la cara que ponía Miroku y no savia que decir se me escapaba la risa.- vale lo reconozco me mola Sango, bueno mejor dicho me tiene loco... pero no soy como tú que no reconoces que te gusta Kagome...

Inuyasha: ves lo sabia... e...es...to ...yo.- no me salían las palabras, si que era verdad que estaba enamorado de mi pequeña niña a la cual conocí y ahora que la había buleto a ver ya no era ningún sueño sino que se había convertido en realidad, aquel deseo de verla de nuevo se había cumplido.- ven sígueme.

Fuimos a un parque cerca de la casa de Miroku, me subí encima del tobogán, me puse de pie, iba hacerlo y a la vez reconocerlo a medias, o eso quise hacer pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo así que dije a los cuatro vientos los sentimientos de Miroku.

Inuyasha: ¡MIROKU ESTA ENAMORADO DE SANGO!

Miroku: Te quieres bajar de ahí, y para de decir tonterías... para que te cuento las cosas...

Inuyasha: ya que tú no lo haces... lo haré por ti.

Miroku: así...- Miroku se puso en la misma posición que yo he intento imitarme, eso lo hizo por revancha.- ¡INUYASHA ESTA COLADO POR TUS HUESOS KAGOME!

Inuyasha: Ee ¡cállate!- Comenzamos a reír como chiquillos.

Una vez que nos desahogamos, entramos por la puerta de atrás de la casa de Miroku, íbamos a ser pillados por su hermanastro, pero al final no nos vio, así que entramos en la habitación de Miroku para ponernos los pijamas e irnos a dormir él en la litera de abajo y yo la de arriba como de costumbre.

Cuando me tumbe por fin en el suave colchón, no hacía más que pensar en lo que había pasado esta noche, no paraba de pensar en ella, me incorpore un poco para coger mi camisa que había llevado esta noche, olía a la fragancia de Kagome, era una olor dulce, como si fuera caramelo, me acerque la camisa en la nariz para olerlo bien y volver a recordad el momento que estábamos los dos juntos cuerpo a cuerpo, latido con latido. Sin hacer ruido, me quite la camiseta del pijama que me había dejado Miroku e intercambiarla por la mía, quería dormir con mi camisa para mantener esa dulce olor que desprendía.

Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y recordando paso a paso lo que había pasado a lo largo de la noche. En ese momento me había dado cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía todo el rato, podría ser que fuera, no podría serlo la acababa de conocer, nos acabamos de de reencontrar, pero ella a mi no me reconoció no me importaba lo único que quería era estar con ella todo el tiempo y pasar una larga vida junto a ella, pero primero tenía que conocerla más, estar a su lado más tiempo, pero sin que mi familia se entere, y sobretodo mantenerlo en secreto para que Kikyo no la hiciera daño.

Después de estar un buen rato aclarándome las ideas me quede frito y aquella noche soñé con ella, como de costumbre pero esta vez era diferente, era más reciente y más actual. Alguien abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, abrió las cortinas y las ventanas ya que pasaba una buena brisa pero entraba mucha luz en ese momento, me revolqué con las sabanas e intentan dome taparme el rostro, pero alguien subió muy rápido las escaleras de la litera e hizo un gran salto encima de mi cuerpo.

Inuyasha: ZzZzZzZzZz...Hm...

Shippo: Arriba dormilón que ya sé que no eres mi primo Bankotsu, ¡venga vamos!

Inuyasha: mmmm... cinco minutos mas...ZzZzZz

Shippo: eing, ahora te volveré a despertar.- miro una mirada maliciosa.- Ahora vuelvo.

Inuyasha: ZzZzZzZz

Shippo: ¡Vamos dormilón despierta, primo! Primo que es tarde venga va... despierta.- lo sacudía para que despertase.- tengo hambre va.

Miroku: ZzZzZz...Mmm... San...go... ZzZzZ

Shippo: eee.- en ese momento el chiquillo se le ocurrió un plan.- Si no te despiertas Sango se ira, y no podrá verte, pobre cilla con lo que le ha costado venir hasta aquí solo para verte.

Miroku: donde... ¡donde esta!- Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre y salto de la cama para salir de la habitación e ir a buscarla.-ESPERA SANGO ¡ahora vengo!- salió de la habitación como un cohete y bajo las escaleras para buscara a la muchacha, pero al ver que no la encontraba en ninguna parte de su inmensa mansión volvió a su cuarto un poco mosqueado y dirigiéndose a su primo. -hemmm Shippo no está aquí para que me engañas.

Shippo: era la única manera que te podría despertarte.- le dedica una sonrisa.- Y buenos días.

Miroku: Buenos días.- mira el despertador y vuelve a mirar al niño.- pero si son las 7:30h todavía es pronto.- Mira a su amigo todavía estaba durmiendo.- ¿umm? todavía no está despierto, que raro el siempre se levanta temprano.

Shippo: le despierto

Miroku: de acuerdo.

Shippo volvió a subir las escaleras de la litera y volverse a saltar encima de él.

Shippo: ¡INUYASHA DESPIERTAAA!

Inuyasha: ZzZzZ...Mm... ¿Qué quieres?-Mantuve los ojos medio abiertos estaba reventado de ayer así que le fulmine con la mirada al niño. Me incorpore para verle mejor y estirarme.- quien te ha dejado entrar a estas horas.-le empecé a despeinar por las dos veces que me que había saltado encima de mi cuerpo era mi revancha por aquello. -¿Hm?-Observe a mi mejor amigo ya despierto y riéndose de la escena que estábamos montando Shippo y yo. -haa Buenos días Miroku.

Miroku: Buenos días, que raro que no te haigas despertado antes

Inuyasha: pues no lo sé hoy me apetecía dormir un rato más.


	12. Chapter 11 sentimientos mutuos

**Capitulo 11 : Sentimientos mutuos**

(Narrado por Kagome la misma noche)

Me despedí de Miroku e Inuyasha y entre en mi casa, subí las escaleras corriendo sin saludar a nadie de mi familia, entre dentro de mi habitación y cerré la puerta con suavidad, me tumbé en mi cama observando el techo reviviendo lo que había pasado en unos instantes en el parque, estaba feliz en ese momento porque había pasado un rato agradable con Inuyasha disfrutando de su compañía, no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba la cazadora de Inuyasha ya que llevaba las llaves de su casa y su móvil, pero su fragancia era tan dulce y era muy agradable, deje su cazadora encima de la silla con cuidado para que no se arrugara y con delicadeza.  
Prepare mi cama para irme a dormir, me prepare el pijama, cuando estaba en ello volví a oler mi blusa preferida ya que su fragancia se había quedado en la blusa, nuestras fragancias se habían convertido en un solo aroma. Me volví acostarme en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado esta noche, solo al recordar-lo mi corazón empezó a acelerar-se y mis mejillas ardiendo de calor, solo de pensarlo e imaginármelo me moría de vergüenza, así que decidí dormirme, pero esa era la primera vez que dormí poco en toda mi adolescencia.  
A la mañana siguiente oí un ruido que provenía de la cazadora de Inuyasha, era su móvil que estaba sonando, me levante para mirar quien llamaba, saque del bolsillo su teléfono y observe que le estaba llamando su madre, no sabía si cogerlo o dejar que siguiera sonando.  
Así que decidí cogerlo, al cogerlo se oyó un grito del auricular, me lo separe un poco antes de que me dejara sorda.

Izayoi: Inuyasha?¿ donde estas!, s¿e puede saber dónde te has metido joven cito?¿ Inuyasha porque no respondes! Inuyasha? ¿ Inuyasha?¿ hola estas hay?

Sin responder si quiera le colge, me asusto mucho aquella mujer, pero se la notaba que estaba preocupada por su hijo. Pero como podía hablar de esa manera a estas horas de la mañana, deje el móvil donde estaba. Me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para desayunar, había una nota encima de la mesa, Era una nota de mi madre;

_Hola Kagome si no nos encuentras es que estamos yendo para un espad ya que nos había tocado durante el concurso que se hizo en el parque de atracciones, y nos había tocado el primer premio para cuatro personas, ya que no te encontramos y tenias el teléfono desconectado no te pudimos avisar, así que se lo pedimos a Naraku, espero que no te sepa mal. Volveremos dentro de 5 días. Y no te preocupes te llamare cuando lleguemos.__  
__Con cariño de tu madre que te quiere mucho y de parte de la familia.__  
Naomi Higurashi_

Kagome: E.e... anda que ha bisan...-observe a mi pequeña mascota.- Bueno nos hemos quedado solas Mina, mejor para nosotras ¿verdad?  
Mina: Guau  
Le di de comer a Mina y me fui a darme un baño ya que tenía mucho calor y para aclararme la mente después de todo. Salí del bañó y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me vestí y me quede observando por la ventana con Mina al exterior hasta que lo vi, hay quieto mirando a mi ventana donde estaba yo, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron como la primera vez.

-(Narrado por Inuyasha)-

Mientras me estiraba Miroku y Shippo estaban preparando el desayuno, me dirigí hacia la ducha para refrescarme un poco, ya que la anterior noche hacia bastante calor, me volví a poner la misma ropa que llevaba ayer por la noche, aun se podía acabar de ensuciar. Baje hasta llegar donde estaban ellos dos.

Inuyasha: Que buena pinta tiene todo esto.- Acabe de bostezar y pasándome con los dedos mi cabello mojado.- No han venido las doncellas a preparar el desayuno?

Miroku: Buenos días, anda come que si no te lo comes ahora luego estará malo. Todavía no, llegaran a las 8:25hm hoy empiezan mas tarde.

Shippo: Buenos días, Miroku podemos comer ya es que tengo hambre.- le miraba con una mirada tierna.

Miroku: si, que aproveche.

Inuyasha: Igualmente...-Antes de comer mire el reloj, no podía ser que ya fuera esa hora, seguramente estaría roto.- oye Miroku ¿qué hora es?

Miroku: Son las 8:15 x?

Inuyasha: ¡¿QUEEE!? Mierda... me tengo que ir de momento esto me lo comeré por el camino, hasta luego.

Miroku: pero... no le has dicho nada a tu familia, de donde habías pasado la noche.  
Inuyasha: no! Bueno adiós.

Miroku dijo algo pero yo no lo escuche. Me fui a toda máquina hacia mi casa, para que no notaran mi ausencia, pero no sé como llegue a parar delante de la casa de Kagome, se apreciaba mas durante la luz del día, era bonita, su estructura era como algo antiguo y a la vez moderno. Observe que en la parte de arriba había alguien hay sentado con un animal entre sus brazos, pero al reconocer la silueta de aquella persona me hizo sentir mejor, era ella sin duda, relucía sonriente y con sus dos colas que llevaba con el pelo mojado, me quede observándola durante un rato, hasta que su mirada y la mía se cruzaron durante unos instantes, se quedo parada al verme allí y mi corazón empezó acelerarse de nuevo.  
Inuyasha: Kagome... mi pequeña...-al decir eso mis mejillas volvieron a arder pero menos mal que eso lo dije en un susurro.  
Kagome: Inu...yasha...- también lo dijo entre susurros.


	13. Chapter 12 la gran diversión

Capitulo 12: La gran diversión

(Narrado por Kagome)  
Sin querer me salió de mis labios su nombre, no me lo esperaba que estuviera delante de mi casa, tan atractivo que se ve hasta en la luz del día. Al verlo me acorde de que tenía su cazadora y que aun no se lo había devuelto, ya que los dos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, pero él empezó a andar ya que parecía tener mucha prisa.

Kagome: I...Inuyasha espera!.- El se paro y se volvió al verme atónito.- un momento ahora vajo.

Inuyasha: e.. vale.- se dirigió al árbol para esperarse.

Cogí su cazadora procure mirar a ver si estaba todo lo que llevaba el, me lo acerque otra vez para olerlo por última vez, apunte sin darme cuenta mi número de teléfono y al ver una foto mía como podía haberlo hecho que vergüenza me demore más me retoque cuatro cosas y salí de la habitación a toda máquina ya que Mina también me seguía. Una vez a l'exterior, estaba el debajo de un árbol apoyándose con suavidad su espalda con el tronco, con su pelo mojado y atractivo. Al verme allí, me dedico una sonrisa cálida y muy bonita a la vez, y yo no sé cómo pero me salió otra sonrisa de la cara, mientras que el se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo, hasta que nosotros estábamos cerca, cara a cara, mirada con mirada, no quería que se acabara nunca.

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome.

Kagome: Hola Inuyasha.- observe mis manos tenía su cazadora, era por esa razón por la que le había dicho que se esperara.-hum te quería devolver esto, se me olvido dártelo ayer por la noche.

Inuyasha: no pasa nada gracias, hum.- se quedo mirando a mina con una inmensa alegría.- ¿como se llama?.- se agacho para acariciar a Mina a su pequeña cabecita.

Kagome: se llama Mina.

Inuyasha: Que bonito nombre, seguro que lo decidiste tu el nombre.

Kagome: S..Si como... lo has...

Inuyasha: porque se te nota en tu mirada y a parte, se la ve feliz al tener una dueña buena, cariñosa y atractiva como tu.- el se puso más rojo de lo normal mientras acariciaba a Mina.

Cuando respondió aquello no savia que decir, me quede bloqueada por lo que había dicho, mientras el acariciaba a Mina, levanto su rostro y a la vez me quede atrapada en su mirada, con sus dorados y vivos al instante, pero vi que se estaba empezando a reír, pero con dulzura, pero a la vez era vergonzoso.

Kagome:¿ ... de... que... te ríes?.-le conteste tímida.

Inuyasha: de tu cara esta colorada como un tomate.

Kagome: n..n...no me mires.- me tape mi rostro con las mano para que parara de mirarme pero parecía que aumentaba su diversión.

Mina: guau.

Inuyasha: Vale, Vale...Bueno ha sido un placer volverte a ver, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir tengo mucha prisa.-me cogió de la mano y la beso con delicadeza, pude notar sus dulces labios tocando mi piel, era agradable aquella sensación y entre susurros me dijo.- miladi.

Kagome: E...Espera.- me quede en estado de shock no savia que aria eso, pero le detuve para decirle lo que había pasado esta mañana con su móvil.- esta mañana te han llamado por teléfono y parecía bastante enfadada... y... .- me calle y me acorde de lo que había echo moví la cabeza para quitármelo de la mente y contestar con toda normalidad.- ya lo veras tu mismo.- y con una sonrisa como una pequeña broma.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? mierda soy hombre muerto! Por casualidad la mujer que ha llamado una mujer llamada I...I...Izayoi.- al escuchar lo que había dicho se quedo atónito, mirándome de una manera de que no me había mirado antes, y no pude contenerme para reírme de aquella cara.-¿ver el que? y porque te ríes, ¿quiero saber el motivo?

Kagome: eso lo sabrás tu mismo, me reía de tu cara, bueno no te entretengo mas, adiós despistado.- me acerque para despedirle como lo había echo ayer, pero el se agacho para que le pudiera dar el beso mejor en la mejilla.

Inuyasha: des...¿des pis...ta..do? de acuerdo, adiós miladi.- se incorporo dio media vuelta y se marcho con mucha rapidez.

Me quede observando-le cómo se alejaba de donde estaba yo y a la vez miraba al horizonte. En ese momento me acordé que tenía que ir a trabajar, ya que hacia media jornada para traer algo de dinero a casa, así que me fui directamente al trabajo, ya que más tarde había quedado con Sango para ir a la piscina.

- Narrador Inuyasha-  
Me despedí de Kagome y me marche corriendo, pero no quería marcharme tan rápido de su lado, estaba bien, pero también tenía que regresar pronto a casa antes de que notaran mi ausencia, ya que Kagome me había dicho que me habían llamado por teléfono. Llegué a tiempo, pero para no levantar sospechas me dirigí hacía la puerta de atrás, a la que normalmente salgo sin que nadie se entere, antes de abrir la puerta vi a mi madre un poco alterada al igual que mi padre, estaban dirigiendo al servicio así que no entre, tuve otra idea. Mire hacia mi habitación, y el árbol que tenia al lado, y calcular la distancia para poder llegar a la habitación sin que nadie se enterara, así que escale hasta llegar al segundo piso, ya que tenía una terraza, pero cuando estaba entrando hacia mi habitación escuche que entraba alguien, así que no tuve otro remedio que quitarme la ropa y quedarme en calzoncillos y meterme dentro de la cama y hacerme el dormido.

Inuyasha: ZzZzZzZz...-Observe que alguien entraba asi que me hice el dormido.

Ayame: ¿Inuyasha? Inuyasha despierta que es tarde.- me balanceaba con suavidad para despertarme.-... o si no tendré que llamar a tu prometida.

Cuando dijo aquello abrí los ojos como platos y me incorpore de inmediato.

Inuyasha: n...no, vale, vale me despierto,.- mire a mi alrededor para confirmar que no estaban mis padres.- ufff me has dado un susto de muerte me pensaba que eras mi madre.

Ayame: pues no ya ves que soy tu prima. -comenzó a reír.- y además ya sabía que esta noche no habías dormido aquí.

Inuyasha: ee ¿cómo?... ¿cómo sabes que no he dormido aquí? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?...¿no se habrá enterado mi madre verdad? ...

Ayame: tranquilo, me llamo Miroku esta mañana de que te habías quedado a dormir en su casa, y tranquilo que tu madre no sabe nada.

Inuyasha: uff menos mal... pero ¿porque me habrá llamado mi madre esta mañana? No lo entiendo.- Volvió a sonar mi móvil. -Hm hablando de ella me está llamando de nuevo.- Cogí el teléfono con toda naturalidad.-¿Diga?

Izayoi: ¿se puede saber porque no me has contestado antes?, y también donde te habías metido...?

Inuyasha: Buenos días madre, es que me he quedado frito, ya que no te he podido contestar porque no me enteraba de nada, y de mi ausencia ayer por la noche fue porque llegue tarde a casa.

Izayoi: Bueno jovencito, de esto ya hablaremos, ahora la familia de Kikyo y nosotros nos hemos ido ha hacer unos recados, Kikyo se ha ido con sus amigas a comprar. Y acuérdate que hay que ir al aeropuerto a las 18:30h a despedir a tu hermano, y no llegues tarde, ¿de acuerdo?. Adiós cariño te quiero.

Inuyasha: Vale madre, nos veremos allí, hasta luego un beso.- colgué el teléfono y provocando un suspiro profundo.- la que me he librado. ¿Qué te apetece hacer Ayame?

Ayame: Umm, pensaba ir a...- cuando iba a decir lo que iba hacer se quedo callada por unos minutos.- a... al teatro.

Inuyasha: ¿Al teatro? Y no te apetece ir a la playa?

Ayame: A la playa! si,si,si también tenía ganas de ir!

Inuyasha: Pues prepárate que nos vamos, pero eso si, hay que venir-se antes de que los demás lleguen y noten nuestra ausencia. Si quieres puedes llamar a tus amigas para que se vengan yo llamare a Miroku y a los demás para que se vengan con nosotros.

Ayame: De verdad.- al decirle aquello su rostro mostro una gran felicidad.- pues llamare a Sango y a Kagome para que se vengan.

Inuyasha: A...K...Kagome...- al escuchar su nombre mis mejillas de nuevo ardían, trague saliva con mucha fuerza pero lo malo es que al tragar hice mucho ruido.- es una buena idea, podre estar con ella de nuevo...- lo dije entre susurros y muy flojito para que no me escuchara Ayame.

Ayame: ¿me has dicho algo?

Inuyasha: e... no nada, nada, va prepárate, que nos vamos dentro de 20 minutos.

Cogí el móvil y llame a Koga y a Miroku para que se animasen para venir a la playa con nosotros. Nuestro punto de encuentro es en la cafetería en donde siempre vamos, una vez acabe de hablar por teléfono me prepare mi bañador y las cosas necesarias para ir a la playa. Ayame pico a la puerta ya estaba lista pero me dijo que tenía que ir a buscar a Kagome ya que ella estaba trabajando, le pregunte si quería que la acompañase, pero ella insistió que no fuera, que mejor nos esperásemos en la cafetería, y así fue. Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, vi a una chica allí esperando, así que la reconocí enseguida era Sango que nos estaba esperando, y en ese momento se acercaba Koga y por detrás Miroku ya que quería hacerle una broma, y a su lado estaban Shippo y Bankotsu.

Miroku: UUUUUUU KOGAAAAA!.-Miroku le agarro del cuello a su amigo y empezó a despeinarlo de nuevo.- ¿Que tal tío?.- después de aquello observo a la joven que estaba allí sentada esperando a cada uno de nosotros.- Hola Sango, ¿qué tal?

Koga: Miroku porque me despeinas, luego te ahogare. Hola Sango. Disculpa a este mocoso.

Miroku: a quien le llamas mocoso.

Sango: Buenos días.- les dedico una sonrisa a cada uno.- hm quien es este pequeñín, o encantada soy Sango tu debes de ser el hermano de Miroku encantada.

Shippo: hola Sango, ¿no te acuerdas de mi? soy Shippo el amigo de Sota.

Sango: aaaaa siiii ya me acuerdo.- le dedico una sonrisa maternal.

Bankotsu: Hola encantado Sango soy el Bankotsu, nos conocimos en el parque de atracciones ya que no tuvimos ocasión de hablar, encantado.- Bankotsu se volteo al verme.- Heyyy tío.- e hicimos nuestro saludo.

Inuyasha: Ya estamos discutiendo como siempre, ¿qué pasa chicos? Hola Sango ¿llevas mucho esperando?

Sango: Hola Inuyasha, hace cinco minutos que he llegado.- La muchacha busco con la mirada a mi prima.- ¿dónde está Ayame?

Inuyasha: Ayame ha ido a buscar a Kagome en el trabajo.

A los 10 minutos habían dos personas corriendo a lo lejos, las pude reconocer eran Ayame y Kagome venían a toda velocidad pero parecía que estuvieran haciendo una competición entre ellas dos.

Ayame: Te voy a ganar! ya te veo yo invitándome a un helado ya que perderás la apuesta por lo que veo.

Kagome: Si y en tus sueños ahora veras.- La azabache adelanto a la pelirroja y ahora iba en cabeza.- el punto final es quien abrace a Sango primero, ¡nos vemos!

Ayame: espera! No me ganaras!

Cada vez estaban más cerca ya que la primera que iba corriendo era Kagome, y Ayame no se rendía. Ya estaban al lado de Sango, la primera que llego fue Kagome y en segundo lugar Ayame.

Kagome: te he vuelto a ganar.

Ayame: eso no vale... eso es trampa...- mi pequeña prima miro a su alrededor y entre sofocos dijo al fin.- Ya estamos aquí chicos.

Todos: Buenas.

Sango: Kagome ¿estás bien?

Kagome: Si...menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo.- lo decía entre sofocos.-¿estabais esperando mucho?

Koga: Tranquila pero al menos habéis llegado a tiempo.

Miroku: Bueno ya estamos todos ¿no? Pues en marcha.

Nos fuimos todos a la estación para coger el tren para ir a la playa, el viaje se nos hico bastante corto. Una vez que llegamos a la playa, nos cogimos un buen sitio para poner las toallas, no me podía olvidar las reacciones de todos. Los chichos y yo estábamos preparando el campo de voleibol, ya que Koga y Bankotsu querían la revancha. Y las chicas estaban haciéndose fotos con Shippo y jugando con el agua.

Koga/Bankotsu: esta vez ganaremos.

Miroku: si si vamos a darles caña.

Inuyasha: Si.

Y desde hay comenzó el juego, hasta en había un punto en que todo iba a cambiar.


	14. Capítulo 13 un mal presentimiento

**Capitulo 13 Un mal presentimiento.**

(Narrado por Kagome)

Una vez que llegamos a la playa, nos cogimos un buen sitio para tomar el sol y disfrutar del lugar, mientras que los chicos se iban preparando para jugar a voleibol. Ayame saco algo de su bolso ya que Sango estaba jugando con Shippo.

Mientras que yo me acerque para comprobar la temperatura del agua y a la vez mirar el bonito paisaje que desprendía en este día tan cálido y a la vez caluroso, me encantaba la aroma que desprendía la playa, siempre me quedaba contemplando el horizonte sin saber que pasaba en mi alrededor, siempre me decían que estaba en las nubes, y era cierto, pero no me importaba lo único que me hacia estar bien era contemplar el paisaje y que el agua estuviera conectado con mis pies.

Escuche un pequeño ruido que provenía detrás de mi, era como el sonido de una cámara.

Ayame: Me ha salido una buena foto

Me gire para ver quien estaba detrás de mi, era Ayame como siempre estaba haciéndonos fotos a todos nosotros, cuando nos vamos a cualquier sitio, Ayame sacaba la cámara de fotos, y empezaba a sacar fotografías.

Sango: eeee Kagome cuando te piensas quitar la ropa y quedarte en bikini, te a chicharraras como sigas así.

Kagome: o es verdad no me había fijado, gracias Sango.

Sango: de nada.

Shippo: Te apetece jugar con nosotros, Sango y yo os ganaremos a ti y a Ayame. ¿Verdad Sango?

Sango: Si, pero ¿que nos apostamos?

Ayame: Eso no es verdad, Kagome vamos a darles una paliza a estos dos. M... quien pierda tendrá que invitarnos a todos de cena, y quien gane se librara de mis fotos. Trato echo?

Shippo/Sango: Trato echo.

Kagome: ¿Hee? hayyy, ya estamos como siempre...-me puse una mano en la cabeza y suspire profundo siempre hacían lo mismo.- y... ¿porque no jugáis vosotros tres?

Sango: Acaso tienes miedo?

Kagome: yo... hahaha no me hagas reír.

Ayame: Pues entonces vamos, anímate.- Ayame me cogió del brazo para animarme a participar en el juego.- Vamos hazlo por nosotras.

Kagome: Hayyy...esta bien.- no me apetecía jugar y era la verdad estaba demasiado cansada para jugar.- Pues no hay nada mas que decir, a por ellos y quien gane el mejor.

Shippo: Igualmente.

Nos pusimos en marcha con nuestro juego, ya que a la vez los chicos estaban haciendo su revancha con el voleibol, y nosotros con nuestra apuesta, en ese momento estaba empezando a ver a Sango y a Shippo borrosos, no podía ser aquello de nuevo, detuvimos durante un momento el juego para refrescarnos y descansar, al sacar el agua de mi bolsa escuche un pequeño ruido familiar, así que abrí la bolsa y salio una pequeña cabe-cita y sus patitas no era mas que...

Kagome: Mina! ¿se puede saber como te has metido en mi mochila?.- salio de inmediato y se abalanzo sobre mi y me comenzó a chupar la mejilla me hacia cosquillas.- no..jaja..para me haces cosquillas...jaja

Sango: No me digas que te has traído a Mina también.

Kagome: No he sido yo, se ha metido ella sola en mi mochila.

Mina: Guau Guau

Ayame: Que bonita, os voy a sacar una foto.- saco la cámara de fotos de su mochila y se puso en posición como si fuera una fotografía de verdad.- no os mováis.

Sango: Espera que Shippo y yo queremos salir tambien

Ayame: vale pero rápido - Se acercaron en donde estaba posicionada e hicieron poses para hacerse la foto.-Una... Dos..y Tres... Ha quedado muy bien. Vamos a seguir con nuestra apuesta?

Shippo/Sango/Kagome: Siiiii!

Así que volvimos otra vez con nuestra apuesta, pero de repente Ayame se detuvo un segundo y a la vez mirando a lo lejos, y empezó a hablar a susurro a la vez nosotros tres nos giramos en la misma dirección que Ayame, y a la vez me lleve una gran sorpresa, era la novia de Inuyasha y sus amigas.

Ayame: o no, otra vez no... como savia que estábamos aquí.

Kagome: Vamos tampoco es para tanto Ayame.

Kikyo: Ayameee! Inuyashaaaaa!

Ayame: H-holaa

Inuyasha se quedo paralizado y lentamente se giro, parecía que no aguantaba su presencia al igual que Ayame, pero no lo entendía si era parte de la familia tenían que estar felices, y a parte a mi Kikyo me caía bien era simpática y era de una gran belleza con cabello largo de un color negro intenso una piel blanca y delicada y sus ojos color marrones, la verdad era muy bonita a lo contrario que yo, pero yo era tal y como soy no podía cambiarlo.

Inuyasha: H-hola, como savias que... ¿estábamos aquí?

Kikyo: Hola mi amor me has echado de menos.- se abalanzo sobre el de nuevo y le beso internamente.- porque os hemos seguido en secreto. Ohp Hola a todos!

Todos: Hola.

Ayame: así que era eso jeje.- parecía no agradarle lo que había dicho Kikyo.

Mientras Kikyio, Kagura y Rin dejaba sus pertenencias al lado de la nuestra, decidí ir a jugar un rato con Mina y hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero otra vez tenia las mimas sensaciones que cuando estaba con Sango, Shippo y Ayame, mi vista se nublaba, pero no entendía por que, era porque no había comido nada? o no sabia el que, pero que yo recuerde había comido y me había puesto la crema protectora, pero aun y así era raro. Mina se me quedo mirando durante un rato, me agache para acariciarla y dejarla más tranquila, pero mis piernas no me respondieron y me caí de rodillas, todo me daba vueltas.

Me estire en la arena para que se me pasase el mareo durante un rato, y tapándome el rosto con las manos, oí que alguien se acercaba así que me incorpore rápidamente y me sacudí la arena que tenia encima, mina se fue corriendo hacia la persona que venia, parecía que se llevaban bien.

Bankotsu: Estas bien? se te ve mala cara.

Kagome: Hmmm si... solo estoy un poco cansada.- La vista me fallo de nuevo la silueta del muchacho la veía borrosa, me frote los ojos con las manos para haber si se me pasaba, pero no era normal que esto me pasase tan seguido.- Vamos sino se preocuparan por nosotros.

Bankotsu: Vale, te echo una carrera, hasta donde están los demás. Una, dos y... Tres

Kagome: Espera eso no vale.- intente ir al ritmo que el así que estuvimos casi igualados.-No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

Bankotsu: ¿Eso crees?.- Intento adelantarme pero yo se lo impedía.-Eres buena corriendo.

Kagome: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?, tu también eres bueno corriendo.

Bankotsu me desafió a una carrera, así que acepe el reto, ya nos estábamos acercando en donde estaban los demás pero otra vez de nuevo se me nublaba la vista, pero aun así no iba a perder con el hermano de Miroku.

Koga: Ee esos no son Bankotsu y Kagome? parecen que están compitiendo. Animo!

Miroku: Así, ajaja ¡Vamos Bankotsu no te dejes ganar por Kagome!

Inuyasha: Que esta pasando?.- se nos quedo mirando fascinado.

Koga: Parece que aquellos dos están haciendo una carrera.

Sango: Eso ni hablar tiene que ganar Kagome, es la mejor haciendo deporte, y ya lo has visto antes que ha ganado a Ayame.

Ayame: Animo Kagome! Ganaleeeee y de mientras le sacare una foto.- Observo a su primo como nunca lo había visto el relucía tranquilo sereno y a la vez un poco celoso al ver que la otra chica corría a su mejor amigo, no dudo ni un instante en hacerle una foto a ellos dos y a su primo.- FLASH. Os tengo a ti y a ellos.- con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Inuyasha: Ayame que has echo.- le cogió de sus caderas y le dio una vuelta en el aire y después de eso intento hacerle cosquillas.- y que sepas que ganara Bankotsu. Animo tío que tu puedes venga!

Ayame/Sango: ANIMO KAGOME TU PUEDES! YA ESTAS CERCA VAMOS!

Parecía esto como en los festivales escolares, no me iba a dejar ganar con un chico, pero tenia que admitir que era bueno corriendo, pero aun así no me iba a dejar ganar y parecía que Mina tampoco. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca de ellos he hice un esprin para llegar antes, pero parecía que mi cabeza iba a estallar y a la vez mi cuerpo, pero Bankotsu tampoco se daba por vencido. Ninguno de los dos perdimos llegamos a empate, ya una vez acabada nuestra competición solo quería estirarme y que se me pasara esta jaqueca que tenia, solo quería que acabara aquellas molestias pero aun así parecía que iban a ser mas problemáticas que las que creía.

Bebí un poco de agua y me la tire encima, no podía aguantar mas aquel sofoco que tenia en mi cuerpo, notaba toda mi piel ardiendo, sin decir nada me acerque corriendo al agua y me tire de cabeza sin importar lo que me digieran, que si les había mojado o porque había echo eso sin sentido. La temperatura del agua era muy cálida era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, parecía que Shippo quería nadar y cada vez mas lejos, el se encontraba mas lejos de la orilla, pero en ese momento lo deje de ver, no podía ser.

Kagome: Shippo...- me acerque en donde se encontraba asustada y preocupada, no podía dejar que se ahogara aquel niño, no me lo podía perdonar si dejo pasar una cosa así, vi como luchaba para salir a la superficie pero cada vez le costaba salir de hay me acerque lo mas que pude y llamándolo.- SHIPPO! SHIPPO!

Shippo: aggg...me...a...ogo... soggg... corr...oo

Kagome: SHIPPO!.- ya pude acercarme lo suficiente para rescatarlo le agarre del brazo pero parecía que algo le impulsaba a estar dentro del agua.-Aguanta Shippo no te sueltes a mi mano.

Shippo: S...si .

Observe que Miroku se introdujo dentro del agua para rescatar a su primo y a la vez Koga e Inuyasha mientras Bankotsu llamaba a alguien. Yo ya me encontraba a su lado intentando que no se ahogara y actuando lo más rápido que pude, lo aferre contra mi cuerpo para que el se pudiera sujetar mejor mientras que esperábamos de la llegada de los chicos intente nadar y acercarlo contra la orilla, pero mis ojos no me podían dejar ver bien las siluetas de ellos, pero intente hacer todo lo posible para salvar a Shippo pero, note que algo que me tenia retenida en mi pierna y no me dejaba avanzar no podía permitir dejar morir a Shippo. Miroku se acerco a Shippo lo mas rápido posible, mientras que yo intentaba liberarme de aquella cosa, pero notaba que mis fuerzas se me debilitaban y todo se me nublo y no se si esa era la ultima vez que vería la luz del día.

Oía voces a mi alrededor, y note como si alguien me estuviera reanimando, para despertarme. Pero era raro la voz que escuchaba con fuerza, con ternura me resultaba fascinante.

Inuyasha: Kagome! vamos despierta.-Estaba haciendo los primeros auxilios, mientras que el me llamaba para que despertara, su voz era tan cálida, tan dulce, a la vez note como su mano me acariciaba mi mejilla y volvía a remitir los primeros auxilios.- vamos... no te rindas... Kagome despierta!

También oía las voces de Sango y Ayame como me llamaban, y a la vez el resto de las personas hablaban con Shippo. Mientras que en mi subconciencia luchaba para poder despertar.

Ayame/Sango: Kagome!.- notaba como sus manos cogían la mía y la sostenian con fuerza.- Por favor despierta!

Kikyo/Kagura/Rin/ Bankotsu/ Koga: Shippo, estas bien.

Shippo: ummm, si no fuera por Kagome...

Kagome:...up...eccsss.- por fin conseguí sacarme el agua que tenia dentro de mi tosiendo e intentando tomar bocanadas de aire, solo pude pronunciar unas pocas palabras pero sonó demasiado bajo para que me intentaran escuchar.- que.. a ...pasado...? prum hejem.- intente recapacitar con claridad y poner en orden todo lo que había pasado.

Todos: Kagome!

Mientras abría los ojos lentamente observe distintas siluetas a mi alrededor aun un poco borrosas al principio, parecían estar tranquilos y aliviados pero me dirigí a mirar a aquella silueta a la que me estaba reanimando durante este tiempo, poco a poco observe aquella mirada con ternura y muy cálida a la vez, me acorde de aquella vez en el parque, aquel niño que estaba en aquel columpio mirándome fijamente con aquellos ojos. Su imagen se hizo mas clara ya que a la vez todas las personas de mi alrededor las podía observar mejor.

Lo que me sorpendrio más fue aquellos brazos que me rodearon de nuevo como aquella vez, me recostó de nuevo en su pecho cálido y sereno pero esta vez no le cubría nada podía notar su piel fina, suave y fuerte.

Inuasha: menos mal que estas bien, si no hubiese llegado a tiempo...- me aferro más a su cuerpo, como sobreprotegiendome, acerco su rostro a mi oído me hablo entre susurro.- ya estas a salvo...

Kagome: Inuyasha... no..no puedo...respirar.- al decirle aquello me soltó delicadamente y despacio me miro de nuevo, me quede fascinada de nuevo en aquella mirada calida y tierna, se incorporo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Shippo. Note como Sango y Ayame me abrazaron con más fuerza, después me soltaron al instante mi mascota vino corriendo a donde me encontraba yo.- Mina.- le acaricie su suave cabezita y a la vez ella me chupaba la mano con alegria. Observe a mi alrededor había perdido de vista otra vez a Shippo, no podía ser.. y si de nuevo?.-Y Shippo, Shi...

Shippo: Estoy aquí.- se dirigió a en donde me encontraba y me abrazo a la vez que yo a el.- gracias Kagome por salvarme si no llegaras a tiempo yo no...

Kagome: Tranquilo ya ha pasado todo, estoy contenta de que estés bien.

Me incorpore para poder mantereme de pie, vi como Miroku y Bankotsu se dirigían a donde me encontraba.

Miroku: Gracias por salvar a nuestro primo.

Bankotsu: De verdad agradecemos lo que has echo por nuestro primo.

Kagome: No hay de que.

Despues de un largo susto, ya no volvi a sufrir aquellos ataques, y disfrutamos de la playa durante unas horas mas, hasta que nos apuramos para coger el tren y regresar a nuestras casas. Sango se iba a quedar esta noche a mi casa, al igual que Ayame, pero antes Ayame tenia que ir a un sitio. Sango no tubo otra idea que invitar a los demás a mi casa para cenar todos juntos. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que vendrían a mi casa a cenar, como siempre Sango me mete en líos.


	15. Chapter 14 La despedida

**Capitulo 14 La despedida.**

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Después de estar en la playa con nuestros amigos, aunque hubo algunos percances, pero que al final se soluciono, nos fuimos todos a coger el tren para volver a casa. Aun tenía el recuerdo del abrazo que le había echo a Kagome, me notaba las mejillas ardiendo, mi corazón se desbocaba, seguramente los demás se darían cuenta de lo colorado que estaba, intentaba taparme el rostro con las manos o algo parecido pero parecía que los demás no se daban cuenta. Después de la despedida de mi hermano Ayame no estaría en casa, y Kikyo al mejor se quedaba a dormir en casa de Kagura y de la compañía de Rin, así que me quedaría solo en casa, ya que mis padres y la familia de Kikyo se irían a cenar fuera de casa.

De repente Sango anuncio algo, parecía que Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa, mejor dicho como si le estuvieran metiéndola en un compromiso.

Sango: Chicos que os parece veniros a cenar en casa de Kagome para completar el día de hoy...mmmm.- Antes de continuase de hablar Kagome y Ayame le taparon su boca con las manos para que dejase de hablar.

Ayame: Sango no es tu casa, es la de Kagome... hayyy siempre haces lo mismo.

Sango parecía tener un poco de problemas en vez de taparle solo la boca también le taparon la nariz, intento liberarse de las manos de sus amigas y así lo logro.

Sango: aire! Que me ahogo... hay.

Kagome: hahahaha no tiene remedio, pero si siempre me mete en lios.

Koga: De verdad... que no os importa que vengamos a cenar?

Kagome: Tranquilos, no me importa que vengáis a cenar a casa, contra mas seamos más nos reiremos y nos lo pasaremos bien.

Ayame: De verdad Kagome... recuerda que hoy era...

Sango: upss es verdad me había olvidado por completo.

Kagome: no pasa nada.- les asintió con la cabeza ya que a la vez que les dedicaba una sonrisa cálida a ambas.

Pero cuando observe en el rostro de Kagome parecía algo preocupada, y a la vez triste. A la vez recordé que tenia a Kikyo a mi lado, la mire fijamente, en ese momento ella estaba durmiendo agarrada a mi brazo, y sus dos amigas en los brazos de Bankotsu.

Koga: Chicos os apetece cenar en casa de Kagome?

Miroku: Claro que si, Shippo te apetece cenar en casa de Kagome esta noche? Y a ti Bankotsu?.- El hermano de Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

Shippo: de verdad que podemos?- en ese momento la cara del niño se le ilumino por completo.- Kagome ¿Sota está en casa?

Kagome: Claro que podéis, pero lamento decirte que Sota no está en casa... bueno en realidad solo estoy yo y Mina.

Shippo: que pena... yo quería jugar con Sota.

Mientras ellos conversaban, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, dejando atrás las voces de mis amigos, observando el exterior, contemplando el paisaje de regreso a casa, recordar todo lo que había sucedido todos estos días atrás, todo lo que había pasado, por una parte estaba contento, porque se iría mi detestable hermano Sesshomaru, ya no tendría a ese bastardo tan pegado a mí, lo odiaba demasiado, pero otra parte de mi estaba triste porque necesitaría aunque fuese sus insoportables momentos con él, aunque lo odiase con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento escuche que alguien me estaba hablando, al principio no le daba importancia, pero una vez recobrado el conocimiento, dejando atrás mis pensamientos, en ese momento hoy que alguien me hablaba pero no apreste mucha atención, pero por unos segundos recobre la consciencia, deje mis pensamientos atrás, mire quien me estaba hablando y era mi prima Ayame.

Ayame: que me dices primo, te vendrás conmigo a la casa de Kagome?

Inuyasha: ee.- Asentí con la cabeza, no me salían las palabras solo pude decir dos vocales vaya tontería.

Al lado de Ayame se encontraba Sango al otro lado de los asientos estaban Bankotsu con Kagura y Rin, pero en ese momento no savia donde estaba Kagome, parecía como si se hubiera esfumado, pero al final la encontré allí de pie apoyada en el respaldo de la pared transparente hablando con Shippo.

Sango: ya estamos llegando a la parada, Inuyasha tenemos que despertarlas vayan ser que se queden aquí haciendo viajes tontos hehehe.

Kikyo: ZzZzZ...

Inuyasha: es verdad...-mire a Kikyo y a la vez la balance con suavidad para que despertara.- Kikyo vamos ya estamos llegando.

Kikyo: ZzZ mm... ya voy.- Entre abrió los ojos para mirar a ver quién era quien le había despertado y al verme hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Buenas tardes mi amor.- y a la vez al decir aquello me agarro con más fuerza.

Kikyo se veía más tranquila cuando dormía, en ese momento Kagome se acerco en los asientos de Kagura y Rin para despertarlas, parecía como una madre despertando a sus hijas cariñosamente, con ternura, era como un ángel caído del cielo. Nos preparamos para bajarnos del tren para volver cada uno a su casa, ya que tenía que dejar primero a Kikyo a casa de Kagura y más tarde ir a casa de Kagome para cenar. Saque de mi bolsillo el móvil para saber que hora era.

Inuyasha: QUEEEEEEE! YA ES ESTA HORA?¿ estoy muerto de por vida...- Cogí la mano de Ayame y Kikyo con mucha rapidez, ya que íbamos a llegar tarde.- nos vamos... adiós, hemm Kagome luego te traigo a Ayame! Adiós a todos!

Miroku: pero a dónde vas? INUYASHAAA! QUE PASA?

Koga: Miroku enserio no te acuerdas? hoy se va su hermano a estudiar a l' extranjero o es que no te acordabas?

Bankotsu: Vaya memoria de pez que tienes Miroku.- hecho un vistazo al pequeño y empezaron a reír.- heheh verdad Shippo?

Shippo: Si hehehe.- a la vez se unieron los demás en reírse.

Miroku: Hahaha muy graciosos. Hm es verdad me había olvidado por completo.- Poniéndose una mano en su cabeza y a la vez observo que faltaban dos personas más en el grupo.- ¿ei donde está Kagura?

Kagome: Pero si hace un instante estaba aquí. Y Rin tampoco esta.

En ese momento me marche lo más rápido que pude, al igual que Ayame y Kikyo, dejando a todos los demás a mis espaldas, y sobre todo a Kagome. No quería separarme de ellos, me sentía muy cómodo y pasar más rato con mis amigos, y sobre todo estar más rato con Kagome, pero si no me espabilaba mis padres me matarían, Kikyo me agarraba la mano con más fuerza, pero parecía no saber lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Kikyo: Amor porque nos llevas así? que llegamos tarde algún sitio?

Ayame: Es verdad porque tanta prisa?...- Intento recordar porque asi era mi actitud.- Aiiii ya me acuerdo hoy se va mi primo Sesshomaru verdad?

Kikyo: De verdad que era hoy que se iba?¿! Se me olvido por completo.

Inuyasha: Pues ahora lo sabéis... vamos deprisa! Si no llegamos a tiempo ya estamos muertos... y sobre todo yo.

Ayame y Kikyo se soltaron de mis manos, y se apresuraron, tenía una rara sensación como si alguien nos estuviera persiguiéndonos, me frene en seco para mirar quien estaba detrás de nosotros mientras que las chicas se adelantaban, observe que pasaron Kagura y Rin, ¿que hacían ellas aquí? ¿Porque nos seguían? en ese momento me quede un poco atónito, no savia y no comprendía de porque iban al mismo sitio que nosotros. Me espabile por seguir el ritmo que ellas, ya sé que era bueno en el deporte y mis piernas eran agiles pero no me apetecía mucho correr, pero a la vez me vino un vago recuerdo, aquella noche fui en busca de mi hermano Sesshomaru, la misma noche en que recibí la noticia que se marcharía mi detestable hermano, donde los vi por primera vez, juntos, entrelazando sus manos, cruzarse sus miradas, esa cálida despedía entre Sesshomaru y Kagura en el parque, en que ambos se besaban apasionadamente; lo recordaba todo con detalle y con mucha claridad. Sin saber como llegamos de inmediato al aeropuerto, entramos de inmediato y allí estaban mi familia y la familia de Kikyo, y a la vez mi hermano.

De inmediato las chicas se detuvieron exhaustas por el cansancio, Ayame intentaba animar a las otras chicas para que continuasen.

Ayame: Están allí, vamos Kikyo un último esfuerzo.- intento animarla y para que avanzara.- va.- y a la vez dedicando una sonrisa cálida.

Kikyo: Ya no puedo más... Kagura ¿me llevas a coscoletas?- la miro juguetona a su amiga y entre risas.

Kagura: no nono...- a la vez que decía eso ella miro a su amiga echando unas risas.

Ayame: vamos Kikyo un último esfuerzo, ya estamos cerca, solo nos queda llegar en donde esta mi familia y la tuya.

Inuyasha: vamos dejar de hacer chiquilladas... vamos, en marcha solo queda este último trance.- decía eso mientras recuperaba el aire.

Kikyo: De acuerdo pero con una condición...- me miro de reojo y a la vez con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Kikyo empezaba hablar así no savia que hacer- Amor podríamos ir cogidos de la mano como una verdadera pareja que somos.

Me lo imaginaba que diría algo así, así que no tuve otra opción que ir tomado de la mano de mi futura prometida, sonaba raro en mi cabeza como sonaba ese nombre ``prometida´´ no podía ni imaginármelo, pero al final me tenía que ir acostumbrándome aquello, ya que me habían comprometido por obligación y no por amor. Me hacia tantas preguntas, ¿porque a mí? ¿No lo podían haber hecho con Sesshomaru?, no lo soportaba, solo pensar en lo que han hecho mi familia a mis espaldas me asfixiaba por completo. Anduvimos hasta llegar donde se encontraban Sesshomaru, mis padres y los padres de Kikyo.

Mi madre relucía con un vestido de color azul turquesa le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y de tirantes, me encantaba aquel vestido, se relucía joven y a atractiva, su cabello lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre su color era de un marrón chocolate al igual que sus ojos, ninguno de los dos habíamos salido como ella, salimos al igual que nuestro mi padre con un color de pelo plateado y con un color de ojos dorados cristalinos, mi padre iba con los tejanos que siempre se ponía en ocasiones especiales, y una camisa blanca de lino muchas veces se lo quitaba para ponérmela yo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero no sé cómo se lo apañaba que siempre se daba cuenta. Y mi detestable hermano, iba con unos tejanos blancos, con una camiseta de color verde manzana, le quedaba suelta pero se le marcaba mucho su musculatura, llevaba su coleta como de costumbre le gustaba llevar el pelo largo a lo contrario que a mí. Pero su cara hoy relucía más tranquila y serena que de costumbre.

Ayame se acerco primero en saludar a los demás, al igual que lo hicieron las demás chicas, yo mientras tanto me quede plantado a unos cuantos pasos de los demás, recordando y especificando mis recuerdos, y pensando en las cosas que han estado pasando. Una figura se panto delante de mí, mirándome con una mirada maternal, mirándome fijamente al final mi mirada se encontró en sus ojos color chocolate.

Izayoi: Hijo... te ocurre algo? es por lo de tu hermano?...- por una parte no me preocupaba mucho por la marcha de mi hermano, sino que era por lo que habían echo a mis espaldas.- Luego hablaremos ¿si?- Antes de que hubiera dicho algo, me cogió de la mano y anduvimos hasta donde estaban los demás.

Mi padre se mostraba sereno y muy serio, pero parecía que estuviera cabreado con alguien, seria conmigo? por la marcha de mi hermano? no se que era pero me tenía en ascuas.

Inu no Taisho: Al fin llegas hijo ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? Y esas pintas, no son modales de ir así para despedirte de tu hermano.-Me decía el como si fuera un chiquillo de 11 años, cuanto odiaba que me regañara de esa manera, no se daba cuenta que ya no era un niño.- Bueno pero lo importante es que habéis llegado.

Inuyasha: Lo siento padre, me demore un poco en el camino...no volverá a pasar, se lo prometo.

Inu no Taisho: Esta bien, que no vuelva a suceder.- Se acerco para despedirse de mi hermano, estrechándose las manos y con un gran abrazo.- Cuídate bien hijo no nos dejes de llamar, y de escribirnos.

Sesshomaru: No se preocupe padre, se lo prometo, pero eso os aseguro que no tardaremos mucho en encontrarnos de nuevo.- Mi hermano se dirigió hasta nuestra madre, ella no paraba de derramar lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que las demás chicas presentes.- Madre no llore así, regresare pronto ya lo verá.

Izayoi: Lo sé mi niño pero no me ago. la idea de que te vayas.- eso lo decía entre sollozos.- mientras alargaba su mano para tocar su rostro, como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Mi niño te echare muchísimo de menos.-Se dan un abrazo.

Sesshomaru: Ayame mi querida prima, lo siento mucho de no poder pasar más tiempo con vosotros, al igual que mi futura cuñada Kikyo.- Se dan un abrazo como de despedía, al igual que con Kikyo y su familia, y a Rin también.

Ayame: No tienes porque disculparte, cuando estés de regreso ya tendremos tiempo para hablar,.- le dedicaba una sonrisa, cálida de niña como siempre acostumbraba a hacérnosla a él y a mí, se volvieron a abrazar, se dirigió hacia Kagura mas cariñoso ya que esa faceta nunca lo había visto, menos en aquella noche.

Sesshomaru: Kagura...- le decía en sus susurros, y acariciando su rostro.- ya no puedo aguantar más.- le hoy decir ya que los demás no se dieron cuenta, solo yo. Se cogieron de las manos, Kagura estaba roja como un tomate.- Familia..., señores... antes de partir quiero comunicarles algo...

Izayoi: ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo...?.- Mi padre puso sus manos en los hombros de mi madre, intentando tranquilizarla.

Inu no Taisho: Querida, deja hablar a nuestro hijo, seguro que es importante para que se ponga serio.- Intentando hacer una pequeña broma, como de costumbre.

Ayame: ¿Que eso tan importante primo?

Sesshomaru: como iba diciendo,...-el intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por cada momento que intentaba pronunciar algo, se ponía mas nervioso y mas colorado que un tomate.-Esto... nosotros...Kagura y yo...

Izayoi: No entiendo hijo que nos quieres decir.

Sesshomaru: Kagura y yo... somos... pareja.- Por fin lo dijo todos se quedaron de piedra al recibir la noticia, menos yo que ya lo había descubierto en aquella noche, hice la mejor cara de sorpresa que pude hacer, se que cara tendría pero bueno.

Kikyo: Kagura... eso significa... que somos...¡AAAAAAHHH!.-Se abalanzo sobre su amiga, le felicitamos sobre su noviazgo, pero ahora me tocaba a mí despedirme.

Inuyasha: Felicitaciones hermano, enhorabuena.- Nos estrechamos las manos, pero me sorprendió que en ese mismo instantes sus brazos pasaron a un abrazo, cálido, cariñoso, y sincero, hacía años que no notaba esa calidez de mi hermano, ya ni lo recordaba. También correspondí al abrazo de mi hermano, durante unos minutos permanecimos así, hasta que el comenzó el abrazo el mismo lo finalizo.

Seshhomaru: Te echare de menos renacuajo, ya no tendré a nadie con quien pelearme, ni con quien meterme y molestarlo así.- Me agarro del cuello y me empezó a despeinarme como si tuviera 12 años.- jajajajajaj.

Inuyasha: Y vale Sesshomaru, ya no soy un crio.-Le reproche, pero también lo echaría de menos, aunque fuera un necio, un burro, un imbécil...- Bueno así tendré otra habitación mas.- Entre risas.-Yo también te echare de menos hermano, cuídate.- Me devolvió la sonrisa, pero me susurro al oído una cosa que me extraño.

Sesshomaru: No te creas que te vas a desacerté de mi tan fácilmente.

Después de aquello se despidió una vez más, y sobre todo a su novia con un apasionado beso, luego recogió sus pertinencias y se marcho sereno, hasta que se giro típico de él y despidiéndose con la mirada y con una sonrisa de paz en su rostro, hasta que se desvaneció de donde estaba, me volví a quedar a tonito de lo que había visto y de lo que había vivido, no comprendía muchas cosas, lo único que quería era estar en ese lugar, pero parece el dichoso destino no me dejaba ni un solo momento allí.

Nos dirigimos hasta nuestra limusina, que nos estaba esperando desde hacía un buen rato, durante todo el trayectos me quede mirando el paisaje y a la vez escuchando música, intentando no prestar atención a la gente que estaba allí, solo quería estar solo y tranquilo, hasta que mi padre me estaba llamando para decirme que ellos ya se iban a su susodicho lugar, así que dejamos a Kikyo y a sus amigas a la casa de mi cuñada, y nos quedamos solos Ayame y yo, solos en aquella inmensa limusina, y a la vez del silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

* * *

_**Hola a todos que ¿os gusta la historia? jejeje esta es la primera vez que escribo espero que os guste.**_

_**Lamento la demora pero colgare un capitulo por semana, estoy muy liada con el tema de instituto, pero prometo colgar nuevos capítulos y os agradezco a todos los que me apoyáis para seguir colgando capítulos os quiero ;) 3**_


	16. Chapter 15 la gran noche

**Capitulo 15 La gran noche**

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la mansión Ayame se bajo del auto primero y a continuación salí yo, como siempre perdido en mis pensamientos con mis cascos puestos y sin quitármelos no me di cuenta de que mi prima se había frenado en seco así que me choque con ella, estaba delante de la puerta principal, parecía que no quería entrar, como si tuviera temor a algo. Me retire los auriculares para intentar conversar con mi prima y animarla un poco.

Inuyasha: ¿Te pasa algo Ayame? como sigas así llegaras tarde a la casa de tu amiga, y ademas como no te espabiles me cogeré el baño primero, después no te quejes de que tardo mucho.- Le guiñe el ojo y a la vez le saque la lengua cogí mis llaves que tenia en el bolsillo, y abrí aquella inmensa puerta pero antes de hacerlo, ella pronuncio algunas palabras.

Ayame: Hum... lo siento primo, estaba en mis pensamientos, y a demás no te dejare que vayas primero al baño.- Esa era mi prima, aquella muchacha que siempre te dedicaba una sonrisa y te retaba constantemente.

Solo al abrir la puerta ella entro como una bala y fue a sus aposentos a coger sus cosas e introducirse dentro del baño, mientras las doncellas hacían sus tareas, ya les faltaba poco por plegar así que les dije que ya podían retirarse y que descansaran, subí aquellas escaleras y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con suavidad, observe aquella inmensa habitación, pero lo malo de aquella inmensa habitación es que hacia bastante calor, así que abrí la ventana y me quite la camiseta y dejarla en la cesta de la ropa sucia, prepare la ropa para la cena de esta noche, así que lo deje encima de mi cama, para hacer tiempo deje las cosas preparadas y me dirigí a mi estantería donde había aquella foto, aquella foto que me traía tantos recuerdos, la foto de mi abuela Kaede en la que salia yo sentado en su regazo y mi hermano sentado en el suelo, recuerdo todo con detalle, aquella noche, aquellas historias que me contaba, todo con cada detalle, la deposite en su lugar la foto y al mismo tiempo se oía abrirse la puerta, así que me precipite a recoger mis cosas para irme al baño.

Ayame: Primo ya tienes el baño libre.

Inuyasha: enseguida voy, no te demores vistiéndote y coge las cosas que necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?.- Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme al baño, pero mi prima me detuvo.- ¿Y ahora que sucede Ayame?.- Me gire para observarla.

Ayame: nada... solo que quiero agradecerte por lo que has echo antes... en la playa, por salvar a Kagome.- Me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Inuyasha: No hay de que, lo volvería hacer si es preciso...- en ese momento note que me hervía la sangre y notaba como mis mejillas me ardían, desvié la mirada antes de que Ayame se diera cuenta de como estaba, pero era demasiado tarde, ya lo había notado se empezó a reír, pero concreto otra cosa.

Ayame: A caso tu...- se quedo muda al instante.

Inuyasha: Acaso yo que.- le conteste.- Vamos Ayame, vete a vestirte si no llegaremos tarde.

Ayame: aaah si...-me di la vuelta para seguir ir a donde tenia que ir pero Ayame volvió hablar.- Espera Inuyasha... he ha bisado a los demás de que se esperen en el mismo lugar que esta tarde para ir todos a la casa de Kagome. Ahh y ahora no tardes en el baño que tenemos que irnos no te olvides.- se metió en su habitación.

Inuyasha: Heee.- no me dejo ni contestar, bueno ahora ya podía ir al baño. Así que me puse en marcha.

Entre en el lavabo cerré la puerta pestillo, me prepare el agua, pero necesitaba una ducha fría para quitarme la calor que tenia encima, me quite lo que llevaba puesto y me introduje a la ducha, notaba como aquella agua helada recorría por mi cabeza, lo necesitaba con urgencia aquella helada y cálida ducha, me venían las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado, lo que ha pasado estos días, mi pasado, y aquella muchacha que tan solo haberla visto por primera vez me robo el corazón durante hace muchos años atrás...

_Recuerdo..._

_Había un niño de 6 años, allí sentado en un columpio, contemplando como los demás niños se divertían mientras que aquel niño se columpiaba tranquilamente. El aspecto del niño era de una gran belleza y de unos ojos dorados y cristalinos que a la vez su color de pelo que no era muy habitual era de un color platino, siempre los niños se acercaban por interés._

_Aquella tarde a pareció una niña muy bonita, con un vestido de color verde azulado que le llegaban en sus pequeñas rodillas, con sus zapatos negros, sus mejillas eran de un color muy rosado y cálido, sus grandes ojos color chocolate, y su cabello color azabache le llegaba por encima de aquellos minúsculos hombros. Me miraba con una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes, era bonita cálida y reluciente. Yo solo me quede observándola boquiabierto, como si se me hubiera presentado un ángel en ese mismo momento..._

_Fin del recuerdo..._

Y al fin la había vuelto a ver, en aquella noche, en aquella feria, por fin nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, pero veo que ella no se acordó de mi, cada vez que lo recordaba mi corazón se encogía pero a la vez se alegraba de volverla a ver, volverte abrazar, volverte a sentir tu piel, tu voz... Pero que estaba diciendo, no podía ser que aquellos sentimientos volvieran a recobrar vida, pero no podía negar lo que sentía, no podía negar aquello. Después de salir de la ducha, me mire al espejo, me apoye en la pica, cerré por un instante los ojos y al volverme a mirar en el espejo, por un milésimo instante me había parecido ver a mi lado a Kagome, envuelta con una bata de baño a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda, acercarse hasta encontrarse con mis labios. Pero volví a la realidad, ella no estaba allí a mi lado, otra vez notaba esa onda de calor que recorría por mi cuerpo, volví a meter la cabeza debajo de la ducha solo para volverme a refrescar solo por unos instantes y parece que conseguí tranquilizarme de nuevo.

Al hacer eso me fui a mi cuarto para acabarme de vestir, cuando vi la ropa que antes deposite en mi cama no era la misma, esta vez había bermudas tejanas y una camisa de lino blanca, y de zapatos unas ibicencas blancas, en ese momento imagine quien me las había cambiado Ayame como no. Me vestí me arregle un poco y con mi cazadora favorita, cuando me la puse aun tenia la fragancia lavanda olor a rosas, a frutas, era una mezcla muy buena, no me demore mas tiempo y baje las escaleras en la puerta principal ya estaba mi prima lista con una bolsa para la ropa de al día siguiente.

Inuyasha: preparada? menos mal que la pequeña tortuga ha avanzado y me ha echo caso una vez en la vida.- le hice una pequeña broma como de costumbre, ella detestaba que le llamasen lenta, me gustaba mucho hacerla enfadar.

Ayame: si ya estoy lista pero, para ya de decirme tortuga.- me reí bastante, le abrí la puerta como un caballero, ella se quedo un poco parada con mi actitud, pero ya era la costumbre que tenia, ya que así era como me educaron ella salio antes de la casa y a la vez yo y cerrando aquella inmensa puerta, cuando me gire me estaba observando atentamente y un poco boquiabierta así que no entendía el por que, me miraba de arriba a bajo, así que yo también decidí hacer lo mismo.- Guau!, te sienta bien...

Inuyasha: Porque te pones así he pequeña?.- es lo que intente decir, sabia que ella había elegido este vestuario, pero quería seguir fingiendo de no saber nada.- Ya se que soy atractivo pero no llegar a este punto hehehe.

Ayame: Sabes que eres muy creído verdad?

Inuyasha: Lo se no cal que me lo digas dos veces... ahora enserio tengo alguna cosa rara para que estés boquiabierta, parece que te van a entrar moscas como sigas así.

Ayame: He echo una buena elección poniéndote esa ropa te favorece mas, se te ve mas atractivo para alguien que yo se... aparte mi querido primo pensaba que tenias mas gusto para vestir.- acabo ella por concretar con una sonrisa.- Ahh y una foto de recuerdo.- saco su cámara he hizo varias fotos como de costumbre, y mira que no me gustaba mucho que me sacaran tantas fotos.- Ale ya esta, vamos?

Inuyasha: si vamos que los demás nos esperan, voy a llamar al cochero para que nos lleve.

Ayame: vale, oye Inuyasha te vas a resfriar si te dejas constantemente el pelo mojado, y mira que hoy hace un poco mas de frío.- la verdad siempre iba así si fuera en verano como invierno así que ya era la costumbre, ella parecía tener un poco mas de frío normal, como iba vestida, con unos pantalones cortos, una blusa ancha de un color azul celeste y unas albarcas blancas, me quite la cazadora para que ella se la pusiera.- Inuyasha... no tienes por que...

Inuyasha: anda ponte eso o si no la persona que yo se me mataría, ahora vengo voy a llamar al cochero.

No tardo mucho en llegar el cochero así que nos subimos rápido, una vez dentro cogí mi móvil como de costumbre, y mire algo que antes no tenia en el móvil, había un numero de móvil y a la vez una foto de Kagome con Mina, se relucía preciosa con su pelo recogido sonriendo cálida-mente ahora comprendía porque me dijo aquello, aquella timidez tenia, sus mejillas de un color rosado, sus enormes ojos color chocolate, otra vez me venia las imágenes que se me habían proyectado en el lavabo otra vez esa calor inmensa que me recorría por el cuerpo, necesitaba fumar en ese momento y estar solo, yo ya había dejado el tabaco pero nada mas lo tomaba cuando estaba frustrado.

El cochero se paro enfrente de la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado con los demás ellos ya entraron parecían muertos de frió o algo así, hicimos nuestro saludo como siempre, Miroku iba con sus tejanos favoritos y una camisa de color negra al igual que sus albarcas y con un peinado distinto que siempre, como si se hubiera desecho de su coleta o se lo hubiera cortado con la coleta puesta, Koga iba vestido con unos tejanos blancos y una camisa de color azul y unas albarcas blancas y su peinado de el era el mismo que siempre, con su cresta se le podía llamar así ya que ahora lo tenia un poco mas largo de lo que no estaba ni Bankotsu ni Shippo.

Inuyasha: Oye donde están Bankotsu y Shippo no venían con vosotros?

Miroku: Parece que han cambiado de opinión nada mas al llegar se pegaron una ducha y me dijeron que les despertase a la hora en que nos marcháramos pero cuando les desperté me dijeron que estaban muy cansados para eso.- Lo explicaba el entre risas, de repente me interrumpió de nuevo mi amigo, pero esta vez fue Koga ya que no paraba de mirar a mi prima Ayame.

Koga: Oye Inuyasha, estas seguro que el cochero sabe donde vive Kagome? no se va a perder o algo así?.- se empezó a reír, y se percato en observar todos los movimientos y los gestos de mi prima, mientras que ella no se daba cuenta de sus miradas.

Inuyasha: Tranquilo, que ya le he dicho la dirección, no se perderá.

Ayame: ya estamos llegando mirad esta allí mismo, a que es bonita la casa?.-se percato a decir con su voz aniñada.

El cochero se debuto delante de aquella casa, ellos se bajaron antes que yo antes de salir al exterior cogí mi móvil y volví a observar aquella adorable foto le acaricie la cara como si estuviera delante de mis narices, recordando otra vez aquella niña que me observaba con aquellos enormes ojos color chocolate, me ignotizaban al igual que ahora y volví a repasar su numero de teléfono lo guarde en la agenda de el teléfono me guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo y a continuación me puse las manos sobre mi rostro para refrescarme tan solo unos segundos pero parecía inútil, tal como mi cara y mis manos estaban ardiendo. Miroku volvió al auto:

Miroku: Inuyasha no piensas salir?.- se me quedo mirando por unos instantes atónito pero notaba que su mirada se estaba volviendo mas intensa y preocupante.- Oye tío te encuentras bien?.- Al fin me quite las manos de mi rostro y le dedique una sonrisa a mi amigo Miroku y tranquilizarlo.

Inuyasha: Tranquilo estoy bien, ahora salgo.- Así que no tuve otro remedio que salir del coche me dirigí otra vez hacia el cochero para que estuviese al tanto de cuando tenia que volver. Me diriji hacia donde se encontraba Koga y Ayame pero parece que Miroku me cogió del brazo y me detuvo no se tragaba lo que le había contestado.- Te pasa algo Miroku? te dije que estoy bien no te preocupes.

Miroku: Oye seguro que no te pasa nada? mira que estas raro desde...-Siempre era así de improvisado y detallista con esas cosas, nunca se le escapaba ninguna cosa.- Ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo.- He volvimos hacer nuestro típico saludo.

Inuyasha: Gracias tío igualmente te digo, pero... por casualidad no tendrás ..- si lo decía me mataría el y Koga, les prometí no volver a fumar nunca mas pero en este caso lo necesitaba con asosego. Mientras el se le había quedado una cara de sorpresa.- Nada olbidalo.

Miroku: Que si tengo que? ahora me lo dices.- Mejor no decirle nada, me cabreaba mucho cuando se ponía mas terco que una mula.-Venga va desembucha.

Inuyasha: Ya te he dicho que no es nada, anda vamos no les a gamos esperar.- Menos mal que se me había ocurrido una escusa en un momento, pero parecía que Miroku no se iba a dar por vencido. Así que yo continué mi camino para dirigirme hasta Koga y Ayame cuando de repente otra vez Miroku comenzó hablar.

Miroku: Inuyasha...no me digas... que vas a volver hacerlo... pero no nos prometiste que no volverías hacer, lo prometiste.-esta vez un poco mas cabreado de lo normal, así que tuve que intervenir antes de que empezara ha ponerse mas argumento que siempre, me acerque a el para cambiarle de opinión - Dime que no has vuelto hacerlo, que no has vuelto a fumar,..

Inuyasha: eee, solo era una pequeña broma, te prometo que aun no me he fumado ningún cigarro, lo prometo por la promesa que hice,... tranquilo respira que hoy hay que relajarse y no ponerse histérico.- Le intente convencer para que no se preocupara mas ya que para mi Miroku e Koga eran como mis hermanos siempre nos preocupábamos de uno del otro pero parecía yo el hermano pequeño que siempre se meten en líos Así que le dije una pequeña broma.- Y deja tus humos hasta que empiecen las clases.

Miroku: Maldito bastardo me las vas a pagar.- Intento alcanzarme, pero como yo era el mas ágil de los tres, aparte que ellos también eran ágiles - No hullas cobarde Koga ayúdame a coger a este mocoso del demonio.- Me acerque lo mas rápido a mi prima para que me sostuviera la cazadora ya que antes me la devolbio dentro de la limusina y para que ella se adelantara para entrar en la casa y no cogiera frió.

Inuyasha:Ayame por favor podrías guardarme la cazadora y entrar dentro de la casa antes de que estos dos te hagan algo.- le hice una pequeña broma.

Ayame: De acuerdo pero no tardeís mucho en entrar he, y no corráis que con lo elegantes que vais vayais desastrosos.- Ella se adentro dentro de la casa, pero en vez de recibirle Kagome le recibio a Sango, su amiga lucia una camiseta de tirantes de un color crema y encima una camisa de color naranja muy calido pero lo llebaba atado por encima de sus caderas y abierta y unos tejanos cortos al igual que mi giro para volvernos y no se percato mucho en lanzarnos su calida sonrisa y a la vez.- No tardeis mucho ee.

Sango parecia estar alucinando con nosotros, seguro que se preguntara porque estos tres chicos se persiguen como niños de 6 años, asi que Ayame entro dentro de la casa y saludar a su amiga mientras que nosotrsos corriamos como inveciles, pero las dos chicas se nos quedo mirando durante un largo rato.

Sango: Hola chicos que no pensais entrar?.- Pregunto la morena, ya que estaba un poco sorprendida, cuando ella pronuncio aquellas palabras Miroku se detubo en seco observando a la joven pero que cada vez se estaba poninendo mas rojo de lo normal.- Bueno cuando querais entrais ee.- Las chicas ya se adentraron dentro de la casa, asi que nos quedamos nosotros tres fuera de la casa.

Koga al final me alcanzo me rendi por completo ya de que en cabezoneria no le ganaba a ninguno de los dos, de momento Miroku se habia quedado quieto como una estatua y mas colorado como nunca lo habia visto antes, asi que echamos una mirada complice entre Koga y yo, asi que empezamos a caminar sigilosamente a donde se encontra el y al atacarlo por la espalda, asi que lo hicimos y cuando pusimos nuestras manos en sus hombros pego un bote que parecia un gato no paramos de reirnos de la cara de susto que se le habia quedado a Miroku.

Miroku: Pero que animales que sois que me quereis que me de un ataque aqui mismo?.- No podiamos de parar de reir, hasta que el volvio a ponerse serio como de costumbre y volvio a formular aquella pregunta que antes me habia echo.- Y ahora enserio Inuyasha, no abras vuelto a fumar verdad? o no me digas que te has vuelto alcoholico de golpe?.- Koga se quedo paralizado al ver que dijo eso y antes de que contestase empezo hablar el.

Koga: Inuyasha te has vuelto loco?! pero si digiste que no lo volverias hacer y ahora que te aigas arastrado a la vebida, no te entiendo tio cada día me sorprendes...

Entre tanta regañina ya me estaba cansando, y me estaba cabreando cada vez más y más, se pensaba que teni años para ponserse de esa manera, y encima que no he vuelto a fumar desde entonces y a vever empeze un poco pero ya no volvi hacerlo más, pero eso era cosa del pasado que eso ya no tenia inportancia, si que era verdad que necesitaba desaogarme y fumar y parar de pensar chiquilladas. Hasta que no podia más explote para que se callaran ellos dos.

Inuyasha: YA BASTA! ME QUEREIS DEJAR EMPAZ!.-Los dos se quedarón parados a mi reacción, asi que conteste mosqueado.- Si te preocupa por lo que te he dicho tranquilo que no he vuelto ni a fumar ni a beber y a demás si que me apetece fumarme uno pero me mantengo al margen y ya que parece que no se puede ni hacer no una pequeña broma.

Miroku: Inu...yasha... si que necesitas uno la verdad, pero saves que te lo decimos por tu bién ya saves que para nosotros dos eres como un hermano más, y perdona por la regañina.

Koga: Tiene razón Miroku te lo decimos por tu bién y a parte heres como un hermano para nosotros dos, pero lo que nos fastidia esque te mosques y te encierres contigo mismo y no deges que te ayuden los demas...- por una parte el tenia razón, siempre me guardo las cosas para mi.- Siempre pones buena cara para los demas, siempre te preocupas para los otros y no dejas que te ayuden...

Inuyasha: Se que quereis ayudarme y os lo agradezco para mi también sois como mis hermanos, pero de verdad que no volvere a mencionar nada de eso y de verdad estoy bien...

Miroku: Koga tiene razon tienes que dejar que te ayuden a ti también que no lo ves que asi te aras mas daño...

Inuyasha: Cuantas veces os tengo que decir que estoy bien.- se me quedaron mirando aun preocupados asi que tube que planear otra estrategia rapida ya que era malo en eso no se me daba mucho pensar en estrategias, asi que intente tranquilizarme para que mi voz sonara normal que siempre.- Sera mejor que...sera mejor que entreis dentro de la casa... yo ire en un segundo.

Koga: Esta bién pero luego tendremos una charla y nos lo aclararas que te pasa.

Miroku: Sera mejor que entremos no agamos esperar a las señoritas.- Ya empezaba con sus tonterias.- Sera que no tardes Inuyasha si vemos que no regresas en ese segundo ya heres hombre muerto.

Koga: te estamos vigilando no lo olbides.

Inuyasha: Perder cuidado en un segundo voy.- Se hiban marchando lentamente no paraban de girarse cada dos segundos.- Quereis entrar de una vez, ya os he dicho que ya voy. Vaa!

Por fin aquellos dos habian entrado dentro de la casa, me quede observando el cielo estrellado que lucia esta noche y a la vez estaba al lado del aquel arbol grande, me apoye en el tronco y deje caer mi cabeza a que hiciera contacto con aquel tronco y dejando pasar aquella brisa nocturna y calida que a la vez cerré los ojos para acordarme todo detalladamente, donde me quede esperando durante unos segundos a que Kagome saliera de su casa para devolberme mi cazadora, relucia con una gran sonrisa, aquella sonrisa de cuando nos vimos por primera vez, aquel rostro angelical, aquella mirada chocolatada, todo me acordaba cada detalle de ella.

Volví a la realidad, no podria estar con quien yo amase, no podria hacer lo que me venga en gana todo lo que pudiera hacer cualquier persona normal, eso me superaba mis fuerzas, desde pequeño siempre he tenido que callar y obedecer, aprender buenos modales para el día de mañana, no podia ni hacer lo que en realidad deseaba sin que nadie te dijera lo que tenias que hacer.

Aprobeche estando unos minutos mas en aquel lugar, cuando de repente vino la mascota de Kagome en donde me situaba, me agache para acariciarla.

Inuyasha: parece que te alegras mucho de verme ee pequeña.- aun acariciandola.- sera mejor que entremos vaya a ser que tu ama te meta bronca.-

Seria mejor entrar en la casa antes de que alguien se preocupara, así que nos pusimos en marcha ya que a mi lado hiba Mina, mientras hiba tarareando una canción que habia compuesto hacia unas semanas atras, se me hacia raro escuchar aquello pero a mi no me importaba ya que ahora estaba solo y nadie me oia, no me importaba.

Estube delante de la puerta esperando a que me abriesen, eche un vistazo a lo que habia a mi alrdededor mientras que daba la espalda a la puerta, la abrieron de inmediato pero cuando me gire me quede mirandola estaba reluciente esa noche, hiba como mi prima pero a ella le sentaba mejor pero esta vez el pelo lo llebaba recogida con una coleta baja y para el lado derecho. Al ver que la obserbaba con fascinación ella empezo a ponerse colorada y agacho la cabeza para observar a su mascota.

Kagome: Al fin te encuentro, donde te habias metido pequeña.- se agacho para acariciarla. Luego se incorporo para luego mirarme.- Buenas noches Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches Kagome, hoy estas realmente bellisima.-no podia creerme lo que acababa de decir, al decir aquello nos miramos mutuamente pero eso si los ella con las mejillas completamente coloradas, al igual que las mias las notaba ardiendo todo mi cuerpo mas bien.

Kagome: Humm g...gracias tu también te ves bien...-en ese mismo instante mi cara se lleno de felicidad pero era verdad esta noche ella se veia realmente bella. Ella intento decir algo, pero se callo de inmediato pero volvio a mirarme y entonces hablo.- Pasa todos los demas estan esperando.- y a la vez con una sonrisa calida.

Inuyasha: Esta bien no nos demoremos mas.

Nos introdujimos dentro de la casa, en aquella acojedora casa, tan calida y una aroma a la banda todo olia a mi pequeña niña deseaba rodearla, manteniendola a mi lado, acariciar su dulce piel y delicada, todo de ella, notaba mi como mi corazón volvia a desbocarse en aquellos pensamientos como la temperatura de mi piel aumentaba cada milesima de segundo, porque ahora ese deseo, porque no esta mañana o porque no no en otro momento? mi deseo cada vez aumentaba, necesitaba aire fresco necesitaba quitarme este sofoco de encima, pero era demasiado tarde ya estabamos casi llegando.

Entramos en aquel comedor donde nos esperaban los demas, mientras las tres chicas servian la comida encima de la mesa me dirigi hacia una estanteria que estaban repletas de fotografias, algunas mas recientes o otras mas antiguas. Me quede fascinado en una fotografia en la que salia Kagome cuando era pequeña y el resto de su familia, no habia cambiado en nada, aquella adorable niña a la que conoci me acordaba cada uno de sus detalles. Cerre los ojos para verlo todo con claridad, volver aquel lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, volver a retroceder en el tiempo, volverte a ver tu calida sonrisa tus mejillas sonrosadas, todo quiero volver a revivir aquello y una y otra vez.

Note como alguien se dirigia a mi lado y a la vez note como una mano se depositaba en mi hombro, era un tacto suave. Volvi abrir los ojos lentamente y movi la cabeza para encontrarme con aquellos ojos chocolatados era Kagome que se encontraba a mi lado, tan serena y tranquila ya que a la vez relucia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios a la que tanto adoraba, otra vez aquellas sonrosadas mejillas que tanto anelaba, aquel rostro angelical de nuevo se presento ante mi otra vez notaba aquella niña calida mirandome con aquellos enormes ojos en ese mismo instante en la que ya habia pasado varias veces pero esta con mas intensidad, me perdia en aquellos inmesos ojos chocolatados con la mirada serena y a la vez excitante, me quede embobado mirandola, ella empezo hablarme pero yo no me percate a escucharla.

Kagome: Te encuentras bien?.- en ese momento deje atras mis fantasias para prestarle atención a ella.- Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si...Si tranquila estoy bien, solo esque estoy cansado nada mas.- le dedique una sonrisa tierna, asi que le pregunte el motibo del cual se habia percatado a venir a mi lado.- Y que era lo que deseabas?.- me vino una gran fragancia a comida.- Hummm que bien guele...

Kagome: Decirte que la comida ya esta lista.

Inuyasha: Hum... de acuerdo vamos que ahora si me ha entrado mucha hambre.

Ella empezo andar hasta la mesa, me la quede mirando en la manera en que se movia parecia no rozar el suelo era tan graciosa toda de si ya que antes no me habia fijado pero ahora prestaria mas atención en cada uno de sus movimientos. Kagome se volteo para mirarme de nuevo pero esta vez como si fuera una madre mirando a su hijo con cariño y a la vez divertida. Una pequeña carcajada me salio de mis labios, no lo podia evitar intentaba taparme la boca con la mano para que no se diera cuenta, pero parece que los demas se unieron a las risas.

Kagome: No decias que tenias hambre? venga va espavila...-esta vez como una regañina cariñosa-...y se puede saver de que te ries?

Sango: vamos chicos, sentaos de una vez que no veis que la cena se enfriara. Ghmmm.- ella también empezo a reir.- va no os demoreis mas...gm hahah.

Kagome: Si ya vamos... pero me quereis decir de que os reis?

Inuyasha: de nada gms...- ella me seguia mirandome como me reia a carcajadas, para disimular mi alegria y las ganas que tenia de estar a solas con ella.- las damas primero.

Sango: Que caballero..., hayyy ojala encontrara un chico así de caballeroso...

Kagome: No empecemos Sango.- sugeto los hombros de su amiga y empezo a a empujarla para que caminara pero con suabidad.- Que los demas nos estan esperando.

Sango: Que pasa es la verdad!

Ayame: Se puede saver porque tardais tanto? venga va que que nosotros tenemos hambre.

Sango: Siiii!.- como si fuera una niña de 5 años cogio la mano de Kagome y se fueron corriendo a sentarse en la mesa.

Me puse en marcha para ir a la mesa pero Ayame me agarró del brazo y me detubo un segundo, me miraba con cara de interogación, parecia que me queria hacerme un interrogatorio hay mismo en medio de todos, permanecimos asi durante dos segundos le acaricie sus megillas para que se relajara un poco y la bese en la frente, pero ella en cambió me abrazo con firmeza y con mucha fuerza.

Inuyasha: Ayame...- le correspondi a su abrazo y a la vez le hice una pequeña broma para que se relajara un poco.- No puedo respirar bien...- le susurre al oido.

Ayame: Upps lo siento... ha sido un impulso, no volvera a repetirse...-le acaricie su cabeza suavemente y con dulzura, ella alzo su rostro para mirarme en aquellos inmensos ojos de color verde esmeralda.- Inu..

Inuyasha: tranquila puedes acerlo tantas veces como quieras no me molesta.- le dedique una amplia sonrisa.- vamos no agamos esperarles más.

Ayame asintio y nos fuimos a sentarnos con los demas. Miroku se sentaba en frente de Sango y al lado estaba Koga estaba en fente de Ayame donde ahora se sentaba, y Kagome delante de mi la podia observar con mucha tranquilidad y podia mirarla tantas veces que quisiera, observar cada uno de sus movimentos cada uno de sus gestos su mirada, todo de ella.

Miroku: Al fin venis parece que Inuyasha nos matara de ambre como siga asi...- dijo el un poco chinchandome como siempre.- Sera mejor que empecemos no?

Sango: Es verdad empezamos ya que mi estomago no aguanta mas.- empezo a servir la comida a cada uno de nosotros y en ese mismo instante ella y Miroku empezaron a comer.- Que aprobeche.

Ayame: No os podeis esperar a que los demas tengamos la comida lista? hay que par de dos glotones que estais echos.- empezo a reir y a la vez nos unimos todos.- sera mejor que comamos antes de que se enfrie.

Miroku y Sango se mirarón al ver que nosotros empezamos a reir, las mejillas de sus rostros empezaron a sonrojarse por como nunca lo habian echo y a ala vez miraron para otro lado para que no se avergonzasen mas pero también empezaron a reir.

Koga: Miroku nunca cambiasr y ni cambiaras...- le empezo a despenar un poco de su revuelto cabello.- pareces un chiquillo de 6 años ambriento.

Miroku: Mira quien fue hablar el mas mimado de todos, y para ya de despeinarme caray.- las chicas empezaron a reir con la escena de aquellos dos y sin saver como me contagiaron la risa, la verdad que aquella escena era bastante graciosa.- A ti te gustaria que te despenaran y te quitaran tu preciada cresta mas o menos.

Koga: No pero la mayoria de veces me la despeinas y no te digo nada aunque es un gran esfuerzo porque para que me dure este peinado tengo que estar 15 minutos para obtener un buen resultado.

Ayame: ¿En serio que tardas 15 minutos para hacerte esa cresta?

Koga: Claro que si.

Yo me encontraba perdido pero a la vez escuchando aquella chorrada de conversación, me pasaba casi toda la hora mirando a Kagome que se encontraba atenta a los demas y gentil, no me cansaba de mirar su belleza, me sentia tan bien y agusto que desearia que el tiempo se detubiera y estuvieramos solos para poder estar mas cerca del uno y del otro, poder abrazarla, volver a sentir aquel calor y su fragancia.

Notaba que mi cuerpo volvia a arder de nuevo, notaba como si estubiera en llamas no savia si aguantaria mas aquel sofoco que tenia, bebi un poco de coca-cola para refrescarme un poco me lo bebi de un solo golpe y a la vez con mucho ruido, odiaba que hiciera tanto ruido mi garganta a la hora de tragar saliba o cualquier cosa, solo quiero pasar siempre desapercibido sin que nadie este pendiente de todo lo que ago pero siempre me salia mal.

Miroku: Vaya vaya parece que tu Inuyasha estabas sediento ¿en que estarias pensando?.- era tipico de el que hiciera preguntas asi.

Inuyasha: la verad tenia bastante sed. Y no Miroku estas muy equivocado no soy tan mal pensado como tu .- le devolvi el mismo comentario pero esta vez un poco con mas comedia.- al final se me pegara tus costumbres ya lo veras.

Ayame: Mejor que no se te pegue las cosas de Miroku no quiero aguantarte.- comenzaba a reir como una niña pequeña.

Kagome: ¿Inuyasha quieres mas coca-cola?

Inuyasha: Hummm... no gracias ya estoy bien asi.

Toda la velada trancurrio con normalidad, estuvimos hablando y compartiendo lo que habian echo estas vacaciones, después ayudamos a las chicas a recoger la mesa e hacer un poco de orden hasta que se hizo tarde y los chicos y yo teniamos que regresar a nuestras casas.

Sango: que hora es?

Miroku: són las 2:15 de la mañana, creo que deveriamos de irnos...-Miroku hizo una señal a Koga ya que el estaba conversando con mi prima Ayame de lo qual no se habian separado ni un segundo.- Las señoritas tienen que descansar.

Koga: Tienes razón sera mejor que nos vayamos, al final te vendras a mi casa Miroku?

Miroku: Si al final si que puedo

Koga: esta bien... Oye Inuyasha quieres venirte a mi casa a pasar la noche con tus colegas?.- los dos chicos se quedaron mirandome esperando a que asintiera.- Que dices Inuyasha te animas?

Inuyasha: Lo siento mucho pero no puedo mis padres me han dejado al mando de la casa, otro día sera.- Por una parte queria ir pero lo malo esque tenia que quedarme al cargo de la casa pero si iva me arian un interrogatorio y como que no estaba para aguantar aquellas preguntas.- Sera mejor que nos despidamos de las chicas.

Koga: Bueno no pasa nada pero tu no te libras de nosotros de lo de la charla que estuvimos haciendo antes de cenar, que conste.- Otra vez con lo mismo pero esta vez me lo decia con seriedad al igual que la mirada de Miroku.- Esta bien

Miroku: Tu no te libras chabal, si sera mejor no quiero ser descortes con las damas.

Inuyasha: Ya veo que no...- me acerque para despedirme de mi prima.- Sera mejor que me vaya ya si necesitas algo me llamas y aqui estare de acuerdo?.- le bese la mejilla a Ayame y a su frente tiernamente.

Ayame: Tranquilo primo cualquier cosa ya te llamare.- le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Me acerque para despedirme de Sango al igual que a Kagome pero a ella me costaria mas despedirme al acercarme a ella notaba como mi corazón se desbocaba cada segundo. Pero Miroku y Koga se me adelantaron para despedirse los primeros, pero parecia que no querian separase de Sango y de Ayame normal se les notaba que estavan colados por aquellas dos y seguro que a mi se me notaria que estaba colado por mi pequeña a la que siempre estuve enamorado de ella.

Miroku: Gracias Kagome por todo y esto hay que repetirlo otra vez.- se dirigio a despedirse de su querida Sango.- Adios princesa espero que descanses bien esta noche.- se inclino para darle un beso en la mano.- luego se despidio de Ayame.- Adios pequeña no agas trabesuras esta noche.- le chinchaba como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Ayame: Pierde cuidado.- He echo un vistazo a su amiga a la que estaba colorada.

Sango: B..Buenas noches...- su rostro se encontraba roja como un tomate.

Kagome: no hay de que cuando querais esta es vuestra casa y siempre sereis vienvenidos.- se quedo sorprendida al ver lo que hizo Miroku e hizo un mirada a su amigo.

Koga: Gracias por todo me lo he pasado fantastico.- se dirigio a despedirse de Sango.- Adios Sango nos vemos a la proxima vez.- y a la vez se acerco a mi prima y se inclino para despedirse como lo habia echo Miroku hacia Sango.- Buenas noches mi pequeña angel.

Ayame: A...Asta la proxima.- ella también se puso colorada.

Kagome: no hay de que.- No comprendia lo que pasaba con aquellos dos.

Miroku: Inuyasha Koga y yo te esperamos fuera.- Ellos salieron de la casa y a mi me dejaron delante de las tres chicas a las cuales Sango y Ayame se quedaron atonitas.

Inuyasha: E...esta bien.- logre decir eso en un susurro, ahora si que por fin me pude acercarme a Kagome y podria despedirme tal y como se lo merecia, aunque mi corazon estaba brotandome con fuerza.-Gracias por la cena Kagome ha estado muy bien.

Kagome: no hay de que podeis venir cuando querais.

Inuyasha: Bueno... sera mejor que me vaya ya... adios my lady .- hice lo mismo que habian echo Miroku y Koga, no hiva a ser descortes volvi a besar aquellas suaves manos aquel contacto a frutas, aquel contacto delicado y celestial. Volvi a mirarla a los ojos ella estaba sonrojada me acerque a su oido para susurrarle algo.- Ya he entendido a lo que te has referido esta mañana...

Kagome: Humm... A...Asi?.- le asenti con la cabeza.- E...esta bien

Inuyasha: Hgm... tranquila no lo save nadie...- me marche de su lado y me dirigi a la puerta principal pero oy que mi prima me llamava de nuevo. Me volte e para verla.- Si Ayame?

Ayame: Mañana no cal que me vengas a buscar ya vendre yo...

Inuyasha: De acuerdo... pero no llegues tarde mañana, y portate bien e granujilla.- le saque la lengua y me marche corriendo antes de que mi prima me protestara algo.

Me dirigi donde se encontraban Koga y Miroku donde me estaban esperando, cuando me acerque ya estaban hablando de lo bien que se lo habian pasado. Llame al cochero para que nos vinierana buscarnos pero parecia que ellos se marchaban solos.

Inuyasha: Oye quereis que os llebe con el coche a casa de Koga?

Miroku: No es una mala idea... ahora no me apetecia andar la verdad.

Koga: De verdad... no seriamos una carga?

Inuyasha: De verdad que no me importa llevaros.- llame a nuestro chofer para que vinieran a buscarnos.- Listo ya esta, dentro de 15 minutos vendra.

No tardo mucho en llegar el chofer entramos y empezamos a hablar duante el trallecto hasta llegar en casa de Koga. Ellos ya se vajaron al ver que ya estabamos delante de la casa de Koga nos despedimos e hicimos nuestro saludo como siempre pero antes de eso.

Koga: Oye mañana pasate que vamos a ensallar y traete la guitarra sin falta.

Inuyasha: ee vale esta bien, hasta mañana.

Miroku: no te olvides hasta mañana.

Inuyasha: Buenas noches.

Me espere un momento a que mis amigos entraran y una vez ya habian entrado le dije el cochero que arrancara para regresar a casa estaba tan cansado echo polvo lo unico que queria era estar en mi habitación y tocar la guitarra. El viaje de regreso se me hizo vastante corto una vez que ya estabamos delante de la puerta me vaje lo mas rapido posible a la vez despedirme del cohcero, abrí la puerta de la casa y entre dentro activando la alarma, subí las escalreas y lo primero que hice era mirar la habitación de mis padre por si se encontraba dentro de la casa pero eso no era así, estaba solo en la inmensa mansión.

Fui otra vez a echarme una ducha rapida, me quite la ropa que tenia puesta y me introduje de nuevo en la ducha para refrescarme y parecia que lo conseguia. Me envolvi la toalla por la cintura y a la vez otra toalla quitarme un poco la umedad del cabello pero dejandolo aun mojado, diposite la ropa en la cesta de la ropa sucia y sali del lababo para dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando entre cerré la puerta para tener mas intimidad aun ya saviendo que no habia nadie en la casa, cogi del armario un pijama limpio y también cogí la ropa interior. Me lo puse con mucha facilidad y solo me deje sin la parte de arriba del pijama solo con los calzoncillos y pantalones.

Busque la guitarra que la tenia escondida en un ricon del armario junto con una libreta en la cual ai componia mis propias canciones. Aquella guitarra fue un regalo de mi abuela antes de que dejase este mundo, en aquel entonces tenia 11 años cuando la vi por ultima vez...

_``Recuerdos´´_

_Era un martes por la tarde, un 14 de diciembre en la que ya hacia bastante frio y a la vez se aproximaban las vacaciones de invierno._

_Yo ya salia disparado hacia la salida para poder ir al parque o jugar con la nieve que comenzaba a caer, junto con mis amigos Miroku y Koga ya que en aquella epoca eran unos verdaderos crios para entonces. En el exterior vi a dos personas y muy familiares eran mi abuela y mi detestable hermano esperandome, peró mi querida abuela relucia bastante mas joven de lo normal, peró vi en su mirada una pizca de tristeza y a la vez alegria ._

_Me acerque lo más rapido que pude para estar al lado de mi abuela Kaede y seguidamente Miroku y Koga estaban detras de mi ya que también tenian un gran aprecio y los trataban con mucho cariño._

_Abuela Kaede!.- Se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza y mucho cariño.- Cuanto tiempo, pensé que no vendrias a visitarnos._

_Hola pequéñin, me has echado mucho demenos he.- Acariciaba su cabeza con mucho cariño, por un momento alzo su rotro para ver a Miroku y a Koga.- Hola jovencitos ya veo que habeis creido más desde la ultima vez que os vi._

_Buenas tardes señora Kaede.- le hicieron una leve reberencia como verdaderos caballeros y a la vez dedicandoles una sonrisa y la contestación les salio a coro._

_Inuyasha no seas mal educado y saluda a tu hermano.- Lo dijo al darse cuenta de que no le dije nada asi que me dirigi sin ganas donde se encontraba mi hermano mayor._

_Hola Sesshomaru.- le conteste con mala gana como de costumbre, y por venganza de el me empezo a despeinar como siempre ya que a mi me molestaba mucho y lo odiaba que me hicieran aquello.- ¡PARA YA SESSHOMARU! odio que me despeines._

_Por fin el pequeñajo me dedica un buen saludo, peró de mala manera como de costumbre, pero me encanta despeinarte y hacerte rabiar.- Me saco la lengua y a la vez empezo a reirse. Le fulmine con la mirada al igual que el a mi._

_Chicos basta, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que empieze a nevar mas fuerte.- los dos se voltearón para obedecer a su abuela._

_Miroku Koga me marcho ya nos veremos mañana.- me despedi de mis dos mejores amigos i me fui con mi familia._

_Mientras hivamos caminando de regreso a casa, note como una mano muy calida se apoyaba en mi hombro para que yo parase para conversar con ella, Sesshomaru ya estaba por girar la esquina y entrar en la mansión._

_Que sucede abuela? le ocurre algo?.- Pregunte con preocupación e inquieto._

_No cariño, solo que hay una gran sorpresa para ti.- lo decia mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla.- Recuerdas lo que me dijiste este verano, de que te gustaria tocar otro instrumento a parte del piano?.- Asenti con la cabeza atonito.- Pues...- se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes.- Serà mejor que lo comprueves tu mismo, esta en tu habitación esperandote.- Le cogi de la mano y me la lleve atropicones._

_Entonces a que estamos esperando? vamos quiero saver lo que es...- se la llevo medio a rastras._

_Entrarón dentro de la casa y no tuvieron tiempo para saludar a los presentes, suvi a toda velocidad y a la vez mi abuela, llegamos a mi habitación y vi un gran paquete encima de mi cama y al lado un cuaderno, estaba tan nervioso para saver que era aquel contenido, lo que mi abuela avia echo por mi y por nadie más. Empece aabrir aquel inmenso paquete y al ver que era un instrumento, mi propio intrumento mi propia guitarra._

_A...Abuela...pero...por..que?.- no me salian las palabras siempre quise tener una guitarra, componer mis propias canciones, mis propios temas._

_Que te gusta? asi podras tocar tu propia musica y asi podre sisfrutar de ella.- me dedico una gran sonrisa de las que siempre me gustaban._

_Pero...- la verdad esque no tenia palabras, estaba tan emocionado que no sabia que decirle, pero lo que si era esque nunca habia tocado la guitarra.- Yo no se tocar la guitarra..._

_No hay problema cariño, si quieres te puedo enseñar unas cuantas notas y a partir de ai podras tocar tus propios temas. Si?.- al decir aquello me abalanze encima de ella de nuevo para abrazarla mas fuerte que nunca._

_De verdad que me enseñaria a tocar la guitarra?.- ella asintió con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Te quiero mucho abuela, mucho!, y las canciones que escriba seran para ti.- empece a sonreir._

_Fin del recuerdo..._

Siempre...- logre decir dejando mis recuerdos atras.

Me adelante hacia mi terraza con la guitarra en la mano apoyandome en la barandilla rozando aquello en mi desnuda espalda. Tome la guitarra y empece lo que tenia propuesto en mi mente, y en ese mismo instante empece a tocar mi propio instrumento.


	17. Chapter 16 mis propias decisiones

**Capitulo 16: Mis propias decisiones**

(Narrado por Kagome)

Ahora nos habíamos quedado las tres solas en la casa en la cual transmitía paz y tranquilidad y a la vez era muy acogedora. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para preparar-lo todo y poder descansar, lo único que quería era tumbarme en mi cama y descansar estaba tan cansada que no podía con mi cuerpo solo quería dormir y recapacitar todo lo que ha pasado esta noche todo. Me resultaba tan raro, tan reciente, tan fantástico volverlo a ver, conversar con él, susurrándome aquellas palabras en mi oído... Pero que estaba diciendo... como podía pensar en eso, no podía controlar como mi corazón se aceleraba solo de recordarlo a él todo lo que había pasado, y a la vez notaba como mi cuerpo ardía y mis mejillas ardían de lo mismo.

Kagome: Como puedo pensar en eso...soy una idiota!.- logre decir entre susurros y a la vez girando la cabeza a los lados.- soy una tonta, como puede ese chico volverme de esta manera... el ya tiene novia...Kagome olvídate de el... solo es un amigo... y es el primo de tu mejor amiga.- Intente convencerme para mis adentros pero a la vez expresándolo en voz alta.

Ayame y Sango estaban en el salón aun atónitas por el comportamiento de los chicos comportándose como verdaderos caballeros, y me alegraba de que no estuvieran aquí a mi lado, agradecía de estar sola en ese mismo instante. Tocaron la puerta dejando que mis pensamientos quedaran atrás.

Kagome: Adelante.- Logre decir eso mientras hacia las camas para Ayame y Sango.

Ayame: Kagome... Te gustaría ver las fotos como me han quedado?.- me voltee para observar a mis dos mejores amigas ya que las dos estaban bastante animadas.- Y así te enseño fotos de mi primo y de sus amigos heee a que no es una mala idea.- lo decía mientras ponía una cara de maldad.

Sango: ¿Porque no? yo quiero verlas y más si sale mi príncipe azul.- Dijo la castaña poniéndose cada vez más feliz y mas colorada de lo normal.- quiero decir... esto... quiero ver las fotos como han quedado nada mas.- intento disimular su nerviosismo.

Kagome: hahaha está bien, vaya vaya parece que nuestra Sango se ha enamorado de el joven Miroku Takahashi.- le hice una pequeña broma, al decir aquello Sango se puso más nerviosa de lo normal y mas colorada.- Parece que no me he equivocado.

Sango: N...No es verdad... solo es un amigo nada mas...- logro decir pero con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada para al otro lado.- y Ayame está enamorada de Koga Tanaka verdad pillina.- empezó a darle pequeños codazos en su brazo.

Ayame: P...pero que dices... no es verdad, será mejor que vaya a buscar el pen de mi estuche y así veremos las fotos.- yo empecé a reírme al ver que ellas dos se peleaban como niñas pequeñas.

Kagome: vale ya esta chicas admitid que os gustan esos dos verdaderos caballeros de pies a cabeza y a parte de su belleza...- me miraron con cara de sorpresa pero a la vez me fulminaban con la mirada al decir aquello, me reprimí un poco porque note un ligero escalofrió que me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.- está bien será mejor que me calle.

Ayame se acerco a su mochila para buscar su pen driffe ya que ella le gustaba siempre exhibir sus fotos una vez hechas, empezó a remanar y a buscar desesperadamente y hasta en la funda donde llevaba siempre su cámara.

Ayame: No puede ser...juraría que lo había metido junto con la cámara.- empezó a refunfuñar.- ahora que lo recuerdo lo deje encima del escritorio, voy a ver si esta mi primo conectado en WhatsApp.- cogió su teléfono y empezó a buscar como alma que lleva el diablo y empezó a escribir lo mas rápido que pudo.- Si está conectado a ver si me hace caso.

Sango: Ayame si que escribes rápido con el móvil la última vez que escribiste por WhatsApp me dormí al esperar tu respuesta.- empezó a sonreír y a sacarle la lengua Ayame hizo lo mismo y yo no paraba de reírme como una niña pequeña.- Que te contesta tu queridísimo primo que tienes?

Ayame: Que raro está conectado pero no me ha dicho nada, hmmm cuando lo enganche se va a enterar.- se guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y nos cogió de las manos a Sango y a mi llevándonos a rastras.- Vamos.

Kagome: vamos...? a donde? si ya es muy tarde...- no comprendía a que tanta prisa.

Ayame: no es obvio? voy a buscar el pen para poder ver las fotos.

Sango: pero a lo mejor tu primo ya está durmiendo

Ayame: No creo él se va a dormir más tarde pero lo bueno es que se despierta antes que nosotros la mayoría de veces.- se quedo pensativa.- pero eso si voy a coger el pen y nos volvemos y ya está.

Kagome: P...pero Ayame estoy muerta del cansancio y a demás es tarde, no son horas de ir por la calle y menos molestando a los demás.- ella se freno en seco y me miro con unos ojos que no se podían resistir-se, siempre que quería hacer algo me ponía esos ojos y una cara de suplica.- Ayame... no me mires así... ya sabes que no aguanto esa cara de cuqui.

Ayame: Kagome hazlo por mí y por Sango... solo te pido ese favor y ya está te lo prometo porfi porfi...- me lo suplico varias veces.- Kagome por favor...

Kagome: haaaaay está bien.

Ayame: si.- me dedico una amplia sonrisa y me abrazo con mucha fuerza y a continuación nos llevo otra vez a rastras hasta la salida.- Pues vámonos.

Kagome: Ayame espera que tengo que coger las llaves si no como quieres que pasemos la noche.- cogí las llaves de casa y cerré la puerta con suavidad.- ya esta vamos.

Empezamos a correr para ir lo más rápido a la casa de Ayame, bueno mejor dicho donde se alojaba ella en estos instantes. Sango y Ayame corrían las primeras mientras que yo iba un poco más lenta ya que estaba cansada y no quería hacer nada mas, pasamos por enfrente de un parque precioso al ver aquel lugar me frene en seco para mirar al columpio que estaba vacío y me vino una imagen en la cabeza, aquel niño que vi cuando mi padre estaba en este mundo...

_Recuerdos...__  
__Era una tarde muy cálida, donde había muchos niños y niñas jugando como siempre en ese mismo entonces tenía 5 años, con una melena más corta por encima de mis hombros y con un vestido que me llegaba a las rodillas. Yo estaba jugando con Sango a los castillos de arena con mi primo Akitoki que también venia siempre con nosotros.__  
__Me acerque a buscar mi pala para retocar mi castillo de arena, pero me fije que había un niño solo en el columpio no había nadie en su alrededor, me llamo mucho su atención tenía un color de pelo no muy habitual como los demás niños. Me lo quede mirando durante un buen rato, hasta que el alzo su rostro para verme, era realmente hermoso tenía unos inmensos ojos de un color dorado cristalino pero muy cálido, sus pómulos bien perfilados, su nariz perfecta, unos labios perfilados y un poco carnosos a la vez, el color de su cabello era de un plateado intenso.__  
__Lo único que me salió de mis labios fue una amplia sonrisa, para que el me la devolviera y así fue.__  
__Y desde aquel día ya no lo vi nunca mas...__  
__Fin del recuerdo...__  
_  
Me vino otra vez ese recuerdo, en que tantos años lo tenía en lo más profundo de mi memoria, hasta hoy que han vuelto a renacer de nuevo, porque ahora me venían esas imágenes en la cabeza, porque aquel niño? porque?. Note como una lagrima empezó a recorrer por mis mejillas, mi garganta me dolía notaba como se me había hecho un nudo en mi garganta. Ayame y Sango se giraron pero ellas estaban un poco más lejos de donde me encontraba, me retire las lagrimas antes de que ellas se dieran cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando no quería preocuparlas, siempre les hacia sufrir por chiquilladas.

Sango: Kagome vamos!.- me llamo Sango para que me espabilara.

Kagome: Siiii.- me puse en marcha para no demorarnos más de lo previsto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa, Ayame se freno en seco al igual que Sango pero ella tenía la boca bien abierta de la impresión de aquella mansión, me voltee para verla mejor y era inmensa la verdad.

Ayame: Bien hemos llegado, venid.

Sango: A...Ayame esta es... t...tu casa?.- no podía ni podía pronunciar las palabras yo no sabía que decir estaba igual.

Ayame: Esta es la casa de mis tíos donde vivo con ellos y con Inuyasha. ¿A que es bonita?- nosotras asentimos con la cabeza, ella nos cogió de las manos para que entráramos.

Anduvimos hasta la inmensa puerta de la mansión, pero Ayame se dirigió para otro lugar. Nosotras no entendíamos nada solo seguíamos los pasos de ella, nos dirigimos detrás de la mansión hasta que oí a una dulce melodía y a la vez que alguien la cantaba con unos buenos acordes que provenía de la mansión.

Kagome: De donde viene esa dulce melodía?.- logre preguntar, era tan cálido, era como si un ángel cantara como si fuera un semidiós.

Ayame: Que melodía Kagome?.- ella intento escuchar con atención.- Si ahora la escucho... suena de maravilla.

Sango: De que habláis no me entero de nada sepue...- Ayame le tapo la boca para intentar a averiguar de donde provenía.- hmmmmm...hmmmm.- Intentaba hablar la pobre Sango.

Ayame: Shhhh, vamos a ver dónde proviene.

Caminamos sigilosamente como si fuera una misión secreta o algo así, al doblar la esquina de la casa Ayame se adelanto pero a la vez retrocedió para que no la descubriesen, solo asomo su cabeza para observar a la persona que cantaba, Sango la imito pero ella mas agachada, yo también quería saber quién era el que cantaba pero antes de hacerlo quería escucharla un ratito más, aunque fuera en otra lengua, sonaba tan bien solo quería escuchar como sonaba antes de averiguar quien era esa persona.

Xx: You know I'll be  
Your life, you voice,  
Your reason to be my love  
My heart is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Sango: Kagome que es lo que dice lo que está cantando ya que tu sabes mucho de ingles.- me lo dijo con un gran asombro, y hablando flojito para que nadie nos escuchase.- Plis ya sabes que no soy muy amiga del inglés.

Ayame: De verdad entiendes lo que está cantando?.- Asentí con la cabeza.- va a qué esperas.- decía emocionada al saber quién era.- di

Kagome: está bien esto es lo que está cantando; _Tú sabes que yo estaré, tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser mi amor. Mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo. Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir antes de que me dejes hoy..._ Eso es lo que está cantando.- La verdad era precioso lo que cantaba era cálido y a la vez entendía ese sentimiento.- Voy a ver quien canta.

Ayame: Te vas alegrar de verdad, no pensaba que tendría esa voz angelical... mientras tú lo observas Sango y yo buscamos el pen y nos vamos si?.- Cogió la mano de Sango y se la llevo dentro de la mansión pero por la puerta trasera.

Estaba sola me dejaron fuera, como es posible que importaba, me asome por fin para saber quién era el misterioso cantante, me quede de piedra al ver que era Inuyasha. Se veía tan atractivo bajo la luz de la luna, apoyado la fría en la barandilla, exhibiendo su cuerpo como en la playa, con la guitarra en sus manos tocándola y cantando aquella dulce canción...otra vez mi corazón se aceleró y mi cuerpo ardía en deseos de hablar con él, de estar a su lado, oler otra vez su fragancia, todo... Pero que, otra vez esos pensamientos, me volví a esconder para poder tranquilizarme pero mis rodillas no me respondieron y caí en el frio césped apoyándome en la fresca pared e intentar tranquilizarme.  
No tardaron mucho en salir de la casa me apresure a levantarme lo mas rápido que puede para que no me descubriesen.

Ayame: ya estamos nos vamos antes de que mi primo nos descubra pero antes de todo.- se volvió a asomar-se y le hizo una foto a su primo.- listo vámonos

Kagome/Sango: Si

Nos fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, me impacto bastante mi corazón no paraba de acelerarse cada segundo al recordarlo como tocaba la guitarra, como me había salvado esta tarde en la playa, la cena que compartimos con los demás y cuando él se me acerco a decirme aquello... no podía parar de pensar en el, tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza antes de que me volviera loca de remate y sienta algo que no deseo sentir pero por otro lado no podía engañarme conmigo misma de estos sentimientos que vivían dentro de mí, pero también estaría mal sentir aquello.  
Ayame se giro para verme y a la vez a Sango que eso me distrajo y me saco de mis pensamientos ya que en mi interior había una gran pelea.

Ayame: ya tengo las fotos así que las veremos antes de irnos a dormir.- cuando dijo aquello lo decía tan feliz, me miro por un instante ya que notaba su mirada clavada en mi así que voltee para verla y dedicarle una gran sonrisa.- Kagome te encuentras bien?

Kagome: hmmm.- le asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, pero mire para otra dirección para no mirarle a los ojos me daba vergüenza, pero tan mal se me veía?.- Porqué lo preguntas?.- sin dejar de mirar a otra dirección.

Ayame: Porque estas muy callada y muy distraída nunca te había visto de esa manera Kagome...- miro a Sango con una cara compinchada.- espera no será lo que me estoy imaginando...

Sango: Tierra llamando a Kagome Higurashi?¿.- me golpeo la cabeza con un poco de picaría.- si seguro que será eso...

Kagome: eso?¿.- no pude contenerme de lo que me decían así que las mire fijamente a los ojos sin dejar de caminar.- se puede saber de qué habláis?

Ayame: Kagome no nos mientas...

Kagome: Mentir yo? de que debería de mentir?.- yo estaba súper confundida, mientras que las dos muchachas empezaron a adelantarme para llegar las primeras a mi casa.- Heee esperad no ullais me queréis decir lo que está pasando? Sango Kinomoto y Ayame Taisho esperarme!

Las perseguí hasta que se detuvieron, por fin ya no aguantaba más estaba exhausta después de todo, y soy buena en atletismo pero hoy no era mi día estaba exhausta, ellas se encontraban en la entrada esperando a que yo llegara para dejarles pasar. Saque las llaves con rapidez ya que las tenía en el bolsillo pero al abrir la puerta ellas dos se colaron como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que yo estaba como una estatua delante de la puerta con las llaves en las manos mientras que Mina corrió hasta donde me encontraba me la quede mirándola como corría alrededor de mis piernas dando vueltas sin parar hasta que me maree de tanto seguirla con la mirada así que mire donde se encontraban mis dos amigas ya puestas con el pijama.

Sango: Que señorita Higurashi no piensa pasar y cambiarse? es tarde y a demás te perderás el espectáculo.- se fue directa hacia mi habitación.

Kagome: no tienen remedio... entremos Mina que es tarde.- la perrita entro a la vez que yo cerré la puerta con suavidad y al girarme ya me encontré de que Ayame estaba ahí quieta.- Ayame ocurre algo?

Ayame: Kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- al decirme aquello se puso un poco nerviosa y a la vez bajo Sango para ponerse a su lado.- Y responde y di la verdad.

Kagome: E...Está bien dime que es lo que tienes que preguntarme, pero dímelo mientras me cambio por favor.- nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación cuando lo vi pude ver con claridad que estaba todo preparado para ver las fotografías de Ayame como no, deposite en mi cama mi pijama de color verde pastel con bordados azules unos pantalones cortos y a la vez una camiseta de tirantes.- Dime que me querías preguntar?

Ayame: A ti te gusta mi primo Inuyasha verdad?.- lo dijo directamente sin miramiento alguno, esa pregunta me resonó en la cabeza y a la vez clavándose en mi corazón ``te gusta Inuyasha? ´´ pero a que venía aquello.- Kagome te gusta de verdad?

Kagome: Ayame cómo puedes decir esas cosas si lo acabo de conocer, y a demás tiene novia y yo solo lo quiero como amigo.- a demás era verdad pero mi corazón me traicionaba solo de recordarlo a él. De verdad estaba sintiendo algo por él?.- Y lo siento desilusionarte pero la verdad no me gusta Inuyasha.

Sango: Estas segura? porque tu cara dice todo lo contrario.

Kagome: Sango... y porque no aceptas que a ti te gusta Miroku?.- hay la pille por sorpresa su cara se volvió roja como un tomate.- Aja así que tengo razón.- lo hice como si fuera una detective.- Confiésalo no es nada malo.

Sango: Es...está bien admito que me está empezando a gustarme Miroku...- lo dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para acomodarse y ver las fotografías que estaban preparadas.- Ayame a ti te gusta Koga verdad?

Ayame: Hmmm... pero que dices lo acabo de conocer y a demás es el mejor amigo de mi primo...- sus mejillas se volvieron muy sonrosadas al hablar de aquel muchacho.- Bueno puede que un poco pero nada más.- se volteo para verme y al haberle dicho aquello su mirada fue directamente hacia al suelo y a la vez dijo.- Me gustaría mucho que tú fueras la prometida de Inuyasha en vez de Kikyo...

Sango: Ojala fuera cierto... espera que?! Que Inuyasha y Kikyo están comprometidos? tan jóvenes?.- Cuando dijo aquello salto de la cama como una liebre y se puso en pie para aceptar aquella noticia.- Ayame dime que no es verdad...

Ayame: Lamento decirte de que si..., la noticia lo supimos ayer mismo el día de su cumpleaños...- lo dijo con una gran tristeza en su voz mi mente se quedo en blanco durante unos segundos, la castaña se acerco a la pelirroja para que se sentaran juntas en el colchón y lo contase todo.- Se ve que desde bien pequeños estaban comprometidos Kikyo lo savia de toda la vida mientras que mi primo se lo mantuvieron en secreto...

Sango: Pero cómo es posible... pobre Inuyasha...-al decir aquellas dos últimas palabras mi mundo se derrumbo al saber aquello. La castaña se volteo para verme pero yo no la vi ya que me quede en mis pensamientos.- Kagome...

Espera, que había dicho? prometida? cómo es posible si estaban empezando a salir y ya están comprometidos, necesitaba agarrarme en algún lugar para no caerme pero sin darme cuenta ya tenias mis rodillas tocando el frio suelo de mi habitación mientras que dejaba a la vista a mis dos mejores amigas atónitas por lo que acababa de hacer. Note como una mano se depositaron en mis hombros zarandeándolas mientras que mi cuerpo no respondía por la noticia que me acababan de decir, pero como me podía importar tanto aquel chico si ya era de otra persona? notaba que mi corazón se me encogía al pensar en aquello y a la vez notaba un gran nudo en mi garganta luchando para intentar salir a la superficie las lagrimas ocultas dentro de mi interior.

Ayame: Kagome... Kagome!.- Volví en si para mirar a mis dos amigas que estaban allí presentes contemplándome como si hubiera perdido lo mas importante en mi vida, o eso creía...- Kagome estas bien?

Kagome: Si... solo me he mareado un poco.- le mentí un poco pero por otra parte si la tenía ya que esta mañana no estaba muy fina la verdad. Ayame se arrodillo a la misma altura que yo y la de Sango y note como unos cálidos brazos me abrazaban como en las del parque.- A...yame...-Era lo único que mis labios pronunciaron.

Ayame: Tranquila siempre nos tendrás a tu lado no lo olvides...- al decir aquello Sango también se unió al abrazo.- Y ahora dinos la verdad por favor y tranquila que no se lo diremos a nadie.

Kagome: Sango... Ayame...- no pude mas y las abrace con muchas ganas ya que necesitaba aquello por una parte era por lo que acababan de decir y por otro lado lo de mi padre ya sé que habían pasado años pero cada vez que se acerca la fecha no podía evitar echarle de menos.- Esta bien.- Cuando dije aquello me separe de ellas para mirarles a la cara.

Sango: Dinos Kagome sientes algo por Inuyasha?.- Cuando dijo aquello asentí con la cabeza ya que me daba vergüenza confesarles la verdad, agache la cara y que mi flequillo tapasen mis ojos que solo quedara a la vista mi nariz y mis labios.

Ayame: De verdad!.- cuando dijo aquello lo dijo con tanta alegría que se abalando sobre mi y abrazándome mas fuerte que antes provocando a que casi me estrangulara.

Kagome: Aya...me... no... Puedo... respirar...- Se soltó de inmediato y se puso de nuevo frente a mi cogiéndome de las manos.

Ayame: Me encantaría que fueras de la Familia Taisho, bueno ya lo eres tú y Sango pero me gustaría que tú fueras la futura esposa de Inuyasha en vez de Kikyo... Mi tía Izayoi se alegraría muchísimo de volverte a ver hacia tiempo que ella no te veía solo te veía por las fotos que te hacia.- Al fin confeso aquello por eso su tía no paraba de preguntar por nuestra familia y al igual venia cada 15 días al templo.- Upss lo último que dije tenía que haberme callado.

Sango: Hahahaah ojala fuera así... pero una cosa Kagome tu no estabas enamorada de otra persona?.- Cuando dijo aquello me vino la cabeza aquel muchacho.

Ayame: De quien estaba enamorada? No se vale siempre me pierdo lo mejor, desembucha Kagome quien fue?.

Sango: Se lo explicas tu o se lo explico yo?.- preferiría que lo hiciera Sango, pero antes de sonsacarme tantas preguntas de Ayame y de que se tranquilizase un poco.- Ayame...

Ayame: Si?

Sango: Deja a Kagome respirar y deja de preguntar tanto que ahora lo sabrás de sus labios verdad?.- Asentí con la cabeza que remedio.

Ayame: Ups lo siento.- me soltó de las manos y se puso al lado de Sango.- Ahora quiero saber quien fue el primer amor de mi mejor amiga.

Sango: Y las fotos?

Ayame: Al cuerno las fotos lo más importante es quien era el enamorado de Kagome.

Kagome: hehe está bien...- Respire hondo intentando tranquilizarme.- Esto paso cuando herramos pequeñas, tendríamos 5 años y mi primo Akitoki tendría 6 años, nos encontrábamos en el parque haciendo castillos de arena como siempre, pero en ese momento necesitaba la pala, pero cuando fui a buscarla me encontré con un niño de una gran belleza.- Era la verdad a quien pretendía engañar fue mi niño mi primer gran amor de niña.- Pero desde aquel día ya no supe nada más de el, solo sé que mi primo Akitoki se hicieron muy amigos.

Sango: Siempre ellos dos estaban juntos, pero lo malo Kagome no venia frecuentemente a nuestro parque.

Ayame: Que romántico...- lo dijo todo ilusionada poniéndose las manos cruzadas pegadas a sus mejillas, pero de de repente abrió los ojos como platos.- E...Espera un momento como dijiste que se llamaba tu primo?

Kagome: Akitoki Higurashi.

Ayame: A...Akitoki? no puede ser...- dijo ella entre susurros.- pero espera como no supiste nada de tu amado si tu primo se relacionaba con el?

Kagome: ya como Sango te ha dicho antes no tenía mucho tiempo para ir al parque. Mi primo si ya que ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ayame: Aaa... Y me podrías describir como era tu principito?.- me lo pregunto así de sopetón.

Kagome: Ya como te lo he contado antes era un niño de una gran belleza, tenía el cabello corto de un color no tan natural como los otros niños lo llevaba de un platino intenso y unos ojos dorados muy cristalinos y una gran sonrisa de la cual nunca se olvida...- solo de recordar-lo mi corazón se aceleraba, pero por un momento me vino la imagen de Inuyasha. Como era posible? acaso no sería el mi niño misterioso? No, no podía ser era imposible. Me voltee a ver a mi amiga pero ella estaba petrificada.- Ayame estas bien?

Ayame: Hmmm si tranquila no es nada...- se quedo pensativa, pero volvió en si con una gran sonrisa la cual me hizo sospechar bastante.- Vamos a ver las fotos si

Sango: Cambias de actitud muy rápido Ayame casi me asustas.- le hizo una pequeña regañina pero ella ni caso puso las fotos.- Me estas escuchando?

Ayame: Mira aquí estamos las tres el año pasado os acordáis?.- cambiaba de tema cada dos segundo pero le gustaba chinchar a Sango ya que no la hacía caso.- Y aquí es donde fuimos de vacaciones en navidades con mi familia y con Inuyasha.

Sango: huyyyyy...- se puso de los nervios mientras que ella estaba de pie colorada como un tomate al igual que Ayame y yo nos reíamos de su cara, me levante lo más rápido para tranquilizarla así que le puse una mano en su hombro derecho y le hice unas cuantas palmaditas. Sus músculos estaban tensos pero cuando le apoye mi mano en su hombro se relajaron al momento.

Kagome: Tranquila Sango será mejor disfrutar de las fotos y descansar mañana será otro día si?.- es lo único que se me ocurría ella accedió sin reproches y se sentó en la cama que les había preparado cada una en la suya mientras que yo me tumbé en la mía contemplando las fotos.- y ahora a mirar las fotos tranquilamente.

Ayame se le dibujo una gran sonrisa al oír aquello, Sango estaba en su cama contemplando las fotos. Yo me encontraba ya recostada en mi apreciada cama notaba como mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse intentaba mantenerme despierta pero mis ojos se cerraban a pesar de todo, notaba como mi cuerpo pesaba cada vez mas hasta que al fin el sueño y el cansancio ganaron y me quede rendida y no pude mirar las fotos. En esa misma noche empecé a soñar con aquel niño, el se encontraba columpiándose en aquel triste columpio como de costumbre yo estaba parada delante de él, me miro fijamente a los ojos y me extendió su pequeña mano y me invitaba a estar con el yo la extendía para cogerle su mano pero cuando quise cogerla no pude él se alejaba cada vez mas de mi lado, notaba como se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de mí, yo intente alcanzarle pero no había manera todo se volvió negro y me encontraba sola en medio de aquella soledad. Sentía como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo al sentir aquel vacio no me gustaba estar sola.

Kagome: No...No...No!.- chille a todo pulmón mientras me incorporaba para tranquilizarme, notaba como las gotas de sudor me corría por todo mi cuerpo un sudor muy intenso, mire a mi alrededor en busca de Sango y Ayame al verlas allí dormidas me tranquilizo un poco, volví a inhalar pequeñas bocanadas de aire intentándome quitarme la sudor que tenía en mi rostro con mis manos mientras me tocaba la frente volví a respirar profundamente.- Solo era una pesadilla...- Lo dije en susurros.

Decidí a ir en busca de agua fría, me levante sigilosamente intentando no despertar a mis amigas, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado y salí a hurtadillas de mi habitación cerrando la puerta con mucha suavidad, me desplace en el largo pasillo con el móvil en la mano que me serbia de linterna, baje las largas escaleras y al fin llegue a mi destino la cocina, enchegue la luz y fui a coger el vaso que se encontraba en el armario derecho y después en busca del agua abrí la gran nevera pero por mi mala suerte no había agua así que no tuve otro remedio que ponerme agua del grifo.  
Me fui a la pequeña sala de estar dejando atrás a la acogedora cocina familiar donde siempre pasábamos el mayor tiempo, cuando muy padre aun seguía en este mundo. Deje caer mi cuerpo en el amplio sofá mientras que miraba la hora nada más ni nada menos eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, no podía reconciliar el sueño, siempre me pasaba una vez que me despierto no hay manera que me vuelva a dormir, no tenía otra cosa que hacer cogí mi móvil y me puse a los Whatsapps tenía tres mensajes uno era de madre decía que echaba de menos mi compañía y que me extrañaba muchísimo, le conteste que los quería mucho y que regresaran lo más pronto posible, otro de mi primo Akitoki, siempre nos comunicábamos por mensajes ya que el vivía en Italia por sus estudios y por la gran empresa que se estaba elaborando en la familia, pero uno que me sorprendió era el de Inuyasha.  
Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse solo de ver su nombre y que me habían mandado un WhatsApp, no dude ni dos segundos para ver lo que contenía el texto.  
**  
****Hola Kagome soy Inuyasha por si no tenias mi numero guardado aqui lo tienes, quería decirte que ha sido una velada fantástica. Espero que mi prima no te cause muchos problemas. Bueno no me enrollo mas que descanséis buenas noches me ladeé.****  
**  
Al ver el mensaje no pude parar de sonreír, tenía muchas ganas de volverle y conversar con él, volver a oler su aroma, tocar su delicada piel. Pero que estaba diciendo otra vez con aquellos pensamientos, cogí el vaso de agua y me la bebí de un solo golpe, volví a concéntrame en el teléfono y empecé a escribir la respuesta.

Kagome: Hola Inuyasha está bien ya tengo tu numero...no no, Inuyasha...Aiii.- Empecé a revolverme el cabello intentando conectarme en la respuesta.- Esto es mas difícil de lo que me pensaba...- lo dije a lo bajito, mis parpados volvieron a luchar para volverme a dormir pero antes de que me quedara rendida tenía que contestarle, y efectivamente lo conseguiría.  
**Hola Inuyasha, tranquilo tu prima no da males de cabeza ella es muy buena y me alegro muchísimo de que te haiga gustado la cena. Que descanses despistado.****  
**  
Cuando acabe de escribir mi parpados se cerraron, era extraño en mí. Ya que siempre que me despertaba no podía volverme a dormir, pero parecía que era inútil luchar contra mis parpados así que me quede descansando en él como sofá.  
Tuve de nuevo esa maldita pesadilla el niño se fue dejándome en la soledad, mientras que yo estaba allí llorando desconsoladamente para que alguien viniera a por mí, pero en ese mismo instante note una cálida mano que acariciaba mis mejillas ya húmedas de tantas lagrimas, alce el rostro para ver quién era y efectivamente era Inuyasha que intentaba secarme las lagrimas con sus cálidas manos, el me aferro contra su cuerpo protegiéndome y diciéndome al oído entre susurros.

Inuyasha: No tengas miedo pequeña no estás sola...- me lo dijo delicadamente ya que en mi sueño yo me encontraba atrapada a los 5 años.  
Kagome: Me lo prometes...- lo decía entre sollozos, cada vez me aferraba mas a él con más fuerza notando su protección y su calidez.- no me dejes...  
Inuyasha: te lo prometo princesa no te dejare nunca...nunca...nunca

Aquellas palabras se me quedaron grabadas en mi memoria pero se iba formalizando en un eco. Notaba que mi cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro con suavidad, me daba pereza abrir los ojos estaba tan cansada que no quería hacer nada más que dormir y continuar con mi precioso sueño, cada vez escuchaba una voz más fuerte y más clara que me llamaba, entreabrí los ojos y vi una silueta bastante borrosa para mi vista, al principio no reconocía muy bien aquella persona pero cada vez mi vista enfocaba mejor su cara era Sango que me despertaba, en verla me prepare una buena estrategia decidí hacerme un poco la perezosa.

Sango: Vamos despierta dormilona.- Intentaba despertarme con dulzura pero yo ni la escuchaba.- Kagome despierta. Ayame! necesito ayuda con esta muchacha.

Kagome: ZzZz... Hmm..- aquel sonido me sonó un poco ronco para mi gusto.- 5 minutos mas...- Ayame se unió para poderme despertarme.

Ayame: Ni 5 ni 10, venga va perezosa es hora de despertar-se o llegaremos tarde.- Llegar tarde? a donde? me lo decía para mis adentros mientras analizaba cada una de sus palabras textuales.- Vamos.

Kagome: A donde...?.- logre decir mientras abría mis ojos completamente observando el color azul oscuro de mi sofá.

Sango: Lo sabrás si te levantas y lleguemos allí.- me gire para ver a mis amigas ellas ya estaban vestidas sango llevaba unos shorts de color negros y con su americana era blanca al igual que su camiseta de tirantes típico de ella, Ayame iba casi igual que ella pero en diferencia ella llevaba una sudadera de color crema ya que aquella era su color preferido.- Kagome me escuchas?.- Yo nada más asentí con la cabeza.

Kagome: Dame 10 minutos necesito una ducha rápida.- me levante de el sofá para ir al lavabo pero oí hablar a Ayame detrás de mi.

Ayame: Esta bien 10 minutos, tu ropa esta lista en tu cama no tardes si.- era como una orden, me coloque como si fuera un soldado de las películas americanas haciéndolas reír, Ayame me dio un pequeño empujoncito hacia al lavabo.- Ah se me olvidaba, Kagome déjate hoy el cabello suelto, te queda mejor si.- me guiño el ojo y se fue junto a Sango.

Cerré la puerta después de que Ayame me dijese eso, me quite mi pijama preferido y me introduje dentro de la ducha, dejando caer el agua por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza, agradecía que aquellas gotas de agua recorrieran por cada rincón de mi piel. Salí de inmediato envolviéndome con un albornoz, y quitándole la humedad de mi cabello con la fina toalla y a la vez cepillándomelo con delicadeza, salí del cuarto de baño para entrar a mi habitación.  
Cuando entre vi lo que se refería Ayame, encima de la cama había unos shorts blancos conjunto con una camisa de tres cuartos y de calzado tenía unos zapatitos blancos. Me vestí lo más rápido posible antes de que vinieran mis amigas y derrumbaran la puerta a la fuerza ya que tardaba un poco en salir y para no preocuparlas más, cogí mi bolso preferido y salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia el comedor, ellas se encontraban jugando con Mina.

Kagome: Os pensáis quedaros aquí todo el día o nos vamos.- ellas se voltearon al verme, se levantaron torpemente, no pude evitarme reírme de lo torpes que eran.- Vamos anda.

Sango: Se puede saber de qué te ríes señorita?

Kagome: de nada.

Ayame: En marcha.- nos cogió de las manos y nos arrastro hasta el patio, se volteo para verme dedicándonos una sonrisa a Sango y a mi.- Kagome te tengo que pedir una cosa, que cuando estemos cerca del lugar tienes que cerrar los ojos de acuerdo?

Me quede un poco pensativa pero al final asentí con la cabeza. Salimos de la casa en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

- Narrado por Inuyasha-

No se cuando me quede dormido en la terraza con la guitarra en las manos, sentado en la hamaca que tenia siempre expuesta para cuando tomara el sol, notaba como mi cuerpo estaba protegido por una manta, quien era el que me había puesto aquella manta? seguramente sería mi madre. Me levante, notaba como mis huesos estaban molidos por culpa de aquella maldita hamaca a veces me resultaba una tortura ojala tirara aquella maldita cosa de una vez, deje la guitarra en su funda y la guarde donde siempre en su escondite secreto, me fui lo mas rápido al baño para aclarar mis pensamientos.  
Me duche y me arregle el pelo protegido por una toalla que cubría mi cintura, cuando me dirigía a mi habitación para arreglarme cogí el móvil para ver si tenia algún mensaje o WhatsApps y la verdad es que tenia a rebosar. Uno era de Miroku que al final quedábamos en el centro comercial en nuestra cafetería de siempre, y que no me trajera la guitarra solo que fuese elegante. ¿Elegante? para qué?, no le di mucha importancia la verdad, otro era de Ayame que si aun estaba despierto y otro a las 8:30 que si podíamos encontrarnos en el centro comercial que había una sorpresa y que fuera elegante. Otro era de Kikyo para saber cómo estaba y que me quería mucho, ojala estampara el móvil, ojala ese matrimonio no existiera nunca, pero la teoría era porque lo han hecho sin consultármelo o porque no me lo dijeron hace tiempo atrás, a veces odiaba mi vida ojala no fuéramos de estos ricachones y ser una familia normal, aunque muchas veces no me podía quejar de los grandes padres que tengo y muchas otras veces los odiaba por hacer las cosas sin consultármelas. Mire el último mensaje que tenia y era de mi pequeña Kagome, mi corazón empezó acelerarse y no pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios, antes de que pudiera ver el mensaje estaban llamando a mi puerta.

Inuyasha: Un momento.- me puse los bóxers, unos tejanos y mi camisa preferida de color roja, para no que no me vieran semidesnudo.- Adelante.- Abrió la puerta y era mi madre.

Izayoi: Te importa si hablamos un momento? Guau hijo que guapo estas, pero déjate los tres primeros botones sin abrochar te queda mejor.- La invite a que nos sentáramos en la terraza y que se sentara, la obedecí en lo de la camisa y la verdad me quedaba mejor, me senté delante de ella para que pudiéramos hablar mejor.- Hijo... estas molesto con nosotros verdad?

Inuyasha: La verdad madre aun no entiendo porque hicieron eso... eso es todo...- no quería mirarla a los ojos, desvié mi mirada para observar nuestro jardín.

Izayoi: Lo hicimos por tu bien hijo, algún día nos lo agradecerás.- deposito una mano en una de mis rodillas para que la mirase y la verdad funciono pero no en el sentido de que me lo tomara bien.- Inuyasha hijo cuando lo veas lo entenderás.

Inuyasha: Que lo hacíais por mi bien madre? pues parece que me la habéis arruinado, porque con ella? no sé si algún día lo entenderé o no yo necesito respuestas ahora no en un futuro cuando este casado con la mujer que no amo...-Me levante de la hamaca para apoyarme en la barandilla y controlarme, intente que mi tono de voz sonara normal pero no mi rabia crecía mas y mas dentro de mi.- Y porque no le prometisteis a Sesshomaru? Porque yo y no él? A veces no os entiendo...

Izayoi: Hijo... es un tema muy complicado... tienes que entenderlo por favor solo obedece y nos lo agradecerás en un futuro lejano...- se levanto para acercar-se a mi lado pero me negué y me marche.- Inuyasha espera aun no he acabado de hablar contigo.

Inuyasha: Pero yo si.- Antes de que pudiera entrar en mi habitación para poder largarme del lugar mi madre me agarro del brazo, intentado detenerme me voltee para verla y ella ya estaba llorando, odiaba cuando lloraba alguna chica lo detestaba así que no tuve otro remedio que permanecerme unos cuantos minutos más con ella.- Madre, entiéndame que esto no es de mi gusto...

Izayoi: Y crees que para mí me gusta estar viendo como mi hijo se comporta de un modo distinto... crees que me hace gracia comprometerte con una mujer a la que no amas...- cuando dijo aquello no pude creérmelo lo que acababa de decir era cierto? o solo era una simple ilusión?.- Por favor siéntate no tardare mucho en acabar de hablar de este asunto...

Inuyasha: Entonces si no te gusta porque diste consentimiento a que me case con una chica a la que no estoy enamorado, a la que le gusta llamar la atención, a ver ser que es bonita y tiene una gran belleza, pero tú no la conoces como es en realidad... eso te lo aseguro... y parece que ya ha conseguido lo que quería gracias a vosotros...-Por fin lo solté.- También pudo tomar mis propias decisiones y no depender de nadie, ni que me controlen cada movimiento que haga.- Me quería largarme cuanto antes.-Lo siento madre no quiero hablar más de este tema, si me disculpa me están esperando, adiós.

Izayoi: I...Inu...yasha.- lo decía cuando me marche de mi cuarto dejándola sola mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.- Hijo porque... solo... lo hice por tu bien...- lo decía entre sollozos mientras la oía detrás de la puerta.

Me apresure en marcharme y salir de aquella casa, pero antes iba a estrenar un regalo de cumpleaños, mi propio vehículo cogí las llaves de la moto que estaba en el garaje, cuando fuy a por ella me quede impactado, era de un color rojo con unas llamas a su alrededor y hacia juego con el casco.

Inuyasha: Fiuuu gracias por el regalo papa...

Me monte y me puse el casco, abrí la puerta del garaje con el mando que a distancia dejando ver la luz de la calle, dejando ver el mundo exterior, enchegue el motor dejando que el ronroneo invadiera por toda la sala y a la vez me fui a todo gas de aquella casa, dejando atrás todo y hacer mi camino a encontrarme con mis amigos y olvidar los problemas atrás.  
Notaba como todo el mundo me miraba y a la vez la moto, notaba la mirada de las chicas contemplándome y devorándome y sus novios como me asesinaban con la mirada, era normal en aquello ya estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me mirara así, en el instituto, en las fiestas, en cualquier lugar. No fue mucho el trayecto para ir al centro comercial, aparque la moto delante de la puerta del centro comercial dejando boquiabiertos a mis amigos, me quite el casco ya que me molestaba un poco.

Inuyasha: Que pasa chicos porque tanta elegancia si se puede saber?.- Les hice un pequeño interrogatorio.

Miroku: Flipaaa que preciosidad este es el regalo misterioso?.- Yo asentí contento.- Guauu ya te la pediré.

Inuyasha: Sisi en tus sueños chaval, ahora enserio a que tanta elegancia?-Lo decía mientras aparcaba la moto.

Koga: Ha venido alguien muy conocido y de que te alegraras mucho en verle de nuevo...-Me lo dijo todo lleno de felicidad.- y aparte vendrán las chicas...- Hay ya lo pille de nuevo estaba deseoso por ver a mi prima y Miroku estaba ansioso por ver a Sango y en cuanto a mí, me moría por verla otra vez, tenerla conmigo de nuevo. Koga me saco de mis pensamientos.- Hablando del rey de roma! Heiii.

Xx: Inuyasha chicos cuanto tiempo!


	18. Chapter 17 Algo deseado

Capitulo 17 Algo deseado

Hubo una voz que me resulto familiar, después de que nos llamaran me quede bastante sorprendido, aquel muchacho había cambiado por completo ahora era más alto y mas fuerte con su color de pelo castaño claro peinado de lado, y de un color de ojos azul celeste, no podía creer que fuera mi amigo de la infancia Akitoki Higurashi.

Miroku: Que pasa tío hace mucho que no nos vemos.-se hicieron el saludo típico pero añadió un abrazo de buenos amigos.- Ha pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Akitoki: La última vez que nos vimos teníamos 11 años.- Saludo a Koga de la misma manera que la anterior.- Koga has cambiado mucho ya no llevas la coleta de hace 11 años ni tu tampoco Miroku.

Koga: Gracias se te ve bien con el cambio de aires, que después dejas a tus amigos aquí colgados durante años mientras tú te vas de parrandas, eee.- le hizo una broma como de costumbre.

Akitoki: Más quisiera yo, pero por desgracia no he encontrado ninguna de mi tipo, hehe.- Me baje de la moto para quedarme a la misma altura que los otros chicos, aun estaba en estado de shock, porque aun no me lo podía creer que después de tantos años podía encontrarme con mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Se volteo para verme y se quedo igual que yo pero el más contento.- Que pasa campeón, ¿no vas a saludar a uno de tus viejos amigos?

Inuyasha: Claro que si, cuánto tiempo.- nos saludamos como los otros, y luego nos abrazamos con fuerza, como si hubiera encontrado a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo, Akitoki para mí era como un gran hermano para mi.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces...

Akitoki: Lo sé viejo amigo.-nos separamos y quedamos de pie con Koga y Miroku para seguir con la charla.- Tengo que anunciaros algo... pero..., quiero esperarme hasta que venga mi prima.

Miroku: ¿Que tienes una prima? Tío a ver empezado por allí, y que esta buena? está soltera?.- Los tres empezamos a reír por el comportamiento de Miroku el típico mujeriego que hay en la historia.- Que? ocurre algo?

Inuyasha: Nada... que nunca cambiaras en el tema de las mujeres.- hice como una pequeña interpretación para que los demás siguieran riéndose.- Y ha parte tu corazón no estaba ocupado por otra mujer?.- le di unos cuantos codazos flojos, para que lo soltara.- No lo niegues, confiesa quien es esa mujer a la que tanto amas?

Koga: QUEEEE! Miroku el gran mujeriego de todo Tokio y de todo Japón ya le han robado el corazón! esto lo tengo que oír de sus propios labios.- se quedo conmocionado al igual que Akitoki, Miroku solo se ponía cada vez más rojo solo de recordarlo.- Va dilo quien es la misteriosa mujer?

Akitoki: Confiesa.- Miroku se ponía mas nervioso de lo normal.- Va Miroku dilo a tus amigos del alma.

Miroku: Esta bien! pero si me prometéis que me dejareis si lo digo?.- Asentimos como niños pequeños.- La persona que me ha robado el corazón es...- En ese mismo instante se quedo mirando al frente como una estatua nosotros seguimos la mirada de nuestro amigo y allí estaban.

Allí estaban mi querida prima y sus dos mejores amigas, Kagome relucía como los ángeles pero lo más extraño es que la llevaban tapada de los ojos, temía que se cayera o algo, me apresure para ir al lado de las chicas, pero fui impedido Koga que estaba hay quieto, como una autentica estatua. Ayame me miro y me dedico una amplia sonrisa para tranquilizarme y así lo hizo. Mire a Akitoki se le veía feliz al ver a mi pequeña Kagome, que tenía el que ver con ella? quería saberlo una parte de mi crecía un ataque de celos que no podía evitar. Le agarre del brazo, antes de que diera un paso más, tenía que saber todo antes de que esos sentimientos aumentaran más de lo normal, eso era raro en mi, desde que volvió aparecer Kagome en mi vida a nacido esos sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.

El se volteo al verme, se quedo admirándome completamente confundido por lo que acababa de hacer, al igual que Miroku y Koga. Me apresure en hablarle pero pareció en vano ya que fui arrastrado por Koga y Miroku hacia la parte trasera del aparcamiento, hacia un parque botánico, ya que nunca había estado allí antes. Era algo espectacular, como todo aquello lucia con tanta belleza, una vez estuvimos allí se pararon en seco sin soltarme, luchaba por salir de aquellos brazos de mis amigos.

Inuyasha: EE! Chicos, Soltadme!. - parecían que estaban sordos o se lo hacían? muchas veces no entendía su comportamiento.- Me queréis soltarme ya?

Koga: Lo aremos si nos prometes que te comportaras y de que te tranquilices un poco no crees?.- le afirme con la cabeza pero no entendía aquello, acaso estaba de mal humor o de muy mala ostia? no lo entendía actuaba como siempre o eso pensaba.- está bien, ahora se bueno y estate aquí que no tardaran en venir.

Inuyasha: está bien... pero no entiendo de lo que pasa aun.- y era la pura verdad, estuvimos conversando hasta que aparecieron ellos de nuevo.

-Narrado por Kagome-

El trayecto de camino para el centro comercial me resulto bastante corto, notaba como los chicos nos miraban y nos silbaban, me ponían nerviosa, nunca antes me había pasado, pero parece que a Ayame ya ni le molestaba en cambio a Sango su mala leche crecía mas y mas, solo de verla me reía porque su cara era como un libro abierto. Se volteo para echarme una cara asesina.

Sango: Se puede saber de qué te ríes?.- yo no podía contenerme más, me adelante y deje a Ayame y a Sango por detrás de mi.- Espera!

Kagome: Atraparme si podéis!.- me encantaba provocarlas y sacarlas de sus casillas, obedecieron y Ayame fue la que me atrapo, he haciéndome cosquillas.-Ya...hahaha... va...le me rindo hahaha.

Ayame: Ahora si no? Sango ayuda.- Se acerco mi otra amiga para hacerme cosquillas al igual que ella,.- pues ahora se buena chica y cierra los ojos.- me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme, la obedecí y cerré los ojos.- No agás trampas.

Kagome: A la orden, tranquila que no los abro.- note cono un suave velo me acariciaba los ojos y a la vez notaba como hacían un buen nudo detrás de mi cabeza.- No me dejéis que me caiga.

Sango: Tranquila agárrate de mi mano y el de la de Ayame.- En un momento ellas ya me sostenían de pie, caminando a ciegas.- Vamos tranquila confía en nosotras.

Mi cuerpo tambaleaba de lado a lado aunque iba bien sujeta gracias a ellas. De un momento dado ellas se pararon en seco, produciendo que mi cuerpo fue impulsado hacia delante chocándome con alguien bastante musculoso ya que él me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, acunándome contra su amplio cuerpo. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse al no saber quien me estaba abrazando de esa manera, por un momento mi celebro proyecto la misma escena en la oscura noche abrazada de la misma manera, me vino la imagen de Inuyasha, pero este abrazo no era como aquella vez esta era más familiar. Note como sus labios me besaban la frente, la mejilla y por último los acerco a mi oído, escuchando aquella voz tan masculina.

Xx: Han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez...verdad...pandita?.- Al oír aquello, al escuchar quien era las pocas personas que me llamaban así a parte de mi difunto padre, era el de mi primo Akitoki. Levante las manos para acariciarle el rostro, como si fuera una autentica ciega.- Vaya vaya siempre tan curiosa..- empezó a decir y a reír.

Sango: Sera mejor que le quitemos el vendaje. ¿No?.- empezó a preguntar como una niña pequeña y a la vez sonó divertida, tenía ganas de quitarme aquella estúpida venda de mis ojos para poder mirar a mi primo.- Pero será un momento...

Ayame: Nada dos segundos y otra vez tenemos que taparle los ojos.- Que? otra vez esto? no había acabado ya? esto para mí era como una tortura.- Si tu le das los honores para que se quite el vendaje.

Akitoki: Esta bien, pero será rápido y luego tenemos que taparte otra vez los ojos.- Dijo entre risas, note como me desataba el nudo de la seda deslizándose hacia abajo, dejando que pasara la cálida brisa en mis ojos, los abrí lentamente para analizar-lo mejor a mi primo.- ¡Sorpresa! He vuelto como te prometí.

Kagome: A...Aki...toki...Akitoki!.- Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, había soñado con encontrarme de nuevo a mi primo, fue tanto tiempo que estábamos separados desde que falleció mi padre. Note un profundo nudo que se me formo en mi garganta, dejando caer las lagrimas, mientras que el me elevaba dándome vueltas como de costumbre.

Akitoki: Si pequeña soy yo en carne y hueso, pero tranquila como me sigas abrazándome así me quedare sin aire.- Lo decía él mientras paraba de darme vueltas, sin dejar que yo tocase el suelo. Afloje un poco mi abrazo, pero él me se retiro un poco dejando ver mi rostros, aparto algunos cuantos mechones para colocármelos donde estaban, me seco las lagrimas como si fuera una niña pequeña.- Shh porque lloras? tonta, así saludas a tu primo después de tanto tiempo! con lloriqueos?

Kagome: C...Cállate tonto, son lagrimas de felicidad, lloro porque... porque...- el me volvió a abrazar cariñosamente, poco a poco me fue dejando que tocara el suelo, mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente de pie, notaba como las demás estaban contemplando la escena, una parte de mi estaba muerta de vergüenza por montar aquella escena, me limpie las ultimas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir para dedicarle a mi primo una cálida sonrisa.- Me alegro de que estés de vuelta primo...- mientras él me devolvía la sonrisa me coloco de nuevo el pañuelo a los ojos de nuevo a oscuras.

Akitoki: Lo siento pero te toca otra vez estar a oscuras.-Notaba como lo abrochaba delicadamente, el empezó a reír, de que se estaba riendo? acaso esto era divertido?.- Agárrate de mí o si no te caerás.- Asentí con la cabeza y me aferre a él.

Esto era como una tortura, el camino se me hizo muy largo, por un momento note que mi primo me cogió en brazos. Para mí era más cómodo, así no tenía el preocuparme por si tenía que caerme o no, estaba protegida por él, me acunaba como si fuera una niña pequeña, por un momento deje que mi mente vagara ligeramente, dejando entrar los recuerdos, dejar entrar las nuevas sensaciones, sentimientos, todo. Solo de pensar me vino semejantes imágenes de Inuyasha bajo la luz de la luna tocando aquella dulce canción, su perfecto y musculado cuerpo semidesnudo, sus ojos cristalinos, sus perfectos labios...Por un momento me entro un grave sofoco por todo mi cuerpo, notaba como me ardía de calor era asfixiante, como podía describir así aquel ser? el ya era ocupado por otra persona, el estaba a punto de casarse con su novia, pero no podía engañar-me a mi misma notaba como mi corazón se encogía solo de pensar que él estuviera con otra chica que no fuera ella, que se besara con su novia, ya no lo soportaba mas.

Puse mis manos en mi pecho para tranquilizar a mi corazón rebelde, pero pareció ser que, una lagrima caía por mi rostro dejando al descubierto a la gente de mi alrededor, intente secármelas antes de que alguien me viera, pero fue en vano, mi primo se freno en seco, y a la vez depositándome en el suelo, acariciándome la mejilla delicadamente.

Sango: Pasa algo?.-note como se acercaba más a mi.- Kagome...- me volteo y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, le correspondí con el abrazo.-Ayame tu ves tirando ahora os alcanzamos.

Akitoki: Sera mejor que os deje solas y habléis, mientras tanto me reuniré con Ayame y os esperaremos en el sitio acordado.- se fue dejándonos a solas a Sango y a mí, quietas como estatuas.

Sango: Se puede saber qué te pasa pequeña? estos días te he visto de lo más raro...- no sabía que decir, estaba hecha un lio en mi interior, eran muchas las emociones.- Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte amiga mía, para lo que necesites...

Kagome: Sango...- la abrace mas fuerte para que ella no me pudiera ver las lagrimas que me caían con gran intensidad, detestaba llorar delante de la gente, me sentía vulnerable y débil, siempre intentaba dar una buena impresión estar alegre, pero cuando estaba sola rompía a llorar en silencio en mi habitación.- Gracias...por...todo... pero de verdad estoy bien, solo es que me alegro mucho de poder ver a mi primo después de tantos años...

Sango: Esta bien... eso es normal de volver a ver un ser querido después de tanto tiempo... te comprendo porque dentro de dos días vendrá mi hermano de estudiar nueve meses fuera de aquí, obligado por el maldito instituto...solo tengo ganas de verlo y de achucharlo como si fuera un peluche...- ella al decir aquello soltó una leve sonrisa melancólica dejando caer un par de lagrimas, me separe un momento de ella, poniéndole las manos sobre su rostro acunándolas, a pesar que llevara el vendaje en los ojos.- hehe Sera... mejor... que te quite el pañuelo... si no me vas a sacar un ojo como sigas así...- lo dijo en plan broma pero con un hilo de voz triste, al fin me quito ese detestable pañuelo dejándome ver el exterior con mucha facilidad, al principio mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero al final pude ver mejor al cabo de unos minutos.- ahora mejor verdad?

Kagome: la verdad es que si...- le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, para que levantara ese ánimo triste, aunque mi interior seguía siendo lo mismo, una batalla constante, la abrace de nuevo, como si yo fuera su madre, acunándola cuidadosamente.- ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Kohaku es fuerte y seguro que se alegraría mucho de verte de nuevo, pero con una sonrisa, no con un recuerdo triste y de mucho dolor, si te ve así de triste el se pondrá peor...lo entiendes?.- ella me abrazo de nuevo, agradeciendo aquellas palabras, se separo de mi con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.- te sientes mejor?.- ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Sango: vamos... estoy impaciente por volverlos a ver y seguro que tu también.- me cogió de la mano, sin dejarme contestar lo que acababa de decir, y me arrastro casi por todo el centro comercial.- será mejor que nos demos unos últimos retoques no crees?

Kagome: Sango... no entiendo que sucede me lo quieres decir ya.- ella negó con la cabeza, y me sentó en un banco, para que me tranquilizara. Ella saco su estuche de maquillaje de emergencia, siempre lo llevaba con él a todas partes.- Sango no hace falta que me maquilles estoy bien tal y como...

Sango: deja a las profesionales, si te digo que hay que retocarse un poco el maquillaje es porque lo necesitas, no te pienso dejar verte con esos ojos, ni con ese rostro.- quise protestar de nuevo pero no hubo manera.- y por favor estate quieta, y cierra los ojos.- no tuve otro remedio que aceptar, así que le hice caso.

Ella sabía mucho de maquillaje, le gustaba mucho arreglándome muchas veces al igual que Ayame. Sango acabo de un momento dado yo abrí los ojos para mirarla, cuando la vi, se emociono de como había hecho su trabajo. Me entrego un espejo de mano y cuando me vi en el espejo, vi claramente la sencillez de mi maquillaje, parecía que no iba maquillada, con unos toques de colorete, corrector, rímel y brillo de labios. Era impactante por como en unos simples minutos te podía arreglar tan rápido, le devolví el espejo y ella empezó a maquillarse también, con una sombra de ojos muy clarito, un poco de rímel, colorete y brillo de labios, era casi el mismo maquillaje que me había hecho ella, pero era diferente.

Me levante del banco, y cuando lo hice mire que Ayame se acercaba a toda velocidad, cuando nos vio se quedo como si estuviera un famoso delante de sus narices. Sango la maquillo también y dejándose el cabello suelto como esta mañana lo habían echo, me cogieron de la mano y me llevaron, hasta la terraza que había allí, era preciosa todo lleno de flores de todos los colores, tamaños y también donde se encontraba la persona más maravillosa que podía existir en la faz de la tierra, el hombre más atractivo, dedicándome aquella sonrisa triunfal, dejando al descubierto todo su encanto, su belleza, era Inuyasha hay esperándome, al lado de sus amigos y de mi primo. Y en ese mismo instante despertó algo en mi, que nunca antes había sucedido, un deseo que pronto se aria realidad.

-Narrado por Inuyasha-

Mire como se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, la miraba como si fuera un gran premio o alguna cosa parecida, porque en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa triunfal, ya que me salió lo más natural del mundo, al igual que la de ella, sus pómulos realzándose, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus grandes ojos achocolatados.

Miroku me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas aunque doliesen, dejando atrás las fantasías de la muchacha, dejar de mirarla como si fuera un baboso y un completo imbécil pero, por una parte agradecía a Miroku que me despertada de mis fantasías, cuando lo mire me hizo una señal de que cogiera alguna flor, ya que Koga y el llevaban unas rosas blancas para Ayame y Sango, las tenían escondidas en la espalda sujetándola con una sola mano, y con la otra esta la saludaban cariñosamente, me di cuenta que yo era el único en que no llevaba nada. Miroku me agacho la cabeza, y me susurro algo en mi oído.

Miroku: A que esperas idiota!, ves a buscarle a algo para la señorita Kagome, o es que te vas a dejar vencer tan fácilmente...- me quede como una estatua al ver que mi mejor amigo me hablaba así, como que le confesase lo que sentía hacia Kagome, aunque nadie sabía que en realidad llevaba toda mi vida enamorado de ella.- O ya te has dado por vencido y pasaras los restos de tu vida casado con la mujer a la que mas detestas? o... acaso la estas empezando a amar? o ya la amabas desde un principio...

Inuyasha: Como puedes decir eso a la ligera, muerto entiendes! prefiero estar muerto antes de quedarme con Kikyo! lo entiendes?.- le respondí con ira, ya me estaban tocando la fibra bastante con este tema, y ya bastante estaba hecho un lio en mi interior, ya que por una parte mi mejor amigo de la infancia miraba a Kagome de arriba abajo como si fuera comestible, y eso me reventaba por dentro, pero lo mas es que, que tiene el que ver con Kagome. me incorpore lo más rápido que pude.- será mejor que baya a buscar alguna cosa antes de que acabes de cabrearme más, esperarme aquí no tardo.

Miroku se quedo paralizado por mi comportamiento, y era verdad, la rabia, los celos, la ira crecían dentro de mi cada segundo que pasaba. Miroku se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo para hacer que no pasara nada.

Observe de nuevo a mi amigo de la infancia, miraba a Kagome de una manera que no lo podía comprender, la miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera comestible. Otra vez me invade ese sentimiento, esos celos me superaban mis fuerzas, no aguantaba más tenía que preguntarse-lo lo antes posible, pero antes tendría que hacer una cosa muy importante.

Me marche de el lugar dejando a las chicas con una cara de fastidio y de sorpresa, no pude evitar girarme y dedicarles otra sonrisa y una señal para que se esperaran. Me apresure lo más rápido que pude, para ir a la floristería y comprar-le algo a Kagome, escogí dos rosas una roja y otra blanca. Tal y como llegue de la floristería me fui pitando del lugar antes de que dejara mala impresión para mis amigos y sobre todo en Kagome.

Solo de pensar en ella, me podía imaginar besándonos, estando los dos solos sin nada que nos importara en el mundo solo del uno al otro, probar sus labios, hacerla mía, probar su fina piel, todo de ella, me volvía loco, en tan poco tiempo como podía esa chiquilla ponerme de esta manera y pensar de ese modo. Notaba como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba cada milésima de segundo, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, tenía como dos personalidades dentro de mí luchando constantemente. Pero lo que más me fastidiaba y me reventaba, es que Akitoki la mirase con aquellos ojos de un loco desesperado en encontrar a tu hembra ideal, mirar-la con esa felicidad con ese entusiasmo a la cual no consigo entender.

Mis pasos llegaron hasta la esquina de donde se encontraban los demás. Vi como las parejas estaban en una esquina, mientras que Miroku le estaba dando la rosa a Sango y dándole un beso en sus mejillas y en su mano como todo verdadero caballero que intenta ser, ella correspondió a la rosa, pero él la abrazo por un instante ella correspondió pero este le deposito una mano en la mejilla acomodándola, y juntándose sus rostros hasta dejarlo en un lindo beso, como dos personas que se aman demasiado y necesitan expresarlo de una sola manera, sellarlo con un beso. Saque mi móvil y les hice una foto en plan espía. Observe a Koga e hizo lo mismo con mi prima, savia que aquellos dos se gustaban desde un principio, y en verdad estaba tranquilo ya que Koga era un buen tipo y así que le hice de nuevo una foto como venganza a mi prima.

Busque con la mirada a Kagome, y por mi desgracia estaba hablando con Akitoki hay los dos hechos del uno para el otro, los celos y la ira volvían a dominar mi cuerpo, así que me adelante y fui lo más rápido para augurarles la fiesta, y así lo hice, mientras que el imbécil me dedicaba una sonrisa como si no pasara nada. Disimule un poco y puse una de mis mejores caras, para no darle una mala impresión a Kagome, no quería que me viera de esa manera.

Akitoki: Por fin el marqués decide venir.- lo decía entre carcajadas.

Inuyasha: Hahaha es que he tenido que buscar una cosa.- mi sangre hervía de lo mas, es que esa rabia nunca la había experimentado antes, nunca. Me voltee para ver a Kagome y dedicarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.- Hola Kagome hoy reluces genial.- vi como sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojar-se.

Kagome: Hola Inuyasha...t-tu también reluces b-bien...-se puso de lo más tierna y avergonzada, ya que se estaba retirando algún que otro cabello hacia atrás, yo la ayude a colocárselo mejor, con cuidado como si fuera de lo más frágil que había en este mundo. Ella se me quedo mirando con aquellos enormes ojos marrones que te podías perder hasta que hubiera fin. Mire de reojo a Akitoki en la cual se había quedado de piedra contemplándonos, Kagome reacciono rápido y hablo.- Akitoki te ocurre algo?

Akitoki: Kagome... tu ya conocías a Inuyasha?.- aquella pregunta se me quedo clavada en el celebro que si nos conocíamos, si nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años en un parque donde nos mirábamos y sonreíamos de solo vernos.

Kagome: S-Si... y tu Akitoki lo conoces a Inuyasha?.- me gustaba como se formulaba esa pregunta con su dulce voz de niña pequeña.- Os conocéis?

Akitoki: Si desde hace años... te acuerdas de hace tiempo en aquel parque, donde te dije que hice un nuevo amigo y que siempre quedaba con él?.- me aparto de su lado y me coloco delante de ella como si fuera un especie de muñeco, ya que agarrándome con fuerza, como si estuviera realmente nervioso al contar la noticia. Ella respondió con la cabeza a todo lo que acababa de decir.- Pues esa persona es... a este chico que tienes delante, mi mejor amigo de la infancia Inuyasha Taisho... te lo quería presentar pero veo que te a delantasteis.

Kagome: E-E...- se quedo sin habla y pálida como un vampiro, me miro con un gran asombro, me miraba como si fuera un verdadero extraño delante de sus ojos, eso me dolía al verla así, no sabía qué hacer.- Esto no me lo esperaba, la verdad me ha pillado de sorpresa...- diciendo aquello me dedico una amplia sonrisa en la que no podía contenerme y le devolví la sonrisa que ella me estaba dedicando.

Akitoki: Pues aun no es todo.- el me soltó de su agarre, una parte de mi agradecía que me soltara ya que me estaba haciendo polvo el brazo, se puso al lado de Kagome.- Inuyasha... te acuerdas... que siempre hablaba de que tenía una prima a la que apreciaba mucho y la quería como si fuera mi hermana pequeña?.- al principio me acorvada de las conversaciones que teníamos, siempre me hablaba de que tenía una prima a la que le gustaría presentarme.- Y también recuerdas que antes he comentado con los chicos lo de mi prima? Pues quiero presentártela personalmente... Inuyasha te presento a mi queridísima prima Kagome Higurashi... pero veo que te has adelantado tú.

Inuyasha: E-Espera... tu prima... es...es.- no podía creerlo que mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida fueran familia, y pensar que estaba celoso de mi mejor amigo, como había caído tan bajo era un verdadero idiota.

Akitoki: Si es ella... será mejor que os deje solos para que os conozcáis mejor, me voy con los demás. Hasta dentro de un rato Kagome.- le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue de nuestro lado dejándonos solos.

No sabía qué hacer en ese mismo instante, parecíamos verdaderos desconocidos en pleno reencuentro, desvié mi mirada a otro lado para que no me viera ya que tenía mis mejillas ardiendo, ella miraba en otra dirección mientras que nos invadía un terrible silencio en la cual no me gustaba nada, así que decidí romper el silencio, ya no lo soportaba mas tenía que escuchar su voz, tenía que volver a ver su dulce rostro, ver sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus dulces ojos achocolatados, sus labios, todo de ella. Me voltee para mirarla de nuevo he ice una pequeña introducción o como quería hacer una pequeña broma para verla sonreír de nuevo.

Inuyasha: Bueno... me volveré a presentar de nuevo, soy Inuyasha Taisho amigo de la infancia de Akitoki Higurashi, y usted bella dama es...- ella me miro con una cara de sorpresa en la cual no pude evitar reírme y sonreír le extendí mi mano, ella correspondió y nuestras manos se cruzaron, nuestras pieles rozaban sin ninguna interrupción, sin ningún limite, note como una corriente eléctrica me recorría la espalda, pero era a la vez cálido y agradable al mismo tiempo.

Kagome: E...Encantada de conocerte Inuyasha, yo soy Kagome Higurashi la prima de Akitoki Higurashi, es un placer.- ella no pudo evitar sonreír, relucía de lo mas reluciente y de lo más hermosa de lo que podía haber visto en mi vida. No pude evitar besarle de nuevo su mano, quería probar su piel de nuevo y así lo hice era tan agradable rozar su piel con mis labios, ella se sonrojo como de costumbre.- E-Esto...

Inuyasha: Encantado de conocerle mi dama... tengo algo que darle, espero que sea de su gusto.- no podía evitar hablarle así, era como si fuera a seducirla o eso era mi intención, retire las rosas que tenia escondidas a mi espalda y entregársela a ella, al ver las rosas pude ver su cara de sorpresa y de felicidad a la vez.- Espero que sea de su clase ya que para una mujer como usted merece estas dulces rosas.

Kagome: I...Inuyasha... son hermosas.- Las cogió con delicadeza, admirándolas y con unos toques de calidez en su mirada y de alegría, notaba como mis mejillas ardían, solo de mirarla me producía esa sensación. Levanto su mirada y me dedico otra sonrisa pero esta vez con timidez.- Muchas gracias caballero por estas lindas rosas...

Inuyasha: No hay de que... pero no son tan hermosas como usted ya que posee de una gran belleza...- aquello me salió solo no pude evitar desviar mi rostro para otra dirección, notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba por cada milésima de segundo.

Deseaba morir en ese mismo lugar o en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo instante, moría por probar sus labios, saborearlos, todo de ella. No me di cuenta de que Kagome se encantaba más cerca de lo previsto, se coloco de puntillas y note como presiono sus labios contra mi mejilla, como sus dulces labios besaban mi piel, me sentía que estaba tocando el cielo, quería detener el tiempo me sentía de lo más feliz. Se aparto de mi lado pero no muy lejos de donde me encontraba se volteo, dejándome ver su espalda, mientras que yo volvía a mirarla y acariciándome el lugar de donde me había besado. Sin dudar un segundo la abrace por la espalda dándole una señal de que me mirase, para poderla verla mejor, ella se giro lentamente, mientras que nos exponíamos a vernos los dos, perdiéndome en aquellos inmensos ojos achocolatados. Ahora la rodee por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, podía oír como mi corazón iba a salir-se de mi pecho, chocaron nuestras frentes y lentamente me acercaba a sus labios, este era el momento que estaba esperando, por fin se aria realidad, pero cuando solo estábamos a solo unos cuantos centímetros, pude oír como mi móvil me sonaba en el pantalón, no quería cogerlo, quería besarla de una vez. Pero a la vez estaban viniendo nuestros amigos hacia donde nos encontrábamos, así que nos separamos lo más rápido posible. Cuando vinieron nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial, mientras que mi celular no paraba de sonar.

Koga: Inuyasha tu teléfono... te están llamando que no piensas cogerlo o qué?.- Se volteo al verme, mientras que iba de la mano de mi prima, sin dejarla ni un solo momento.

Inuyasha: Khe! seguro que no es nada importante.- Mire para otra dirección pero siempre veía a las parejas que caminaban por aquella zona, mientras que yo no podía disfrutar de Kagome como deseaba.

Miroku: Si no es importante, porque no desconectas el teléfono ya que me está rayando tu maldita melodía.- me lo dijo con un tono de gracia. Mientras que iba con Sango a su lado pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Inuyasha: Pero si de verdad te gusta mi polito no, si siempre me pides que te pase la canción no me seas mentiroso.- Ya que era la verdad era un verdadero pesado, siempre me decía que le pasara la canción.- Sera mejor que te preocupes de tu novia y menos del polito no del teléfono anda.- Mientras me adelantaba le despeine el cabello como de costumbre.- Así te queda mejor.

Miroku: Pe-pero que... Oye no me despeines.- El empezó a peinarse de nuevo mientras que Sango se puso delante de él para ayudarle con su cabello.- Gracias Sango, ahora está bien?.- Ella asintió con la cabeza, cariñosamente dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su amado, yo los observaba disimuladamente, mientras que mi mente me vino otra vez ese momento en el que nuestros labios estaban a punto de unirse.

Sango: Siempre te despeina Miroku?.- el asentía mientras que ella no podía contenerse y reírse.- Pues entonces ya tengo algo a la que defenderme.

Miroku: A si? pues entonces yo haré lo posible para que no puedas conseguirlo, ya que siempre te diré la verdad y no dejare que nadie te haga daño.- dicho eso la beso de nuevo delante de todos.

Ayame: Hooo esto se merece una foto.- y así lo hizo saco su cámara y empezó a hacerle fotos a ellos, y luego a todos nosotros.- Me encantan han salido perfectas.

Koga: Que tal si nos hacemos una foto asi? Akitoki haces la foto.- el asintio, mientras que Koga beso a Ayame con delicadeza de la misma forma que lo hacia Miroku, no pude evitar imaginarme a Kagome y a mi besándonos de esta manera.

Akitoki: Listo, ahora una foto con Kagome e Inuyasha vamos poneros, luego me pongo yo con mi prima.- Me puse al lado de Kagome, rodeándola por la cintura con cuidado, podía notar como sus latidos iban acelerándose cada vez más al igual que los míos, podía oler su dulce aroma a la banda, olía tan bien, y a la vez era perfecta.- Listo.

Inuyasha: Hemos salido bien? haber no te creo.- mire la fotografía y salíamos perfectos, mejor dicho ella era perfecta.- Venga ahora los primos.

Kagome: Me gusta mucho esta fotografía, si ahora Akitoki, Inuyasha háznosla bien ee.- lo dijo con picardía. Le hice la foto como había prometido, pero hice dos más, pero esta vez enfocándola nada mas a ella.- esta lista ya?.- yo asentí con la cabeza, como si fuera un verdadero bobo solo de mirarla olvidaba todo lo que había en mi alrededor, podía notar como el tiempo se detenía, como todo iba más lento, como ella me miraba con aquellos enormes ojos, su sonrisa todo.- Déjame verla!.- se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, pude notar una onda de calor en todo mi cuerpo, ella cogió la cámara y empezó a observar la fotografía, como si fuera algo especial.- Ha salido bien, muchas gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: N...No hay de que...- desvié mi mirada a otra dirección, mientras que ella empezó a reírse de nuevo como si fuera una niña pequeña, no pude evitar girar la cara para observarla y preguntarle a caso tenía algo en la cara?.-Se puede saber de qué se está riendo señorita?

Kagome: De tu cara, está completamente roja.- al decir verdad tenia las mejillas ardiendo, así que tuve una estrategia y una buena idea.-No te habrá molestado verdad? si es así, pido que me perdones.

Inuyasha: Pues... qué pasa si no lo hago?.- ella me miro con una de suplica a la cual no se podía evitar resistirse, así que puse mi plan en acción.- En este caso si quieres mi perdón tendrás que pasar una prueba.

Kagome: Una prueba?.- Asentí de nuevo, ella se ruborizo por un instante, no sabía qué cara estaba poniendo pero ella empezó a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.- Que serie de prueba?

Inuyasha: Todo a su medido tiempo pequeña, ahora si me disculpa voy al servicio.- le acaricie su rostro y me marche del lugar.- Chicos ahora vuelvo.

Akitoki: Esta bien no tardes.- me despedí por unos instantes y me fui a una esquina para observar los mensajes que tenía.

Cogí el teléfono y mire quien era, cuando mire quien era la persona que me llamaba quise estampar el teléfono, pegue un puñetazo a la pared que tenia detrás de mí, descargando toda la rabia que tenia acumulada, me hice polvo los nudillos pero no me importaba así que seguí pegando puñetazos a la pared, destrozándome la mano, preguntándome todo el tiempo, porque siempre soy el conejillo de indias, porque siempre hacen las cosas sin mi opinión, o por lo menos avisarme o algo así, pero no siempre el estúpido del Inuyasha tiene que seguir las reglas mientras que su hermano mayor hace lo que le dé la gana. Me daba rabia estaba arto, no aguantaba más, esta vez pegué otro puñetazo pero esta vez mas fuerte, esta vez me dolió pero no me importaba solo quería que esto pasara o que solo fuera una simple pesadilla, o que solo esto fuera una simple ilusión.

Me fui del lugar para sentarme unos simples minutos, mire mi mano destrozada, habían pequeñas heridas alrededor, eso significaba que aquello no era ningún sueño, esto era una pesadilla en la vida real, escondí mi rostro con las manos intentando recordar otras cosas, hasta que una voz me despertó de mis pensamientos, al principio me costó mucho reconocer su voz, pero una parte de mi sabia quien era la persona que me estaba hablando, era Kagome sin duda, por una parte agradecía que ella estuviera aquí, por otra parte no quería que me viera en estas condiciones, no quería mirarla a los ojos, lo único que pedía era estar solo.

Kagome: I...Inu...- note como se detuvo delante de mí, mientras que pude notar su delicada mano poniéndola encima de la mía.- Inuyasha...- parecía no darse cuenta de la herida hasta que la acaricio, hice un pequeño ruido ya que me dolía.- Inuyasha tu mano... como es posible...- me aparte las manos para que ella me pudiera ver el rostro en señal de que no me pasaba nada, pero al encontrarme en aquellos enormes ojos mirándome con una calidez que no podía haber deseado.

Inuyasha: No es nada grave, así que no te preocupes, de acuerdo?.- le acaricie el rostro con la mano buena ya que la otra estaba enterrada por las manos de Kagome, le dedique una sonrisa ya que ella cada vez se ponía más rígida de lo normal.

Kagome: como que no es grave! casi te partes la mano y te estás desangrando...- ella agacho la cabeza, pude notar como una pequeña lagrima empezó a derramarse por su mejilla.- porque me pides una cosa... en la cual no puedo evitar...de preocuparme por ti.- dicho eso alzo su rostro, llenando sus ojos con lagrimas, se las seque con delicadeza, no quería que llorara por una chiquillada.

Inuyasha: Kagome..., estoy bien tranquila...- dije aquellas palabras para poderla tranquilizar pero pareció que aquello aumento más sus lagrimas, en vez de secarlas con la mano se me ocurrió hacer una cosa, pero por instinto bese las lagrimas de ella mientras que pude notar como su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido, y a la vez el mío.- Ya ha pasado todo...- me separe de su rostro y la abrace lo más protector que pude, dejándole escuchar como mi corazón iba rápido, dejándole al descubierto lo que ella hacía solo con su presencia.- Ahora me vas a prometer que no lloraras más?.- note como ella asentía con la cabeza mientras que su rostro estaba pegado contra mi pecho.

Kagome: Inuyasha...- nos separamos lentamente ella me contemplaba con una cara angelical, se le notaba en su rostro que ya había pasado el temor.- déjame curarte la herida por favor... pero espera un segundo aquí ahora vuelvo.

Ella se incorporo y se fue, parecía un verdadero bobo mirándola como se iba de mi lado. Por un momento me pare en pensar las últimas palabras que había dicho _``porque me pides una cosa, en la cual no puedo evitar, de preocuparme por ti´´_

Solo de recordar aquello no pude evitar sonreír, solo de pensar que le importo de verdad a la persona a la que amo, solo por eso deseaba estar más tiempo a su lado, estar con ella, besarla, hacerla mía todo. Pero aquello solo eran sueños y fantasías, nunca podríamos estar juntos por más que lo quisiera no podríamos, o a no ser que nos escapáramos. Eso solo eran chiquilladas, ahora podría estar con la persona a la que amo mientras que no llegue el pero día de mi vida el de mi boda con Kikyo, solo de recordarlo tenía ganas de vomitar o de romperme la mano por completo de nuevo.

Kagome no tardo ni dos segundos en volver a mi lado.

Kagome: Ya estoy aquí... ahora dame la mano.- se sentó a mi lado, yo le extendí mi mano en la cual estaba herida, mientras que yo nada más la contemplaba como si fuera una diosa.- Me podrás decir cómo te has hecho esto?

Inuyasha: El que?.- quería gastarle pequeñas bromas.

Kagome: Tu manos, que como te lo has hecho?- esta vez lo decía con seriedad.

Inuyasha: Un perro me mordió mientras estaba jugando con él, eso es todo.- me invente una buena escusa ya que no quería preocuparla más de lo que estaba.

Kagome: La próxima vez que juegues con un perro ten más cuidado...-parece que se crello la escusa, una parte de mi quería decirle me lo he hecho pegando puñetazos contra la pared mientras que me estaba desahogando ya que no puedo estar a tu lado ni puedo romper el compromiso que me han puesto mi familia, y otra parte de mi quería dejar las cosas tal y como están.- Y otra cosa mas...

Inuyasha: Hmmm.- alce el rostro para mirarla pero pareció ser que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi corazón empezó a acelerar-se parecía que me estaba perdiendo en su mirada, se produjo una serie de silencio incomodo entre nosotros, no me gusto para nada, así que decidí romper aquel silencio.- Dime que me quieres decir?.- no pude aguantar más.

Kagome: Quiero que confíes en mi, y que cualquier cosa que necesitases, que me lo dijeras... porqué así podre ayudarte... y así podre saber lo que piensas o lo que te pasa, me podrás hacer ese favor? dejar entrar en tu corazón para ayudarte lo que necesites.- dicho aquellas palabras se abalanzo sobre mi dejándome inmóvil, era la primera vez que ella me abrazaba así, era increíble y a la vez dulce, yo le correspondí al abrazo que ella avía iniciado, mientras que susurraba algo en mi oído.- Confiaras en mi?

Inuyasha: Si, y gracias pequeña...- me salió la voz ronca, cada vez la apretaba más contra mi pecho, no la quería dejar-la marchar se estaba tan bien así, tan cálido.- Yo también te digo lo mismo, también... quiero... entrar en tu corazón... y quiero ayudarte en todo...

Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha... también te lo prometo que siempre estarás en mi vida.- nos separamos para vernos mejor mientras que nuestras frentes se estaban chocando, mirándonos fijamente uno con el otro y dedicándonos sonrisas, me moría por besarla en ese mismo instante, pero quise esperar para una ocasión especial, en la cual no iba a olvidarlo jamás ni ella ni yo, ese recuerdo siempre será para los dos.

Inuyasha: Sera mejor que vayamos con los demás, antes de que se preocupen.- me separe de su lado, con mucho cuidado, me incorpore y le atraje mi brazo para que ella se sostuviera en el, como un verdadero caballero aria por su querida, por su enamorada, esto lo aria siempre con ella, ya lo tenía claro, ella seria la persona especial a la cual deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.- Le ayudo?

Kagome: Sera un placer caballero.- ella se incorporo y se agarro a mi brazo, como una verdadera pareja iría, le bese la frente en señal de agradecimiento por todo y de lo mucho que me importaba que ella estuviera conmigo, su rostro se sonrojo de lo más mientras que desvió su mirada.- Sera mejor que avancemos.- Ella se adelanto un poco, no pude evitar de reírme, parecía aquella niña de 5 años a la cual la vi por primera vez, tal y como recordaba.

Me puse en el mismo nivel que ella, hasta que al fin llegamos con los demás. Miroku anuncio que Sango era oficialmente su amante, y Koga revelo que Ayame es su señora de su corazón ya que con mi consentimiento la deje que estuviera con el hombre que ama, mientras que nosotros tres estuvimos charlando hasta las tantas con los demás. Y así transcurrió todo el día hasta llegar a la noche, cada uno se fue para sus casas, mientras que me despedía de los demás me quede mirando a Kagome como se iba despidiendo de uno con los otros hasta llegar a mi turno, no deje que me diera dos besos, si no que yo me adelante para abrazarla durante un par de segundos, note como ella correspondía, con sus torpes manos, no quería que este momento acabara, me separe de ella y le di otro beso en su frente.

Inuyasha: Adiós pequeña, nos vemos otro día.- me despedí de los demás y en el camino para ir a buscar mi moto, oí como Kagome me llamaba.

Kagome: Inuyasha!.- me voltee y ella estaba extendiendo un brazo y moviéndolo para los lados, me decía adiós a lo lejos, yo hice lo mismo al igual que su primo.

Miroku: Adiós! ya me llamaras!

Koga: Adiós! Cuídamela! Ayame cuando llegues llámame!

Ayame: Si mi amor.- se despidió de un cálido beso y vino hasta mi.- Inuyasha espérame! No te vayas sin mí.

Inuyasha: Toma Ayame, ponte el casco anda.- Le di el único casco que tenia.

Ayame: Gracias, pero ¿y el tuyo?- Lo dijo con una voz dulce, puso los ojos en blanco al verme la mano medio vendada ya que antes no la podía ver ya que la tenia escondida.- Inuyasha... tu mano... ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?

Inuyasha: Yo no necesito casco, Aaa esto... ya te contare en casa ahora vámonos.

Ayame: Pero...

Inuyasha: Nada de peros anda vámonos que es tarde.

Ayame no tardo mucho subirse a la moto, nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, en la cual esa era mi condena, volver aquella terrible mansión, volver a ver a Kikyo, a mis padres todo aquello, solo tenía ganas de largarme de allí lo más pronto posible.

Durante todo el trayecto fuimos en silencio, solo con la compañía del motor y del viento.


	19. Chapter 18 Confesiones ocultos

Capitulo 18 Confesiones ocultos

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la mansión, aparque la moto en su lugar mientras que Ayame me contemplaba como si fuera un verdadero desgraciado o algo similar, la mire con picardia mientras dejaba que el motor de la moto se apagara lentamente, al igual que mi celebro y autocontrol, dejar de ser la persona que soy para convertirme en una persona a la que solo obedece sin ningún remedio, sin ningún motivo, sin ningún objetivo. Me apresure en bajar de la moto y apoyarme en la fria pared antes de que estampara otro puñetazo en la pared y me rompiera la otra mano, solo de pensarlo me ervia la sangre, estaba arto de que me manipularan de aquella manera, note como una figura femenina me abrazaba por la espalda, intentando buscar consuelo o algo similar, sin apartar la vista acia el orizonte o mejor dicho el suelo aoia como Ayame pronunciar algunas palabras.

Ayame: Inuyasha...no se que te ha pasado durante el día, cada vez estas más distante de tu familia de ti mismo... no eres la misma persona que conocia desde siempre...intentas ocultarte... ya se que a ti no te gusta que te ayuden o que te den cosejos tipico de ti...- no pude evitar reirme por el comentario, pero a la vez era triste de reirte de lo que te pasaba, de lo que tu organismo hace y de tu caracter, todo. Unas lebes lágrimas empezarón a desvanecer por el rostro de mi prima, me voltee para verla y secarle sus lagrimas, no soportaba ver a la gente que me importa sufrir por mi culpa y sobre todo a una mujer.- No es nada... estoy b..bien... solo quiero que seas el mismo Inuyasha que conozco el que siempre esta con los demas, el que expresa alegria... todo... porque ahora... no te reconozco ni yo misma...

Inuyasha: Ssshh... ee pequeña no me pasa nada solo... es...es... la edad... que cada vez que cumples años uno se vuelve más cascarrabias y muy raro... solo es temporal... te prometo que volvere a ser el mismo del que conoces de toda la vida... te lo prometo pequeña...- a abraze con todas mis fuerzas, porque tenia que ser tan cabezota, porque hacia sufrir a la gente que me importaba, no me doy cuenta de la gente que también sufre por mi culpa.- lo...lo siento Ayame...perdoname.-escondi mi rostro junto con los cabellos rojizos como el sol, intentando dejar que pase el tiempo.

Ayame: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Hmmm.- solo procure decir.- dime princesa.- me separe de ella para poder ver su cara, en estos instantes ya que no estaba bañado en lagrimas.

Ayame: E...L...

Inuyasha: EEE? Ayame habla claro no me entero de lo que me dices...-No pudo pronunciar nada a causa de que alguien nos observaba.- Ayame ¿ocurre algo?... ¿Hay alguien detras de mi verdad?.- note como unos ojos me revisaban de arriba abajo, un gran escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo al reconocer aquella sensación.

Inu no Taisho: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Me voltee para mirar el punto justo donde ella estaba mirando, y en ese instante, me encontré con la mirada de mi padre allí contemplando la escena, estaba a punto de preguntar-le algo pero pareció ser en vano, nos condujo dentro de la casa como si fuéramos perritos falderos, fuimos hasta el gran comedor donde se encontraban todos, mi madre, los padres de mi futura e irritante esposa, Kikyo, sus dos amigas y nosotros tres. Ayame hizo una reverencia ante el respeto y pedir disculpas por el retraso, mientras que yo por mi rebeldía no lo hice. Mi padre se puso tenso al ver mi mano a la cual casi me la parto pegando puñetazos en la pared.

Ayame: Sentimos el retraso.- volvió hacer lo mismo.

Izayoi: no pasa nada pequeña, sentaros que ahora nos servirán la cena.- los demás se sentaron menos yo, estaba allí como una estatua dejando que mi mente se perdiera, la fuerte voz de mi padre me despertó de mis pensamientos.

Inu no Taisho: Hijo... ¿ocurre algo?- me quede memorizando aquellas palabras que si ¿me pasaba algo? claro que me pasaba algo que estaba arto de hacer lo que ellos querían, pero para evitar follones tenía que responder algo lo más rápido posible.- se te ha comido la lengua el gato ¿o qué?- dijo él entre risas pasándome un brazo por encima de mis hombros llevándome consigo mismo a su fuerte cuerpo.

Inuyasha: N-No padre... es solo que vengo cansado de el trayecto y me retiraría a mis aposentos para descansar.- me solté de su agarre lo mas rápido que pude procurando cada movimiento, eche un vistazo a todos los espectadores que me miraban.- Señoritas caballeros me retiro a mis aposentos... Buenas noches.

Izayoi: P-Pero hijo... espera...hace mucho que no has comido nada y seguramente estarás hambriento.- me voltee para observarla a los ojos, en aquellos inmensos ojos cafés, mientras que me tape la mano herida lo más pronto posible aunque fue en vano para mi padre, ya que me lo había visto al igual que Ayame .- Come algo con nosotros.

Inuyasha: Agradezco sus intentos pero ya comí con los demás, ahora si me disculpa deseo descansar buenas noches.- me dirigí lo mas rápido hacia las escaleras pero manteniéndome en calma saludando con la otra mano, me voltee para observar a mi padre allí quieto como una estatua.- Casi se me olvidaba, padre gracias por el regalo va de fabula.- Le hice una pequeña broma y entre risas para disimular mi mal humor y parece que funcionó.

Inu no Taisho: No hay de qué hijo sabia que te iba a gustar por eso escogí el mejor regalo, y me alegro que te haya gustado.- Me dedico una de sus sonrisas fabulosas y triunfantes como solía hacer cuando era pequeño, como en la infancia solía hacer con Sesshomaru y conmigo, pero desde entonces cambio por completo hasta ahora.- Buenas noches hijo que descanses bien.

Inuyasha: Igualmente le deseo padre y buenas noches a todos.- Me voltee y me largué del lugar.

Subí las inmensas escaleras y llegue lo más rápido a mi habitación cerrando con llave para que nadie abriera la puerta, ya que no deseaba saber de nadie, solo quería mentalizarme y relajarme un rato y aclarar mis pensamientos, me deshice de la ropa y me quede en bóxers recogí el pantalón del pijama dejando al descubierto mi desnudo pecho. Me dirigí hacia el armario a buscar mis amigas las pesas, genial una buena estrategia para distraerme un rato y olvidar todo. Pero con la mano medio rota no pude hacer gran cosa, pero al final hice los ejercicios dejando quejas y maldiciones por causa del dolor pero eso ya no me importaba, había conseguido mi objetivo por un momento deje todos mis pensamientos atrás ahora mi mente estaba en blanco recogí las pesas y las guarde en su sitio.

Notaba que mi estomago rugía con fuerza y la verdad no había comido nada desde entonces, cogí un nuevo pantalón del pijama y una camiseta ya que había sudado bastante y apestaba así que porque no echarme otra ducha, me acerque a la puerta eche la llave y salí de la habitación pero para mi sorpresa me habían dejado la cena delante de la puerta, deje mis cosas encima de la cama y a la vez me agache para recoger la bandeja en el suelo, donde había una nota, como no era de mi prima no pude evitar echar una sonrisa triunfante y para mi descuido en ese mismo instante Ayame ya me había hecho una foto.

Ayame: Al fin te he pillado con esa pose sexy.- levante la mirada para encontrarme a mi prima esbozando una amplia sonrisa.- Sabía a que no te resistirías a la cena, no eres capaz de aguantar sin comer algo después de elaborar un ejercicio físico.

Inuyasha: Supongo que tienes razón.- Me levante con la bandeja en la mano y me la lleve en la habitación dejándolo en mi escritorio, note como ella se adentro en la habitación cerrándola con llave.- ¿Se puede saber que haces princesa? ¿Sabes que es de mala educación entrar en las habitaciones de los demás sin su permiso? - me cruce de brazos y contemplando como la muchacha se desplazaba hacia la terraza sentándose en aquella estúpida hamaca. No pude mas y me rendí empecé a reírme como un completo idiota.- Nunca cambiaras princesa.

Ayame: Ya sabes que nunca cambiare, y sabes que siempre tengo tu permiso para entrar en tu inmensa habitación.- ella me miraba como siempre como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que yo fui a recoger mis cosas para irme a la ducha, cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?¿No te vas a comer la cena?

Inuyasha: Antes de que vinieras a mi habitación señorita, me iba a duchar y eso es lo que are... y la cena se quedará en su sitio antes de que te lo zampes de nuevo glotona.- me apresure en salir de la habitación antes de que Ayame me lanzara la almohada y eso izo.- A ver si apuntamos mejor el objetivo.- me asome a la habitación para echar un pequeño visitado a mi prima.

Ayame: Tranquilo que no fallare la próxima vez.

Inuyasha: Eso espero de momento espérate aquí no tardare mucho.

Ayame: Esta bien, te esperare impaciente y te comerás tus propias palabras señorito.- dijo entre risas y tumbándose en mi apreciada cama.

Inuyasha: Jajaja eso ya veremos quédate aquí no tardare mucho.

Me apresure en ir al baño pero para mi desgracia estaba Kikyo en la puerta del baño, esperándome, mirándome con aquella mirada que siempre solía mirarme, gélida como el hielo y seductora como solía hacerme en el instituto, cada paso que daba, cada movimiento ella siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, era como una verdadera sicópata, a veces deseaba que me dejara por unos instantes, que me dejara respirar a cada paso que daba que me dejara mi propio espacio. Ella estaba recostada contra el marco de la puerta semidesnuda, con un pequeño top y unos shorts se acerco hasta donde me encontraba, me tense a su tacto, tocándome de aquella manera, se puso de puntillas y acerco sus labios a mi oreja derecha.

Kikyo: Te amo Inuyasha... te deseo más que nada... quiero que seas mío antes que nada, no te dejare que ninguna mujer, excepto yo te toque...yo debó ser la única que pueda disfrutar de ti...- ¿apestaba alcohol había bebido algo? se tambaleaba se separo de mí, me beso en los labios, y yo como un verdadero idiota, quieto como una estatua- Te amo... te deseo... hazme el amor... ahora.- eso lo dijo entre besos.

Inuyasha: Ki...Kyo... de...déjame...- me separe de ella lo más rápido que pude, me escaquee por unos instantes, pero de nuevo ella me agarro por la cintura, le agarre las muñecas con delicadeza, pero agarrándolas fuerte para que me soltara.- Kikyo déjame en paz, no eres de mi agrado.- ella se soltó de mi agarre, poniéndose en frente de mi.

Kikyo: A que viene esto... yo te amo Inuyasha... te deseo...¿es que tú no me deseas igual?- Empezó a bajar los tirantes de su top, dejando casi al descubierto sus pechos.- Dime... ¿no te gusta lo que ves? A caso... ¿Esto no era lo que deseabas hacia años atrás?

Inuyasha: No, Kikyo... lo que sentí por ti acabo hace años... pensé que eras ella...-al recordarlo me calle de inmediato, desvié la mirada, para no mirarla como se desnudaba delante de mis narices.- Y siento fastidiarte, pero no eres mi tipo... no te amo... y si quieres que te respete te respetare, ahora si me disculpas, me iré al baño y por favor tapate.

Di unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, parándome delante del baño, pero cuando estuve a punto de entrar, Kikyo estaba sujetándome del brazo, me voltee a verla, seguía en la misma posición, con el mismo aspecto, mirándome con aquella mirada gélida y con más odio que antes, pero al verla por un instante el rostro de ella cambió a por la de Kagome, eso era efecto del cansancio seguro, negué con la cabeza por unos instantes, deje las cosas en la cesta, mientras que Kikyo entro al baño siguiéndome como de costumbre cerrando la puerta con pestillo, se me planto con los brazos cruzados.

Kikyo: Inuyasha, porque me repugnas tanto, porque me desprecias como si fuera un verdadero perro... te recuerdo que soy tu futura esposa, me debes respeto y a que me ames continuamente, desde un principio te ame con locura, y te sigo queriendo igual, en eso nunca te engañe.

Inuyasha: Pues pareció todo lo contrario cuando te vi besarte con Ginta, parecías disfrutar mucho con él, no digo que no, hacéis muy buena pareja, creo que él está deseando de que estéis juntos.

Kikyo: Pero con el nos besamos cuando íbamos a 3 de secundaria, eso no significo nada para mi, mi mayor deseo era estar contigo, en el momento que me estaba besando con el, me imagine que eras tú, es que no lo entiendes.- se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso de nuevo, la aparte con brusquedad y me limpie la boca, intentando sacarme su aroma de mis labios.- ¿tanto te doy asco Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Mira Kikyo solo te digo un par de cosas que te queden claras, la primera es que necesito espacio para mi, necesito que me dejes en paz de vez en cuando, sal con tus amigas diviértete... y olvídame... yo en verdad te ame hace muchos años pero fue un grave error al amarte.- y eso era verdad era lo peor que me podía haber pasado, ella me contemplaba con furia y a la vez deseo, pero podía ver como apestaba cada vez más el olor a alcohol.- Sera mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro día, ahora estas demasiado borracha como para tener una conversación.

Kikyo: No, estoy bien para seguir con esta conversación.- se balanceo un poco y estaba a punto de darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, la cogí en brazos antes de que se caería.- Si de verdad no te importo Inuyasha... me hubieras dejado caerme...pero has hecho lo contrario, eso significa que aun me amas.

Inuyasha: Kikyo no interpretes mal las cosas, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Abrí la puerta como pude, ya que Kikyo la llevaba en brazos y era un poco más difícil, ya que mi mano estaba en muy mal estado. Cuando salí del baño encontré a Rin por casualidad, se dirigía a su habitación, o eso parecía, Rin se veía muy diferentes a las demás chicas, no entendía como ella se podría juntar con Kikyo y Kagura, o al mejor la estaban manipulando por su buen corazón.

Inuyasha: ¡Rin!

Me acerque a ella lo más rápido que pude, ella se volteo al verme pero cuando vio a su amiga casi sin conocimiento se acerco más a donde estábamos.

Rin: ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? Kikyo ¿está bien?- cada vez su pánico aumentaba, parecía sufrir mucho por ella, aunque muchas veces cuando estaba con sus amigas, parecía no estar cómoda con ellas, era como si algo ocultasen, pero ya intentaría averiguarlo otro día.

Inuyasha: Esta bien nada más es que ha bebido más de la cuenta, por favor ¿podrías abrir la puerta?- ella obedeció al instante, la lleve hasta su cama la deposite con mucho cuidado.- Sera mejor que descanse, bueno Rin yo me voy hasta más ver.

Rin: Muchas gracias por traerla, y por dejarnos quedar esta noche en tu casa muchas gracias de todo corazón.- se inclino como suplicándome no podía verla así la cogí del brazo y la saque de la habitación a rastras, cerré la puerta casi de un portazo, ella me miraba con mucha confusión.- ¿Te encuentras bien Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si estoy bien... es solo que quiero preguntarte antes de irme, seré claro y esto será breve.- le tenía que preguntar si la estaban manipulando.- Pero por favor no te lo tomes a mal.

Rin: Hm claro pregúntame lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

Inuyasha: Bien... tú estás ¿a gusto con Kikyo y con Kagura?-Por un momento su rostro cambió por completo y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, parecía que había acertado con mis ideas y mis sospechas, la estaban manipulando de mala manera, en contra de su voluntad.-Mira... sé que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en este asunto... pero quiero que sepas una cosa que cualquier cosa que te pase o lo que necesites estaré aquí para lo que desees, y si quieres que seamos amigos lo seremos ¿de acuerdo?

Ella volteo de golpe mirándome con una mirada profunda y llena de dolor y de cansancio, se abalanzo sobre mi buscando ayuda, yo no supe que hacer así que le correspondí el abrazo y que supiera de que aquel abrazo demostrase mi sincera sinceridad y amistad, poco a poco ella se separo de inmediato dedicándome una amplia sonrisa de amistad y de a gratitud, yo le devolví la sonrisa para que supiera que podía contar conmigo.

Rin: Gracias Inuyasha... si tengo algún problema te lo diré.- se fue de mi lado antes de que abriera la puerta la volví a sujetar del brazo.- Si Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Rin ves a mi habitación... Ayame está allí esperándome ves a hacerle compañía te sentirás mejor.- ella me miro sorprendida por la invitación pero lo negó.

Rin: Gracias... pero será mejor que cuide de esta noche a Kikyo... si eso ya iré otro día no te preocupes tanto por mí.

Inuyasha: Esta bien es tu decisión no te obligare a nada... ¿Sabes qué?

Rin: Que

Inuyasha: No entiendo como mi hermano puede estar tan ciego... No entiendo por qué eligió a Kagura en vez de ti, es un completo idiota.- Ella se quedo callada por instante y de inmediato entro a la habitación muerta de vergüenza se me escapo una pequeña carcajada.- que descanses bien pequeña.

Me fui perfectamente a la ducha, por fin podría relajarme tranquilamente, cerré la puerta con pestillo antes de que alguien me interrumpiese de nuevo y así lo hice. Acabe de deshacerme de la ropa que llevaba encima, me introduje dentro de la ducha, quietándome el sudor pero eso fue unos cinco minutos, no iba a dejar más rato sola a mi prima.

Me apresure y salí disparatado hacia mi cuarto, pero cuando abrí la puerta una almohada se estrello contra mi cara, un tic nervioso empezó a aparecer, esa mocosa no se saldría con la suya, eche un vistazo donde se encontraba, Ayame estaba medio escondida detrás de la puerta corredera.

Ayame: Te dije que te pillaría y conseguiría apuntar.- cogí la almohada y cerré la puerta con pestillo para que ella no escapara de la habitación, de repente ella empezó a dirigirse a otra parte, mientras que fui mas hábil y intente apuntar a donde se marcharía.- No intentaras cogerme nunca en la vida.

Inuyasha: Eso es lo que te piensas tu jovencita, pero yo de ti no me confiaría tanto soy muy bueno en puntería y lo sabes.- ella empezó a estremecer la cara que hacia sobretodo de venganza, empezó a correr por toda la habitación, jugando como dos niños pequeños.- ven aquí no te escaquearas de mi.-y al final le di en toda la cara con la almohada como mi plan era.- JAJAJAAJAJ ves te lo dije tu no te librarías de mi JAJAJAAJ.

Ayame: Si Si tu ríete que quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor.- la cogí por la cintura y me la lleve a la cama a torturarla como se merecía pero al estilo Taisho.- Inuyasha... que vas a hacer... que sepas que estoy con mi lobito querido y si se entera de esto te matara.

Inuyasha: Tranquila princesa que esto se lo contare a él para que te aplique de vez en cuando este método, así sabrás a no meterte mas con tu primito querido.- nuestro modelo de torturar a la gente era haciendo cosquillas hasta que el oponente se rindiera.- Así aprenderás princesa.

Empecé mi estrategia, haciéndole sufrir poco a poco con esa tortura haciéndola reír hasta que no pudiera más, ella empezó a moverse descontroladamente hasta que ella se rindió, la deje estar y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio para comer la cena ya que tenía hambre, y como no podía aguantar sin cenar nada después de hacer ejerció, ese era uno de mis puntos débiles. Pero esta vez no tenía tanta hambre como siempre, en ese mismo instante Ayame me saco de mis conclusiones.

Ayame: Inuyasha ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- esta vez con más seriedad, me voltee al verla pero llevándome conmigo un trozo de ensalada en la boca, ella empezó a reír.- Pero antes de que te pregunte por favor límpiate tienes un trozo de comida fuera de la boca.

Inuyasha: E...Está bien, dispara.- trague fuerte y antes de que hablara bebí coca cola, me voltee de nuevo mirándola con picardía.- dispara nena que deseas saber de mi.

Ayame: Esta bien... me podrías explicar aquella historia... la que me solías contar de vez en cuando, aquel niño que nunca olvido a su pequeña... me gustaría oírla de nuevo.

Inuyasha: Pero... si esa historia son chiquilladas a demás... eso te lo contaba para que durmieras.

Ayame: ¿Pero a ti eso no te paso en la vida real? ¿No era cuando conociste a Akitoki Higurashi?- No podía creer que me preguntara precisamente de Kagome, de como la conocí, a que venía aquello, eso era un misterio.- Me la explicarías por favor quiero volverla a escucharla.

Inuyasha: ¿A que tanto interés Ayame? Me tienes un poco preocupado no será que quieres ligarte a mi mejor amigo de la infancia.- se puso nerviosa pero a la vez se puso colorada como un tomate.- Aja así que tenía razón, pobre Koga cuando se entere de esto le romperás mucho su lindo corazón.

Ayame: P...Pero que dices idiota... Yo amo a Koga por encima de todo... pero solo te he preguntado eso porque quiero comprobar una cosa por mi misma... Si eres tan amable me podrías explicar la historia porfa.

Inuyasha: E...Está bien, pero que te quede claro que esta sea la última vez que te la explique... así que atenta.- me cruce de piernas y de brazos como antiguamente lo hacían en las pelis a lo tradicional.- Y sobre todo no me interrumpas.

Ayame: Si, tranquilo dispara.

Inuyasha: Ejem... Ese día estaba en el parque como de costumbre, Miroku y Koga se fueron a casa antes de tiempo, así que yo me quede solo, los niños de allí solo se acercaban a mi por interés como siempre, yo me encontraba en el columpio pensando en un plan, hasta que levante la vista y vi allí una niña con una gran belleza, para mí era como un verdadero ángel...- cerré los ojos por un instante antes de seguir, me imagine una vez más a Kagome de niña y hasta como había evolucionado, por un instante abrí los ojos y vi a Ayame escuchando atentamente con una mirada angelical y de satisfacción.-... Siempre me acorde de ella hasta ahora, pero por mi mala suerte cuando me iba a incorporar para ir hacia aquella niña, en ese mismo instante ella se fue, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su familia... pero al cabo de un rato vino Akitoki a hablar conmigo...

_Recuerdo..._

_Me quede mirándola como se iba de mi lado, dejándome en aquella situación de un principio, pero note como alguien me agarro del hombro, me voltee a mirarlo, era un niño bastante similar a ella pero con pocas diferencias, el era más bronceado que ella y de color de ojos distintos al igual que su cabello de un marrón oscuro pero que al cabo del tiempo se iba aclarando._

_Xx: ¿Es preciosa verdad?- me soltó aquel niño desconocido para mí.- Es un verdadero ángel._

_Inuyasha: S... ¿Se puede saber quién eres? tú también quieres pegarme adelante estoy listo.- me solté de su agarre y me puse en defensa pero cogí un palo, menos mal que practicaba artes marciales y sobre todo esgrima.- Vamos adelante... no te tengo miedo..._

_Xx: Tranquilo... no vengo a buscar pelea ni nada de eso... no me compares con los demás niños que solo van por interés... no soy esa clase de persona... me insultas al hablarme de esa manera...- Se cruzo de brazos y haciendo un puchero como si fuera una rabieta, pero me gusto la valentía que desprendía y su cabezonería, y se podía ver que no era como los demás niños. Me empecé a reír de el puchero que hizo el, pero me fulmino con la mirada.- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes mocoso insolente?_

_Inuyasha: Jajajajaj de tu cara jajaja es bastante divertida jajaja... pero está bien no peleare contra ti has demostrado ser un verdadero caballero y un buen contrincante... por cabezonería._

_Xx: Hm de acuerdo... me presentare soy Akitoki Higurashi la guapura de todo los Higurashi.- extendió su mano en señal de presentación yo correspondí al apretón de manos.- ¿Y tú?_

_Inuyasha: Encantado Aki...Akia... es difícil tu nombre de aprender.- el cayo al estilo anime pero se puso de pie al instante._

_Akitoki: Tampoco es tan difícil A-K-I-T-O-K-I ves que fácil._

_Inuyasha: Esta bien A-K-I-T-O-K-I, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho el hijo menor de los Taisho.- no me gustaba ser presumido en esa perspectiva._

_Akitoki: Después dices que mi nombre es más difícil que el mío... pero bueno da igual encantado de conocerle señor Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: No me trates de usted parezco viejo y todavía soy joven llámame de tu a tu._

_Akitoki: está bien... a partir de hoy Inuyasha y Akitoki serán los mejores amigos del mundo mundial ¿sí?- En ese mismo instante el esbozo una amplia sonrisa sincera y angelical aunque solo le faltara un diente pero era totalmente sincera._

_Inuyasha: Esta bien seremos los mejores amigos del mundo... pero prométeme una cosa...-en eso me puse colorado como un tomate._

_Akitoki: Hm claro... dime_

_Inuyasha: Que nuestra amistad sea sincera... y que si... que si tú...t...tú.- agache mi rostro para que no me viera de esa manera._

_Akitoki: Esta bien... que si yo que_

_Inuyasha: Q...Que si tu...t...tu c...cono...ces...a... l...la niña de hace un r...rato...- me salieron las palabras como un verdadero retrasado pero levante la vista por un instante y vi que el empezó a reírse de mi.- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?_

_Akitoki: Jajajaja por nada... de lo colorado que estas... y si te dijera que si la conozco a esa niña.- ese mismo entonces mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte me fije en su dirección en la cual ella se encontraba mirándola por última vez, iba acompañada de su amiga y su familia.- Acaso te interesa señor Taisho.- me puse mas rojo de lo que estaba y lo fulmine con la mirada._

_Inuyasha: N...No me interesa... Khe! es solo porque la quiero conocer y punto._

_Pero antes de que Akitoki pronunciara algo la niña volteo y echo un vistazo hacia atrás a donde nos encontrábamos, esta vez la volví a examinar con claridad y con más determinación a su amiga no la examine del todo, ya que me interesaba la azabache. Ella levanto una mano y la empezó agitarla a los lados pero eso sí sin dejar de sonreír hasta que oí su voz._

_Xx: AKITOKIIII! Nos vamos... si no vienes rápido me comeré tu boyo.- Kami era perfecta, pero ella volvió hablar ya que Akitoki aun estaba a mi lado.- Eres una TORTUGA._

_Akitoki: EEE que has dicho vuélvemelo a repetir, y no te comerás mi merienda.- ella saco la lengua en señal de protesta hasta que al final el volteo en forma de disculpa me abrazo y luego se separo por un rato de mi.- Nos vemos Inuyasha si no las niñas se comerán mi merienda hasta mañana Taisho.- y se fue dejándome allí y con las mejillas sonrosada contemplando la escena como un completo idiota._

_Fin del recuerdo..._

Inuyasha:... Y desde entonces fui cada día al parque como prometí a Akitoki pero nunca supe nada de ella...- por mis adentros estuve bastante cabreado porque aquel miserable Akitoki no me dijo nada sobre ella hasta hoy maldito desgraciado hasta que Ayame saco mis pensamientos.

Ayame: ¿Hasta hace poco verdad? - me senté al lado de ella, en el suelo ya que ella estaba en lo cierto una parte de mi deseaba explicárselo a alguien pero por otra no quería compartir ese secreto.- Y esa chica...

Inuyasha: Si Ayame... le volví a ver...

Ayame: ¿Ella es Kagome verdad?- me miro con una mirada dulce y sincera, tuve que desviar mi mirada ya que solo por acertarlo notaba como mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón se desbocaba.- ¿me equivoco?

Inuyasha: No... No te equivocas... sí que es ella…a demás que importa ahora lo que sienta o deje de sentir…

Ayame: ¿Que quieres decirme con eso? Que te vas a rendir tan fácilmente, que no lucharas por ella… o acaso aun la sigues amando después de tanto tiempo…

Iuyasha: P…pues eso Ayame no seas aguafiestas solo digo que si…

Ayame: Que si que Inuyasha… no tienes escusa mírame y dime si aun sientes algo por Kagome.- se sentó enfrente de mi agarrándome de la barbilla para que volteara hacia ella y la mirase a los ojos, pero cuando lo hice me sentí miserable claro que amaba a Kagome era mi primer amor de niño.- O acaso ya amas a Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Yo no amo a Kikyo yo amo a… K… Khe! Déjalo estar Ayame…

Ayame: No di a quien amas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Y que importa eso ahora es demasiado tarde… ya no hay vuelta atrás todo lo que tenía que pasar ha pasado… y no hay nada más que hablar Ayame…- me levante ya no aguantaba más estaba frustrado quería que Ayame se fuera aunque ella tenía razón no quería confesarlo quería guardarlo a la tumba ese secreto, recogí las cosas del escritorio y me fui a dejarlo en la cocina y esperaba a calmarme.- Sera mejor que vayas a dormir Ayame es tarde.

Ayame: Inuyasha… Eres un cobarde no me pienso mover de aquí.

Inuyasha: Khe! Eso ya veremos ahora vuelvo.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a la cocina pero por el camino me encontré a una de las sirvientas, una de las más jóvenes Yuka Tanama, era de estatura media con un buen cuerpo, la piel bronceada, ojos color marfil y una media melena negra como el carbón, me dirigí hacia ella para darle la bandeja e ir al lavabo a lavarme los dientes.

Inuyasha: Yuka!

Yuka: Si señor que desea.

Inuyasha: Ya te repetí que me trataras de tu y no de usted que me haces sentir viejo.

Yuka: está bien que deseas.

Inuyasha: Toma la bandeja de la cena estaba muy buena y otra cosa ya te puedes retirar por hoy has hecho suficientes horas ya.

Yuka: P…Pero todavía me falta una hora por salir señor.

Inuyasha: Es una orden no te quiero ver hasta mañana entendido, buenas noches Yuka.

Yuka: E…Esta bien buenas noches.

M e fui al lavabo acabarme de asearme del todo, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto donde Ayame ya estaba ocupando toda mi cama dormida plácidamente, la eleve en forma nupcial hasta su habitación, no me gustaba discutir con ella ya que me intentaba ayudar y yo que ago. Cagarla aun más, la deje en su cama y me dirijo hacia su escritorio y empecé a escribir una nota de disculpa y sobre todo de contarle la verdad.

_Ayame_

_Siento mucho por la discusión de hace un instante, me he comportado como un idiota, lo siento, pero es que son muchas cosas que no puedo ocultarlo más…_

_Y si es Kagome a la que amo de toda la vida, desde que la vi de nuevo la amo con locura… ala listo contenta… Khe! Ya hablaremos de esto con más calma…_

_Quiero que sepas que a pesar de nuestras discusiones siempre te querré, y sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, que descanses mi pequeña glotona._

_ATT: Inuyasha Taisho_

_Ps: No se lo digas a nadie y la próxima vez recibirás de nuevo el castigo._

Después de escribirle la nota me fui hacia mi habitación a descansar, estaba cansado de todo el día de hoy, ya de tanto pensar me quede frito y otra vez iba a dejar que mi mente vuelva a proyectar a Kagome una vez más.

-Narrado por Kagome-

Estaba feliz ya que había venido mi primo Akitoki, y sobre todo que Inuyasha fuera tan caballeroso, era tan perfecto, tan apuesto, por un instante nuestros labios se iban ajuntar, espera un momento que estaba diciendo que él y yo nos íbamos a besar, eso era un error, eso no podría pasar en la vida el ya estaba ocupado por Kikyo no era nadie para quitarle a su prometido, o eso pensaba.

Akitoki salió del baño mientras que yo ya le había preparado la habitación y sus cosas, esta vez dormiríamos como los viejos tiempos, el se tumbo como solía hacer mientras que yo hice lo mismo estaba exhausta.

Akitoki: Echaba de menos esto...

Kagome: ¿A si? Pero si siempre solías decir que era una chorrada esto, y que eran cosas de niñas.

Akitoki: Eso lo hacía para rabiarte pero de verdad te lo digo que te echaba de menos y sobre todo estar así como los viejos tiempos.- se apoyo con una mano su rostro mirándome y esbozando una amplia sonrisa semidesnudo con su cuerpo bien escultura do.- Mi pequeña pandita has cambiado mucho desde que te vi.

Kagome: Yo también te he echado de menos...- le devolví la sonrisa y me puse al igual que él en la misma altura.- Aki... te... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Akitoki: Claro cariño dime qué quieres saber.

Kagome: Des de... des de cuando conoces a Inuyasha... quiero decir...- me puse colorada como un tomate y muy nerviosa a la vez, no entendía porque pero mis adentros lo necesitaba saber.- ¿como os conocisteis?

Akitoki: jajajaja

Kagome: ¿De qué te ríes?

Akitoki: De tu cara me recuerda a aquella vez.

Kagome: No te entiendo Aki, que me quieres decir como aquella vez.

Akitoki: no es nada es solo un recuerdo... está bien te explicare como lo conocí a mi amigo del alma.- procure de estar lo más atenta posible para escucharlo mejor.- pero estate atenta ee.

Kagome: Si... ahora por favor continua.

Akitoki: Esta bien... ¿te acuerdas aquella vez que fuiste en busca de tu pala?- Asentí con el recuerdo pero esta vez iba a saber la verdad.- pues como iba diciendo cuando te quedaste embobada con el niño de los ojos dorados, ya que no llegaste hablar con el porqué te fuiste corriendo por mi merienda, aparecí detrás de él e iba hacer nuevos amigos hasta que él se puso en defensa por lo que dije...

Kagome: ¿Y qué le digites?

Akitoki: Le dije... es preciosa e... y que eras como un ángel...-note como mis mejillas se pusieron mas coloradas de lo normal y mi corazón se desbocaba por cada milésima, solo de pensar de que Inuyasha estuviera mirándome de aquella manera, de que podría entrar más en su corazón, no solo eso era ilusiones, eso nunca va a pasar.- pero el...

Kagome: P...Pe...Pero el...

Akitoki: Nada... siempre ha demostrado ser un amigo de verdad, desde aquel día nos hicimos grandes amigos ya que siempre nos veíamos y tu... no volviste desde entonces... por causa de aquel accidente...

Eso era cierto desde entonces no volví aquel lugar solo me refugiaba en mi cuarto y con mis muñecas, no podía contar con nadie, me sentía sola, pero Sango y Akitoki estaban conmigo a mi lado siempre los tenia conmigo desde entonces, pero desde que volvió Inuyasha a aparecer en mi vida todo cambio desde aquel lugar, aquel columpio, aquella noche después de pasar aquellos años.

Akitoki: Agsj... será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir pequeña mañana continuaremos con la charla.

Kagome: Hm está bien que descanse bien Aki.

Akitoki: Que descanses bien Kag, te quiero.

Kagome: Y yo a ti.

Apague la luz, pero pareció ser que Akitoki fue más rápido que yo mientras que yo estaba pensando a Inuyasha y desde aquel día y desde aquel momento supe que él fue y será el amor de mi vida y que siempre lo llevare conmigo hasta siempre, mi amor.

Y desde ahí deje vagar mi mente hasta que me quede dormida y soñé por primera vez de toda mi existencia estar con él con mi gran amor Inuyasha Taisho.


	20. Chapter 19 Miedos, Deseos

**Capitulo 19 Miedos, Deseos inalcanzables**

Me quede completamente dormida, todo estaba en calma, en silencio, una cálida luz me iluminaba la vista, delante de mi había un árbol de cerezo majestuoso y tan hermoso como nunca había visto antes, pero de repente apareció una silueta de un hombre alto musculoso y tan perfecto como el sol. Me acerque sigilosamente sin parar de mirarle el me miraba igual pero con una amplia sonrisa extendiendo su mano para acercarme a su lado, era tan perfecto Inuyasha estaba tan atractivo con su camisa blanca y estrecha marcando su buena musculatura y unos tejanos a juego, allí invitándome a estar con él.

Me pare delante de él, pero un fuerte viento hizo que cayeran algunos pétalos del majestuoso árbol haciendo que una de ellas alegrase el ambiente, me voltee a mirar el cerezo hasta que note una gran calidez proviniendo de él, quitándome uno de los pétalos que se quedo enredado en mi cabello, provocando que le mirara a los ojos, aquellos inmensos ojos del mismo color del sol, el acariciándome la mejilla con mucha calidez.

Inuyasha: Kagome...- procure no hablar estaba tan feliz al oír su voz de nuevo, su voz tan sensual y masculina a la vez.-... eres tan hermosa... tan cálida... tan real...

Kagome: I... Inu... qué cosas dices... como sigas así...- desvié la vista hacia otro lugar notaba mis mejillas arder de nuevo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, como podía ser el tan caballeroso.

Inuyasha: Como siga así que... es verdad lo que te digo... eres verdaderamente hermosa...-el me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, cálidos llenos de amor, atrayéndome hacía su cuerpo, protegiéndome y acunándome con cariño.- eres perfecta... Te amo...

Kagome: Inu...ya...sha.- me separe un poco de su cuerpo para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, pero cuando lo hice el me contemplaba igual que esa misma tarde, pero esta vez es bozo una amplia sonrisa no pude evitar mirar a otro lugar, me cogió de la mano y empezamos andar.- A...¿Adónde vamos Inuyasha?

Pero el no contestaba, seguimos andando sin rumbo hasta que delante de mi apareció una antigua silueta muy conocida, y a su lado a una niña pequeña de cinco años el se volteo para darle un beso de despedida a su pequeña, pero aquella escena me resultaba muy familiar, voltee a mirar a Inuyasha pero resulta que no se encontraba a mi lado, mire de nuevo aquel padre e hija, pero aquella niña ya no estaba allí solo estaba su padre o eso pensaba el estaba mirándome con cariño y con ternura. Me acerque a él con más rapidez, una vez que estuve delante de él pude ver mejor su cara era mi padre allí mirándome, deposito un beso en mi frente como aquella vez.

Kagome: Papa... por favor no vayas... no me dejes...- le cogí su mano pero mi vista se nublo por completo lagrimas empezaron a salir.- por favor...

Xx: Adiós mi princesa...- se aparto de mi con una amplia sonrisa él empezó a apartarse de mi y por última vez se giro feliz y diciéndome aquellas últimas palabras.- Te quiero pequeña...

Kagome: Papa... no... D...detente... ¡PAPA DETENTE!

Se volvió a girar para seguir su camino pero de repente, un camión apareció atropellándolo de nuevo, me apresure para apartarlo de ese camión pero no llegue, otra vez aquel accidente matándolo una vez más delante de mis narices. Otra vez aquel tormento, esa amargura, ese dolor, Me acerque hasta su cuerpo bañado en sangre y su cuerpo sin vida.

Kagome: P...Pa...pa... papa...! PAPAAAAAAA!... no otra vez no por favor abre los ojos... papa... ábrelos...- Otra vez esa oscuridad, ese temor otra vez ese sueño otra vez esa pesadilla que en la vida misma paso de verdad hace años atrás.- N...NO...NO...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PAPAAAAA!

Un llanto salió de mi provocando que alguien me sacudiera e intentando despertar, mi cuerpo temblaba no quería separarme de él, no otra vez, escuche que alguien me llamaba pero cada vez con intensidad. Abrí los ojos llenos de lagrimas y pude ver a mi primo Akitoki allí a mi lado llamándome, volví a la realidad solo era un sueño, un simple sueño que al principio era hermoso pero que al final se volvió oscuro reproduciendo una pesadilla que a la vez se volvia real, ya que eso paso hace muchos años, cuando solo tenía 5 años.

Akitoki: ¡Kagome! que pasa que ha sucedido pequeña... -me incorpore a la misma altura que el, pero notaba un verdadero vacio dentro de mí, un temor que crecía cada vez más, mi cuerpo seguía temblando como una hoja, necesitaba aferrarme con alguien, mire a mi primo allí mirándome me a ferre a él con todas mis fuerzas.- He pequeña ya esta...shh... ya paso todo... estoy aquí...shh ya paso...

Kagome: A...Aki...toki...T...tengo... mucho miedo...- No podía seguir hablando, notaba como mis fuerzas se debilitaban, la respiración más agitada que antes, era como si me faltase el oxigeno, necesitaba quitarme ese temor que llevaba dentro de mi.- T...tengo miedo que vuelva a suceder...

Akitoki: Shhh... Ya esta pequeña, ya ha pasado todo... estoy aquí a tu lado, no pasará nada mientras esté aquí.- el me abrazaba con mucho amor y ternura como solía hacer cuando tenía esas pesadillas.- ¿Ha sido otra vez ese sueño?

Kagome: S...Si otra vez ha vuelto a pasar...-me apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, y besándome la cabeza como solía hacer siempre.

Akitoki: Shh ya está tranquila.- En ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono de Akitoki, era raro que lo llamaran a las tantas de la madrugada.- Y ahora quien es el imbécil que llama a estas horas.- miro el despertador digital y aun con más mala leche que antes.- Y encima las 5:30 de la mañana... maldita sea... ahora vuelvo pequeña.

Se aparto de mi depositándome un beso en mi frente como solía hacer, típico de él, se dirigió hacia sus tejanos en busca de su móvil, cuando miro la pantalla de quien lo llamaba se quedo sin habla parpadeando varias veces y mirándome sorprendido y de golpe volvió su atención hacia su teléfono.

Quien podría ser, ¿Su novia? no podía ser, si fuera así ya estaría al tanto, ¿Su amante? Tampoco, sabiendo como es el es incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres, era todo un verdadero caballero aunque un poco patoso, pero era un trozo de pan, entonces si no era ninguna de estas posibilidades ¿quién demonios podría ser?

Akitoki: ¿Diga?

-Narrador Inuyasha-

No sabía qué hora debía de ser, una luz clara y serena invadieron el profundo lugar , era cálido y soleado. En un principio me quede maravillado de esa instancia, pero era más bien reconocido, que quede observando el lugar con más determinación y al final lo pude identificar.

Aquel lugar era la casa de verano, a la cual solía ir muy seguido cuando era pequeño y sobre todo hasta ahora, esa casa era un lugar mágico para mi, había muchas cosas que había experimentado. Noté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dolió bastante, voltee en la dirección en la cual me golpearon y pude ver que era mi hermano y mis amigos.

Inuyasha: ¿Sesshomaru se puede saber que haces? -odiaba que me dieran en la cabeza sobre todo con mala ostia, lo fulminaba con la mirada llena de rencor.- Te vas a enterar maldito bastardo.

Sesshomaru: Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- Cogí la pelota en la cual me la habían estampado con mala ostia sobre mi cabeza, pero antes de que se la lanzara me quede petrificado al ver a los demás allí y sobre todo a ella.- ¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha, no te ibas a vengarte de mi? O es que eres una gallina Taisho...

Inuyasha: ¿¡Que has dicho...!?- Gruñí con todas mis fuerzas, odiaba que me llamarán gallina, pero alguien me interrumpió cuando.- Imb...

Inu no Taisho: Chicos...Chicos dejen de pelear por favor, vamos a disfrutar de el día de hoy, ¿os parece bien?- mire hacia la voz varonil que provenía de mi padre, parecía feliz y más relajado que nunca lo había oído antes, rodeando a mi madre por su cintura con mucho sobreprotección y a la vez de amor.- Será mejor que nos vayamos… Sesshomaru ves con tu amada Rin a dar una vuelta con nosotros y deja a tu hermano en paz.

Sesshomaru: Está bien padre… vamos princesa quiero enseñarte un lugar a la cual deseo enseñarte.

Rin: Esta bien amor mío.- El se inclino hasta su altura y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, lleno de pasión, deseo y una verdadera pasión.

Fueron rumbo hacia la casa pasando por mi lado, saludando a los demás como siempre solía hacer, pero él se paró a mi lado mirándome de una forma que nunca lo había visto antes, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro algunas palabras.

Sesshomaru: Me llevaré a tus colegas y a nuestra querida prima a otro lugar… Y tú aprovecha de mi futura cuñada… Y sobre lo de antes, de tu venganza estoy esperando encantado y ansioso GALLINA.- Me percate de mirarle y fulminarle con la mirada.- Ja Será mejor que nos vayamos, dejemos al inútil de mi hermano con sus chiquilladas jajaja…

Inuyasha: Khe! Maldito bastardo…- se marcharon por fin, dejándonos a Kagome y a mi solos, pero antes de avanzar hacía donde se encontraba mi padre dijo otra cosa.

Inu no Taisho: Inuyasha nosotros marchamos encárgate de la casa.

Inuyasha: Esta bien adiós padre.- Le hice una señal para que se marcharan tranquilos y dedicándoles una sonrisa como de costumbre.

Mire de nuevo a la persona que estaba delante de mí, a Kagome mejor dicho, se veía espectacular, un vestido blanco elegante hasta sus rodillas ajustándose a sus curvas, y con su dulce sonrisa, que más podría pedir, un acumulo de imágenes provocativas inundaban mi mente note como un pequeño tirón se produjo dentro del pantalón, dolía y ardía, como podía ser tan necio y pensar con esas cosas teniendo a Kagome delante de mí. Fije de nuevo en ella, para mi sorpresa ella me estaba mirando como si fuera una niña de 5 años, invitándome a estar a su lado, me acerque hasta donde ella se encontraba, se veía cada vez más hermosa y cada vez podía ver su delicada piel y su bello rostro, Kami era perfecta.

Nos encontrábamos uno en delante del otro, dejamos un mínimo espacio entre nosotros, nos miramos fijamente en los ojos necesitándonos uno del otro, le cogí su delicada mano y la bese como de costumbre, necesitaba volver a besar su piel, sentirla junto a mis labios, volver a sentir su fragancia, todo de ella, otro tirón empezó a aparecer y un fuerte deseo aumento de nuevo y una oleada de calor aumentaba cada momento, tenía que quitarme ese pensamientos y rápido, así que hable de nuevo para escuchar su dulce voz.

Inuyasha: Hola mi princesa.- le deposite otro beso en su mano y a continuación hacia su mejilla, como era de pensar ella se sonrojo bastante, y eso me encantaba de ella.- Eres hermosa…

Kagome: H…Hola Inuyasha… tu…t…también te ves bien.- No pude evitar reírme, de sus lindas expresiones, era perfecta.- Hem esto…

Inuyasha: Shh… no digas nada mi linda flor.- le calle con el dedo para que se tranquilizarla, pero lo podía haber hecho de otra manera, me moría por besar sus labios, porque no lo había hecho, era un completo estúpido a veces, pero eso iba a ser muy pronto.- Ven voy a enseñarte la casa.

Kagome: ¿Estás seguro que podemos?... los demás no están… y…- le cogí de la mano cariñosamente pero al final la rodee por su pequeña cintura, y me la lleve conmigo dentro, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, ella me la devolvió pero con un toque sonrosado en pequeñas mejillas.- ¿Seguro que podemos?- Le asentí con la cabeza pero pareció ser que no estaba convencida del todo.

Inuyasha: Claro que podemos pequeña…recuerda que también vivo aquí y también soy el dueño de la casa… y como tal deseo enseñártela… y sin nada de reproches ¿de acuerdo?- ella esbozo una amplia sonrisa y yo le devolví el gesto ella se tranquilizo y eso significaba buena señal.

Le enseñe la casa como le prometí, pero sin soltarla de la cintura, otras veces nos cogíamos de las manos y otras nos rodeábamos mutuamente, ya le enseñe todo el recinto y el último lugar que nos faltaba era mi habitación, ella se quedo impresionada y lo mejor de las vistas, se fue corriendo hacia la terraza para admirar mejor las vistas, la verdad que también me gustaba bastante mi habitación y sobre todo las vistas pude ver lo feliz que estaba Kagome y como me sentía yo a la vez, cerré la puerta con pestillo para que nadie nos molestara.

Me acerque hacia donde estaba Kagome, la abrace por la espalda como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados, solo de pensarlo me sentía feliz y vivo no quería despertar de esta fantasía y quería que eso fuera de verdad y no una simple il·lusión, me enterré en su clavícula, oliendo su aroma, era como una autentica droga para mi, era mi fuerza, de repente ella hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Kagome: Este lugar es precioso, es mágico.- No pude evitar sonreír, me acerque a su oído izquierdo, ella al notarlo se quedo quieta, pero se agarraba fuerte a nuestro abrazo, como si esto nunca acabara.- Es maravilloso.

Inuyasha: No tanto como tú.- Empecé a susurrarle al oído y a la vez fui besándole lentamente, aprovechando cada centímetro de su piel, saborealondo, Kami era espectacular su aroma, ella empezó a voltearse lentamente hacia chocar nuestras frentes, con sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus grandes ojos, la mire tiernamente y me fije en punto fijo sus labios, y las palabras me salieron solas y con sinceridad.- Te amo…- su rostro se ilumino por completo.

Kagome: Te amo…

M e quede maravillado cuando dijo eso saliendo de su propia boca, Kami era real, no tarde ni un segundo, me acerque a sus labios lentamente rozándolos hasta que al final se ajuntaron nuestras bocas, al fin esto era real, al principio el beso era un beso tímido pero a medida que pasaba los minutos el beso fue creciendo hasta llegar al deseo y la pasión. Necesitaba saber más sobre su sabor y sus labios, roce la lengua por su boca traviesa, hasta que al final ella accedió hacer lo mismo, nuestras lenguas empezaron una danza sin parar.

La eleve al estilo nupcial, ya no aguantaba más la necesitaba, quería que fuera mía para siempre, sin dejar de besarla la introduje dentro de la habitación, depositándola con cuidado en la enorme cama que nos invitaba a pasar hacer cosas prohibidas y a la vez cosas mágicas. Quería saber más sobre su cuerpo de mi pequeña Kagome, empecé a descender hasta su clavícula, a medida que iba el recorrido, baje el tirante de su vestido exhibiéndose uno de sus hombros moldeados y perfectos, ella no se quedo atrás, con sus delicadas manos torpemente empezó a desabrocharme la camisa, en ese instante sonreí porque ella deseaba lo mismo que yo, note otro tirón en la entrepierna y no pude evitar gruñir de placer pero a la vez de dolor. No le hice esperar más la ayude en lo que estaba haciendo, me deshice de la camisa y la tire al suelo, exhibiéndome ante ella, cuando eche la vista hacia Kagome tenía la cara completamente roja que antes, yo no podía aguantar hacer pequeñas risas ya que me encantaba todo de ella y ese momento estaba completamente feliz, solo me sentía así cuando estaba con ella, me sentía completamente lleno de vida a su lado, no necesitaba correr para nada, ella era mi existencia para seguir aquí.

No me importaba nada solo que estuviéramos ella y yo, volví a besarla en sus labios y poco a poco empecé a bajarle el otro tirante del vestido, en un momento dados nuestras pertenencias ya se encontraban esparcidas en toda la habitación, solo quedándonos en ropa interior, la temperatura aumentaba cada minuto era más sofocante que antes, y mi entrepierna ardía como nunca lo había sentido arder dentro del bóxer. Le empecé a quitarle el sostén de ella exhibiéndome sus lindos senos, tal y como lo pensé, ella intento taparse-los pero yo le mire con ternura y la bese de nuevo, poco a poco descendí hasta llegar a sus senos, los acaricie, los bese, les hacía pequeños mordiscos con ternura, Kami su piel era perfecta, mejor dicho toda ella en realidad Kagome empezó hacer pequeños sonidos de placer, cada vez que la escuchaba gemir me excitaba cada vez más. Poco a poco empecé a quitarle su última prenda, cuando lo hice la mire de arriba abajo, dios era una musa de pies a cabeza.

Kagome: N…No…m…me mires así…t…tengo vergüenza.- empezó a decir con un toque de niñez y una mirada de deseo y vergüenza como si fuera una niña inocente conjunto con sus adorables gestos.- Y…y

Inuyasha: ¿ Y…?- me acerque a su oído lentamente haciéndole pequeños mordiscos en su ovulo de la oreja y susurrándole lo que más deseaba expresarle.- Eres perfecta Kag, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada de mi…Te amo demasiado… desde siempre.- me separe de su oído para mirarla a los ojos y volverla a besar de nuevo en sus labios, pareció ser que se tranquilizo un poco y se dejo llevar pero se separo un instante mirándome con cierta inocencia.- ¿Que ocurre princesa?- Mi voz sonó agitada y demasiado ronca.

Kagome: Pues… que…no es justo…- desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, no entendí el porque me dijo aquello, ella me miro de nuevo pero esta vez más roja que nunca.

Inuyasha: ¿No te entiendo Kag? ¿El que no ves justo, Mi princesa?

Kagome: E…es…demasiado embarazoso…-trago saliva y luego señalo el lugar, del porque el motivo eche un vistazo en la dirección, solo de mirarme me avergoncé por completo pero me reí por la situación eche otro vistazo hacia ella y pareció mirar a otro lugar.- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? Es demasiado embarazoso.

Inuyasha: De nada que tengas que preocuparte… ya entiendo a lo que te refieres pequeña…- la bese de nuevo para que me mirara, ella lo izo y pareció ser que ella misma se percato a quitarme los bóxers y quedarme al mismo nivel que ella, esto era el final y no habría marcha atrás.- Vaya, vaya con nuestra Kagome es una verdadera traviesa.

Ella esbozo una amplia sonrisa, yo se la devolví con mucho gusto, nos volvimos a besar con más pasión, rozando nuestros sexos provocando que la temperatura se eleve más de lo normal, ya no aguante más y me introduje dentro de ella, se sentía en la gloria ella me rodeo con sus piernas apretándome junto con su cuerpo teniendo de soporte mis caderas, nuestro ritmo iba aumentando cada milésima de segundo.

Kagome: I…Inu…haaa… te amo…

Inuyasha: K…Kagome dime…ahh que eres mía…dímelo…haa

Kagome: Soy…haa tuya…siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré… haa

Inuyasha: Aaa…. Kagome… tu eres mía… y yo soy tuyo siempre…aaa

Pero por un momento el ambiente se volvió cada vez más gélido, y más angustioso, eso no me gustaba para nada, notaba como Kagome me apretaba más fuerte, cuando la mire no era Kagome era Kikyo que hacia ella aquí porque me estaba acostándome con Kikyo, ella me miraba con deseo, ira y a la vez odio.

Kikyo: Ahaha ¿te pensabas que te ibas a librar de mi cariño? Jajajaja

Inuyasha: Que…Que haces aquí….

Kikyo: Eres mío no lo olvides amor…- me sujetaba con más fuerza me hacía daño y no podía mas intente separarme de ella pero no hubo manera.- Te amo Inuyasha.- se acerco hasta mis labios presionándolos con mayor deseo y fuerza.

Me desperté de golpe con mucho calor y un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna, me faltaba el aire como nunca antes mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, estaba solo en esa inmensa habitación con un verdadero dolor impresionante, me levante un poco con dificultad, pero al final pude elevarme hasta quedarme de pie pero cada vez con más dificultad que nunca, logre sujetarme y apoyarme en la pared, apoye la espalda para agradecer su re frescor, pero eso no me calmaba lo suficiente, mejor dicho, irme a la ducha directamente, mire hacia el reloj digital para ver qué hora era, nada más ni nada menos eran las 5:15 de la madrugada.

Inuyasha: Genial… Khe… que oportuno.- cogí lo necesario y me fui al cuarto del baño de mi habitación, ya que muchas veces no lo utilizaba por perezoso, cerré la puerta y deje las cosas en la taza del váter, me contemple en el espejo, pude verme a mí mismo completamente sudado y con unas enormes ojeras que se formaban debajo de las orbitas doradas, una mano llego hasta en mi cabeza, despeinándome completamente frente al espejo.- Seré idiota… soñar con esas cosas… mierda…

Me desnude y puse el agua fría ya que lo necesitaba con urgencia, me quede un buen rato pensando en lo que había soñado antes, el agua me recorría por todo el cuerpo, gélida como nunca y eso se agradecía. Al principio el sueño fue fantástico, exquisito, exótico, me fascinaba ¿Tanto la deseaba? ¿Tan grande era mi deseo de encontrarla? ¿Tanto era su importancia en mi vida día a día? ¿Tanto deseaba que fuera mía? Claro que si, todas las preguntas se me acumulaban formando ecos en mi cabeza, mientras que los recuerdos fluían, cada recuerdo vivido, cada momento, cada milésima de segundo, su rostro, su mirada infantil, toda ella era perfecta, estaba de acuerdo que la necesitaba siempre, la necesitaba cada momento no la sacaba de mi mente ni un solo segundo, ni hasta que la vi por primera vez de pequeña hasta ahora, cada vez que la miraba me perdía en aquellos inmensos ojos, su perfume todo de ella, pero cuando no estaba con ella sentía un gran vacío dentro de mí, no podía aguantar aquella sensación la necesitaba de nuevo a mi lado. Lo que no entendía era porqué Kikyo apareció en el sueño.

Inuyasha: Maldita sea.- Pegue otro puñetazo en la pared, haciéndome polvo en la mano, en la que Kagome me la había curado con mucho cuidado, me quede mirando por unos instantes y su rostro apareció de nuevo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír melancólicamente, pero por un instante volvió el sueño en la cual apareció Kikyo en lugar de Kagome. La rabia se apodero de mí por completo y otro puñetazo volvió aparecer en la triste pared, mientras que el flequillo me tapaba el rostro, dejando que no se viera ninguna de mis expresiones, la apoye en la pared para poder pensar con claridad pero eso no funcionaba.- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Porque… porque siempre me pasa estas cosas… Maldición…

Apague el grifo y salí de allí antes de que acabara de reventar la pared allí mismo, me seque lo más rápido posible, me puse unos bóxers nuevos y el pantalón del pijama, no tenía ganas de ponerme la camiseta del pijama ya que aun tenía mucho calor, salí del el lavabo mire de nuevo el reloj y este marcaban las 5:25 de la madrugada, cogí el móvil y me dirigí hacia la terraza, mire el paisaje ya que se podía ver toda la ciudad desde donde me encontraba, cansado de estar de pie ya que me dolían mis partes me senté en la estúpida hamaca, marque el numero de Koga pero colgué al instante ya que salto el contestador, seguramente estaría durmiendo como un oso típico este no hay quien le despierte cuando esta entrence. Marque el teléfono de Miroku pero tampoco contesto ya que también salto el contestador de voz y seguro que estaría babeando su almohada como de costumbre.

Inuyasha: Malditos idiotas, cuando ellos tienen problemas ya llaman a la hora que sea, mientras que los otros se fastidian… malditos canallas…-Por un instante me vino a la cabeza a mi amigo de la infancia.- Claro voy a llamar a Akitoki como los viejos tiempos…aunque… a la mierda voy a llamar.- marque su número y esperé pero ya estaba tardando demasiado y mi paciencia se me estaba agotando.- Maldito imbécil, quieres cogerlo de una vez…- Antes de que estuviera a punto de colgar se escucho una voz ronca pero al fin alguien atendía a mi llamada.

Akitoki: ¿Diga?

Inuyasha: Hm… Hola… ya era hora de que me cogieras el teléfono.- escuche una leve risa en el otro lado de la línea y eso me molesto un poco, pero ya era una costumbre entre ambos.- ¿Te he despertado campeón?

Akitoki: Hm Que va… A demás estaba despierto tranquilo.

Inuyasha: ¿Y eso? Eso es raro en ti, no será que estas…

Akitoki: ¡Que dices! No es lo que piensas… mal pensado… será verdad que después de tantos años se te ha pegado el comportamiento de nuestro amigo Miroku…

Inuyasha: Puede que si se me haya pegado sus tonterías y su forma de pensar…

Akitoki: Será eso… ya veo que te ha dado otra vez por llamarme a la madrugada como los viejos tiempos, se puede saber que te ha ocurrido muchacho…

Inuyasha: Hehehe… lo siento que vuelva a llamar de nuevo, pero esta vez…

Akitoki: ¿Es ese sueño del que me hablaste una vez?

Inuyasha: Se le puede llamar así… eso creo… pero esta vez… ha llegado a mas y es diferente… - Antes de seguir hablando escuche de fondo un sollozo en realizada varios sollozos, en realidad Akitoki no estaba solo, ¿Y si era Kagome la que lloraba?- ¿Oye estas solo?

Akitoki:…Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Inuyasha: Mentiroso… si no hubiera nadie no oiría sollozos de fondo, ¿es Kagome la que llora verdad?- Por un instante se formo un gran silencio incomodo entre nosotros y al no oír ruido me inquietaba bastante, y decidí romper el silencio que se había formado.- ¿Es ella o no?- Mi paciencia cada vez se agotaba más rápido de lo normal.

Akitoki: Si…-dijo al fin, lo que recordaba cada vez que lo llamaba era que siempre se oía llorar una persona a las tantas de la madrugada cuando él venía a Tokio a visitar a sus familiares.- Si es ella… contento… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Inuyasha: Es… ¿Es aquel sueño el que le atormenta verdad? Lo que me contaste años atrás… sobre la muerte de tu tío y su accidente…

Akitoki: Si… pero esta vez son más fuertes y dolorosos para ella.- No aguantaba esa situación, necesitaba estar a su lado abrazarla y consolarla como se merecía, me estaba muriendo por no estar a su lado.- Cada vez le resulta más real aquel día…

Inuyasha: Pásamela… quiero hablar con ella…

Akitoki: ¿Qué? E…está bien pero… ¿Y lo tuyo?

Inuyasha: Lo mío puede esperar, pero lo que le pasa a tu prima no puede esperar, así que… p…por favor pásame a Kagome…

Akitoki: Vaya, vaya nuestro romeo pone los puntos sobre las ``i´´

Inuyasha: Que idiota que eres Akitoki, pásamela y déjate de burradas.

Akitoki: Está bien pero no cal que te cabrees conmigo… un momento que ahora te la paso, pero tú no te libras de contarme lo tuyo hee colega, hasta luego tío.

Inuyasha: Hasta luego.- espere impaciente a que Kagome se pusiera en el auricular, podría escuchar de nuevo su voz , quería volver a oír su dulce y risueña voz, por unos minutos oí una leve respiración en la otra línea y sabía que el momento había llegado, trague duro y me tranquilice por unos instantes.- ¿Kagome?

Kagome: D… ¿Diga? Si soy yo… I… Inuyasha.- y este último lo dijo entre susurros.

-Narrado por Kagome-

Akitoki hablo por teléfono más de quince minutos, era raro que alguien lo llamara a esta hora de la madrugada, pero ahora que lo recordaba había un amigo suyo que si lo llamaba a estas horas cada vez que nos venía a visitarnos.

Notaba como mi respiración se agitaba y me costaba respirar cada vez era más difícil ya a la vez mis lagrimas no paraban de salir a exterior con mayor intensidad, cuando quise incorporarme para ir al baño, un sollozo salió con rebeldía a l'exterior , con el soporte de la fría pared, sin darme cuenta mis piernas fallaron y acabé de rodillas en medio de la habitación, cerré los ojos con fuerza para intentar tranquilizarme, pero por un momento apareció Inuyasha en mi mente esbozándome una amplia sonrisa de las que él me dedicaba, yo no pude contenerme a sonreír por aquel pensamiento, pero solo de recordar lo que había sucedido y lo que venía a continuación empeoraba la situación, otro nudo se formo en mi garganta quería salir al exterior y al final no lo pude resistir y logro salir, inundando la visión llena de lagrimas.

Note como Akitoki se puso al mismo nivel que yo, abrazándome con naturalidad que transmitía amor y calma con un solo brazo, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía el teléfono. Por un instante Akitoki puso el auricular a mi oído, haciendo que yo le mirara con los ojos repletos de lágrimas no entendía por qué aquel gesto, porque me daba su teléfono.

Akitoki: Hay una persona que desea hablar contigo.- el esbozo una amplia sonrisa como de costumbre, transmitiendo paz y alegría, el sin dejar de sonreír me miro de forma divertida.- vamos contesta, no tengas miedo pequeña que aquí estoy no me moveré de tu lado ¿de acuerdo?- me lo dijo entre susurros como si fuera un verdadero secreto.

Yo asentí como una niña pequeña, cogí el teléfono con dificultad me limpie las lágrimas e intente tranquilizarme, pero al oír la voz de la otra línea me sorprendió un poco, mi corazón empezó a desbocarse como si una carrera fuese y mi bello se erizo de golpe. Le reconocí su fuerte y ronca voz varonil que tanto me gustaba, el que le pertenecía aquella voz era la de mí querido Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Kagome?

Kagome: D… ¿Diga?... I…Inuyasha…- lo dije entre susurros no me salía la voz como de costumbre.- C… ¿Cómo estás?

Inuyasha: Eso no importa pequeña… ¿Tú estás bien?

Kagome: S…si ya estoy muchísimo mejor solo era una pesadilla pero ya está…

Inuyasha: Es…. ¿Es aquella pesadilla verdad lo que te atormenta?- A ¿A caso él lo sabía? Como podía ser…- Esta bien si no estás cómoda, dejaremos correr el tema, pero quiero acordarte algo…

Kagome: E… Y que es lo que quieres decirme…

Inuyasha: Quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengas cuenta conmigo, pase lo que pase siempre estaré allí donde estés para protegerte y para estar a tu lado… recuérdalo siempre… no estás sola pequeña me tienes a mí para lo que necesites, al igual que me lo has recordado esta tarde…- Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse al oír aquellas palabras, no podía ser que lo estuviera diciendo en serio, vale que en el sueño anterior pero esto ya parecía un sueño en la vida real, notaba mis mejillas arder, tenía que preguntarle si lo que me había dicho solo eran palabras.

Kagome: G…Gracias… pero lo que me has dicho… ¿hablas enserio?

Inuyasha: No hay de que…Claro que lo digo en serio…

Kagome: ¿Me lo prometes?

Inuyasha: Te lo prometo princesa. Oye te…

Kagome: Dime…

Inuyasha: No importa…no es una tontería… Kagome pásame a tu primo de nuevo por favor.

Kagome: Esta bien… Buenas noches

Inuyasha: Buenas noches pequeña

Me quede unos segundos recordando su voz hasta que al final tuve que devolver el teléfono a Akitoki, se lo dedique con una amplia sonrisa, me lo quede observando atentamente, miraba cada una de sus fracciones ya que eran muy divertidas, no me entere bien de lo que paso después ya que el sueño me venció por completo, solo recuerdo un leve asombre amiento de mi primo y también que Inuyasha había llamado a estas horas de la madrugada, solo de recordarlo me invadía el corazón repleto de vida, así que me entregue al sueño más profundo y real de mi vida a Inuyasha Taisho donde me esperaba de nuevo con una cálida sonrisa de las que tanto me gustaban.


	21. Chapter 20 El Fruto Del Pasado

**Capitulo 20 El Fruto del Pasado**

Cuando finalice la llamada me quede un rato más contemplando el paisaje nocturno, donde pronto aparecería el alba, pensando en los acontecimientos que habían sucedido, me incorpore estirando cada musculatura de mi cuerpo provocando que algunos huesos sonaran a la hora de estirarse todo mi cuerpo, después de realizar estos estiramientos ya que los agradecía bastante, una agradable brisa paso haciendo que este se chocara con mi piel, haciendo estremecer de el gélido viento que transmitía, haciendo que por mi mente se formularía una gran idea, y bastante clara, iría al despacho de mi padre para entretenerme un poco, ya que no tenía nada que hacer hasta por la mañana . Entre dentro de la habitación dejando cargar el teléfono ya que se estaba quedando sin batería y eso no era muy buena idea dejar el teléfono sin batería.

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, así que fui directamente al enorme armario que se plantaba en la habitación echando un pequeño vistazo a la cantidad de ropa que se plantaba allí mismo, y dejando al descubierto el uniforme del instituto Shikon no Tama. Se basaba de una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, la chaqueta y el pantalón de un color azul oscuro, ese era el típico uniforme de Shikon no Tama, que solo se podían permitir de la clase alta, eche un pequeño suspiro, solo de recordar que faltaban tres días para acabar las vacaciones de verano, solo de pensarlo me entraba ganas de no volver air nunca más.

Inuyasha: Khe! vaya mierda...- Rebusque en el armario a ver si encontraba mi sudadera preferida.- ¿Se puede saber donde guarde la sudadera? Maldita sea.- Hasta que al fin lo encontré.- Mírala con que aquí estabas.

Cogí del armario la sudadera que estaba buscando, era un poco vieja, pero era mi preferida de un color rojo intenso que te transmitía serenidad y confianza, una vez que me la puse me dirigí hacia la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, abrí la puerta con cuidado mirando a los lados ya al ver que no había nadie salí con cuidado y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y a paso firme me dirigí hacía el despacho de mi padre, se encontraba en la tercera planta de la mansión subí la escalera para llegar hasta la tercera planta y dirigirme hacia el despacho, la verdad no se encontraba tan lejos, cuando estuve delante del portón de madera antigua donde arriba había un pequeño cartel que ponía ``DESPACHO DEL SEÑOR TAISHO´´ .

Inuyasha: Muy inteligente papa...como si fueras un famoso.- dije para mis adentros, entre en aquel inmenso despacho y a la vez tan familiar encendí el interruptor, dejando una buena vista del edificio, ajuste la puerta tras de mí, me quede observando el lugar como un completo idiota, me acerque hacía la mesa, acariciándolo con nostalgia.- Khe! Cuantas veces me regañabas para que estuviera atento... o que estudiara, horas durante horas... y luego me lo agradecías, cambiando siempre tu humor... Khe! y castigándome por cosas que no hice...

Recuerdo...

Era pleno invierno, un niño ojidorado se encontraba en un gran despacho en la cual tenía un libro de texto sobre sus manos, mientras en su entorno se encontraba a un joven de la misma apariencia pero lo único que lo diferenciaba eran sus rasgos, se caracterizaban serias y gélidas, y en enfrente se encontraba a un gran señor, joven de unos 29 años se podría decir, era bastante atractivo , un gran hombre de negocios más bien. Ellos se encontraban cada uno haciendo sus tareas, hasta que el hermano mayor hizo una cosa que le molesto bastante al más joven de la casa.

Sesshomaru: Gallina.- lo dijo discretamente e inaudible para el señor de la casa, eso lo hizo para que solo lo oyera yo.- Inuyasha es una gallina...-empezaba a tararear esa melodía una y otra vez.

Inuyasha: ¡Que has dicho! Vuélvelo a repetir a ver quién de los dos es más gallina.- dijo un niño muy enfadado pero con un gran carácter.- Va vamos Sesshomaru, dilo a ver si tienes agallas... Eres un...

Inu no Taisho: ¡Vasta, los dos! Sesshomaru Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho, ¿creéis que estas son formas de comportar-se?- Dijo nuestro padre bastante enfadado, nosotros teníamos la cabeza cabizbaja escuchando de nuevo la bronca de mi padre.- Que voy hacer con vosotros dos.- se levanto de su butaca, poniéndose de pie y tocándose el mentón.- Ya se.

Se volteo serio sin dejar de tocarse el mentón, con aquella mirada que nos penetraba el alma de aquellas que odiaba tanto, primero observo a Sesshomaru y luego su mirada se poso hacía mi.

Inu no Taisho: Inuyasha estarás toda la semana sin jugar, ni a ir a tu entrenamiento de futbol, te dedicaras solo a estudiar y ayudar a tú madre en lo que te pida.- pero que le pasaba a ese hombre, di un gran golpe a la mesa apoyándome en el poniéndome de pie, mirándolo con impotencia, el solo me miraba con asombro, y antes de que protestase puso su mano delante de mi cara.- Nada de peros.

Inuyasha: Pero... no es justo, empezó el.- señale a mi odioso hermano que el solo se percato de reír de la situación en que estábamos.-No me puedes prohibir ir a entrenar, dentro de una semana jugaremos la liga n...

Inu no Taisho: Que te acabo de decir Inuyasha nada de peros, pero tú y yo hablaremos jovencito.- yo le estaba fulminando con la mirada y a la vez eche otro vistazo a mi lado, donde estaba el causante del problema, el seguía riendo mostrando su dentadura perfecta.- Inuyasha siéntate.- y yo como idiota obedecí a su orden, cruzándome de brazos mirando hacia otra dirección, para no verles la cara ni a padre ni a mí hermano.

Sesshomaru: Psg...Idiota jajaja.- ya me estaba cabreando cada vez más estaba a punto de levantarme y pegarle aquel imbécil de hermano que tenia.

Inu no Taisho: Aaa se me olvidaba.- Ahora hecho un vistazo a su primer hijo.- En cambio a ti Sesshomaru después de clases te vendrá a buscar Jaken y te llevará a la empresa y limpiaras cada día hasta que te levante el castigo.- Así se hacía en eso estaba de acuerdo con mi padre, le mire a Sesshomaru con gran satisfacción, a él se le borró por completo aquella sonrisa, ahora tenía cara de fastidio, se levanto refunfuñando.- Sesshomaru lo hago por tu bien y esto va para los dos que os quede claro, os servirá para madurar y dejar las peleas de chiquillos, ¿os ha quedado claro?

Shessomaru: Como usted diga padre… ahora si me disculpa me largo de aquí… - Se levanto de su asiento maldiciendo por lo bajo, se me acerco a mi oído y dijo lo siguiente.- No aguanto la presencia de un gallina como tú…- lo dijo con repulsión y con fastidio, yo lo fulminaba con la mirada después de aquello se largo.

Nos dejo a padre y a mí solos en el gran despacho, desvié mi mirada de la salida, por la cual mi hermano salió solo unos instantes. Mi padre volvió a sentarse en su butaca de cuero, pero esta vez con otra expresión distinta a la de hace un rato, estaba relajado, yo lo mire durante varios minutos, observando cada gesto o movimientos que hacía, durante un momento el volteo a mirarme, nuestras miradas chocaron, mirándome en aquellas orbes doradas, con admiración y cariño. Se mostraba más relajado, incluso esbozo una sonrisa, a veces, no entendía el comportamiento de mi padre, cambiaba cada dos por tres su humor, ¿era bipolar o algo así? A veces me hacía dudar, me arte de valor para preguntarle de porque se estaba riendo.

Inuyasha: P…padre.

Inu no Taisho: Dime hijo.- sin dejar de sonreír.

Inuyasha: ¿Se puede saber de que se ríe?- Me incorpore y me puse a su lado, mirándolo con duda y cabreado por el castigo, el me miraba sin parar de sonreír. Una de sus manos se poso en mi cabeza, provocando que me despeinara como si fuera una mascota.- Hay padre no me gusta que me despeine y lo sabe.- Me solté de su agarre y empecé a sobarme la cabeza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Inu no Taisho: Lo sé, pero me gusta verte de esa manera.- sin dejar de sonreír y de mirarme a los ojos, me coloco en su regazo, haciendo que me acunara en su cuerpo y a la vez deje caer mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho, mientras que contemplábamos el paisaje, a través del gran ventanal, mostrando nuestro gran jardín cubierto de la espesa capa de nieve.- Sabes campeón…

Me incorpore un poco para poder oírle mejor y verle la cara, el sin dejar de mirar a el exterior prosiguió con lo que tenía que decirme, yo solo hice un gesto con la cabeza, para no interrumpirle. Por una parte estaba intrigado con lo que tenía que explicarme.

Inu no Taisho: Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad, rebelde, carácter, conquistador…- Yo lo mire como un bobo, acababa de decir que le recordaba a su juventud.- Pero… Has salido más al lado de tu madre, dulce, amable, cariñoso…

Inuyasha: ¿De verdad le recuerdo a su juventud padre?- El asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al exterior, yo lo miraba intentando descifrar algo, pero como era pequeño no sabía cómo hacerlo. – Y a Sesshomaru no le recuerda también a usted… quiero decir cuando era joven.

Inu no Taisho: Ha veces hijo, a veces… pero tú eres el que más me recuerdas cuando era joven, tú hermano a salido más a tu tía Inu no Kami, pero no se lo digas a nadie entendido.- Me guiño un ojo de cómplice, yo asentí con la cabeza, contagiándome de la sonrisa de mi padre, él me miraba con dulzura sin darme cuenta me abrazo fuerte como si le costara la vida en ello, pero después dijo una cosa que me sorprendió bastante ya que él me había leído la mente.- No te libraras del castigo si era eso lo que pensabas.

Yo solo infle las mejillas mientras el se reía de mí y a la vez me despeinaba, típico de él.

Fin del recuerdo.

Mire a mi alrededor y fui directamente a la estantería, en la que se podían divisar los álbumes de la familia cogí unos cuantos, y me fui directamente hacía una de las butacas del despacho, donde delante de la butaca estaba un centro de mesa, deposité los álbumes allí mismo. Cogí un álbum a lazar, ya que me pasaría bastante rato entretenido y recordando de los momentos inmortalizados aquellos momentos únicos.

Así que cuando abrí el primer álbum vi que era la época de mis padres disfrutando de su juventud cuando iban al instituto, mi madre relucía perfecta, se veía hermosa cuando era joven y ahora más, en cambio a mi padre me veía reflejado a mi mismo en aquella fotografía, era apuesto con aquellos ojos ámbar y su larga melena que la retenía con una cola alta, pero tenía toda la razón en que nos parecíamos mucho físicamente y muy poco en el carácter.

Pase varias páginas en las que salían ellos a veces juntos o separados, otras salían con sus amigos o otras solos, hasta que hubo una que me impacto bastante ¿Qué hacía Kagome en la fotografía? Pero después de un par de segundos miré de nuevo a la mujer de la fotografía al lado de ella se encontraba mi madre, donde las dos jovencitas se encontraban sentadas juntas, mientras que los dos chicos estaban de pie al lado de ellas.

Después de un par de segundos miré el hombre que estaba al lado de la chica que se parecía a Kagome, al decirlo de alguna manera, aquel hombre lo había visto en otro lugar pero ahora no me acordaba de donde, pero me era muy familiar. Sumergido en mis pensamientos, no note la presencia de una figura femenina en la sala, solo note como me deposito una de sus delicadas manos en mi hombro izquierdo, hasta que al fin hablo.

Izayoi: Hijo se puede saber ¿Por qué estas despierto a estas horas de la madrugada?- Salte de la butaca ya por el susto provocando que me mantuviera en pie y en defensa propia, pero al ver a mi madre allí de pie riéndose de mi reacción me relaje un poco.- Hahaha ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar que haces despierto tan tarde?

Eso lo dijo sin dejar de sonreír, a veces no entendía a mi madre, como podía hacerme esas cosas que quería ¿matar a su hijo de un ataque cardiaco? ¿O qué? porque si era eso verdad lo estaba consiguiendo, hice una nota mental de vigilar mejor mis espaldas si no quería que me mataran del susto. Después de esto reaccione y decidí hablar, pero aun notaba como mi corazón se aceleraba por causa de semejante persona, que en este caso era mi progenitora, me coloque una mano en mi pecho para ver si se me tranquilizaba los latidos de mi corazón, y pareció dar buenos resultados.

Inuyasha: M… Madre… Khe! Avise cuando este aquí, no me dé más sustos así.- Me senté de nuevo en la butaca individual, cruzándome de brazos como si fuera un crio, pero la verdad me había cabreado por esa actitud infantil que hacía mi madre a veces, note como ella me abrazaba por detrás haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran por completo, al sentir la calidez de siempre solía darme cuando era pequeño, y eso se lo agradecía mucho.- Mama…

Al decir aquello note como ella se quedo un poco petrificidada al yo decirle aquello, pero la verdad me salió natural, ya no recordaba la última vez que le hable así, hacía tiempo que decidí dejar de hablarles de tú a pasar de usted, y la verdad me sentía un extraño al hablarles así hasta que me acostumbre.

Izayoi: Cuanto hace que no me llamabas así…- Me abrazo más fuerte provocando que su aroma me inundara las fosas nasales, olía a vainilla, pero a la vez también se hacía presente la olor de mi padre en su cuerpo. Pero lo que más me importaba era aquel abrazo que me estaba dando ella.

Inuyasha: Des de los 6 años, ha pasado tiempo des de entonces…

Izayoi: La verdad es que si han pasado años, pero me alegra de que solo haiga sido una vez de que me hubieras llamado así, lo echaba tanto en falta hijo…- le di un beso en la mejilla para devolverle el gesto de cariño ella solo sonrió.- Y bien cielo que querías decirme.

Inuyasha: Podrías decirme…- Intente recapacitar durante unos segundos, cogí una bocanada de aire y proseguí.- Quienes son estas dos personas… y la que está sentada a tu lado.

Ella se separo de mi y se coloco a mi lado observando las fotografías, y sobre todo la que le enseñe, ella lo miraba con nostalgia, acaricio lentamente, una sonrisa salió de sus labios y después paso su mirada a la mía y otra vez a la fotografía.

Izayoi: Que recuerdos…Estas dos personas que me estas preguntado son muy especiales para tu padre y para mi…- Comenzó a decir mientras que su mirada se perdía en un punto fijo, hasta que volvió a la realidad y poso sus ojos castaños junto a mi.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas cielo?

No sé porque pero notaba que estaba muy nervioso, por saber quien eran esas personas, era simple curiosidad pero esto que se posaba en mi pecho era algo distinto, y no sabía el que, y lo más curioso es que el chico que estaba al lado de padre lo había visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba donde.

Inuyasha: Etto… por… porque esta chica de aquí…- Estaba totalmente nervioso, solo de recordar a Kagome i que esa mujer tiene relación con ella me ponía completamente nervioso. Les indique con el dedo a la mujer que estaba a su lado, ella afirmo con la cabeza.- Es que se parece a una amiga mía que conozco, y a este chico el que está al lado de padre, ¿lo ve…?

Ella volvió a sentir con la cabeza de manera dulce, pero es que era tan raro, a lo mejor lo vi cuando era pequeño pero no lo recuerdo bien. Ella me cogió de la mano como solía hacer en muchas ocasiones, pero a veces yo se la quitaba bruscamente, quizá porque era rebelde, pero en otras ocasiones estaba tan cabreado con ellos que no sabía qué hacer, solo callar y obedecer como un perro. Mi madre me miraba con una cara serena y tranquila, empezó a coger bocanadas de aire hasta que volvió hablar.

Izayoi: La chica que está sentada a mi lado, era, bueno es y siempre será siempre una de mis mejores amigas… es como mi propia hermana, su nombre es Naomi Saotome.- Me dijo sin más ella solo se percataba de acariciar la fotografía y permanecer a mi lado, yo solo la miraba con detenimiento, ver cada una de sus rasgos perfilados de su cara, hasta que ella volvió a proseguir.- Sabes… ella es una chica dulce, amable, simpática, un poco protestona, pero en el fondo era una buena persona y tenía un gran corazón después de todo…

Inuyasha: Parece que la aprecia mucho.- La miré de nuevo a los ojos, pero ella desvió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal, concentrándose en un punto crucial, perdiéndose a la nada, sin más coloque una mano encima de de una de sus delicadas manos, en reacción de ella solo lo acarició con cariño y con agradecimiento.- Todavía… ¿mantiene contacto con ella? Quiero decir con la señora Naomi.

Ella posos sus ojos castaños sobre mis ojos, haciéndome perder en sus orbites achocolatadas, sin más, me dedico una amplia sonrisa maternal, eran aquellas sonrisas que me gustaban, transmitiéndome paz, tranquilidad y cariño, volvió a respirar profundo y prosiguió.

Izayoi: En verdad hijo… la extraño mucho, es como de mi propia sangre, como te he dicho antes es como mi hermana…pero… muchas veces cuando voy a visitarla, pocas veces nos cruzamos, más bien casi nunca coincidimos, ya que ella trabaja mucho para mantener a su familia.- Eso lo dijo con un hilo de voz apagada y dolida, pero siguió hablando.- Pero muchas veces cuando voy a visitarla me encuentro a su hija por allí, ella es una de las mejores a migas de tu prima, al igual que a su hijo con Shippo.

Inuyasha: Así que tiene dos hijos…

Izayoi: Y la verdad que son muy guapos los dos, pero su hija la mayor es la bella imagen de su madre cuando tenía su edad, pero también tiene algunos rasgos de su padre…Que paz descanse…

Cuando dijo las últimas palabras, todo encajaba a la perfección, entonces la chica que salía en la fotografía era la madre de Kagome y de Sota y el que estaba al lado era su padre, ahora lo entendía todo.

Izayoi: Ella… su hija es muy bella, tiene una melena que le llega hasta la cintura pero cuando acaba su cabello unos rizos graciosos, de un color negro como la noche pero a la vez se forman unos reflejos azules en su cabello, su rostro como ya te dije es la pura imagen de su madre.- Ella me mostro de nuevo a la mujer de la fotografía, mi madre estaba describiendo como era Kagome, des de su punto de vista y la verdad no pude evitar sonreír, porque la verdad ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, solo de recordarlo me vino los recuerdos del sueño, ante aquel pensamiento moví la cabeza hacia los lados.- Hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara completamente roja.

Inuyasha: N…No pasa nada madre… continúe con lo que me estaba diciendo por favor.- Me salió la voz más ronca de lo normal, me estaba excitando de nuevo solo de recordarlo me ponía a 1.000 por hora, estaba haciendo calor o me lo parecía a mí, mierda de un solo momento apareció de nuevo las imágenes del sueño, y un pequeño tirón apareció entre mi anatomía y eso no era nada bueno, me puse el álbum en mi regazo para evitar el bulto. Maldita sea, ya estaba pensando como un verdadero pervertido y eso no era nada bueno. Maldito Miroku se me estaba pegando su costumbre de pervertido.- Y bien…

Izayoi: Como ya te iba diciendo su hija es una autentica belleza.- Eso no lo podía discutir con ella estaba a favor.- Y su hijo es la pura imagen de su padre… Por cierto ¿Sabes que tú amigo Akitoki vino a la ciudad?

Inuyasha: Ya veo… Me cruce ayer con Akitoki, pero gracias igualmente por decírmelo.

Izayoi: Baya si que he sido despistada… pero deberías invitarlo como solias hacer de pequeño.

Inuyasha: Descuide que lo haré… Por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman los hijos de la señora Naomi? – Aunque la verdad ya lo sabía pero, me hacía gracia descubrirlo por la boca de mi madre.

Izayoi: Oh claro su hijo el menor se llama Sota Higurashi y la hija mayor de la cual te he hablado, se llama Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha: Y ¿su difundo padre?

Izayoi: Su nombre es…

Inu no Taisho: Haru Higurashi, ese es su nombre.- Volteé para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, y al encontrarme con mi padre me puse de pie al instante.- Tranquilo hijo no voy hacer nada, pero ¿se puede saber que haceis los dos despiertos a estas horas?

Izayoi: Hola mi amor, sentimos a verte despertado, pero es que nos hemos quedado mirando las fotografías de cuando éramos jóvenes, pero tranquilo puedes volver a la cama querido enseguida voy.

Inu no Taisho: Tranquila no te preocupes ya se me ha quitado el sueño, pero eso que has dicho ha sido una muy buena idea.- Empezó a sonreír, paso la mirada hacia mi antes de acercarse a mi madre.- Hijo porque quieres saber su nombre si ya lo conoces de sobras.

Inuyasha: Etto… era simple curiosidad…- me vino a la mente el rostro de aquel hombre, al fin sabia de donde lo había visto, era uno de los socios de mi padre se pasaba mucho por aquí y pocas veces traía a su mujer, ahora lo recordaba.- Ahora lo recuerdo… gracias por recordármelo padre.

Inu no Taisho: No hay de qué hijo, pero por favor tutéame no me gusta que me llames de usted llámame como solías llamarme antes de que cambiara tu actitud por completo.

Inuyasha: Lo intentare… padre… quiero decir papa…

Inu no Taisho: Tranquilo ya te acostumbraras.- me dio unas cuantas palmadas en mi hombro como solía hacer pero me esbozo una amplia sonrisa como anteriormente.

El se acerco donde se encontraba mi madre la abrazo por la espalda como un depredador cazando a su presa, ella sin embargo se aferro a él observando la fotografía mientras que el hacía lo mismo pero depositándole besos en su cuello. Por unos instantes se reflejo la misma imagen pero esta vez de Kagome y yo, abrazándonos de esa manera, poder oler su aroma, estar a su lado, poseerla todas las noches hasta que no tuviera fin, besar sus labios y formar una familia con ella. Pero eso no podía ser tenía que ver la pura realidad, casarme con quien no amo y aguantar todo de aquella persona, mientras dejar escapar a la persona más preciada, antes muerto que pasar por aquello, mire hacia otra dirección, agradecida que mi flequillo me tapara la visión, apreté mis puños con furia, notaba que toda mi furia crecía cada vez más no lo aguantaba.

Inu no Taisho: ¿Te ocurre algo hijo?

Inuyasha: Tengo que irme.- pero antes de que me diera cuenta mi padre estaba delante de mis narices cerrando la puerta con seguro, haciendo que me quedara allí sin más, lo mire fulminante pero él me miraba serio, por unos instantes parecía ver a mi hermano solo de recordarlo me daba repulsión.- Por favor déjeme pasar.

Inu no Taisho: No, hasta que no me cuentes lo que te está pasando últimamente, y que carajo te ha pasado tu mano para que este en ese estado.- Por un instante vi mi mano en la cual casi me la parto por pura rabia, en ese instante no pude evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, parecía un imbécil mi madre se puso al lado de mi padre mirando la mano asustada.- Y se puede saber de qué te estás riendo Inuyasha, esto no tiene gracia.

Izayoi: Hijo ¿qué te paso en la mano? ¿Qué hiciste? por dios contesta.

Levante la mirada hacia ellos dos, me miraban sin comprender, yo solo quería largarme de allí y perderme y no volver a esta horrible mansión que teníamos, dejar todo e irme con Kagome a donde sea. Me separe de ellos y me acerque al gran ventanal apoyándome en la pared, mirándolos y sin dejar de reír, vi como mi padre se cabreaba cada vez más sin entender nada y mi madre lo retenía para que se tranquilizara.

Inuyasha: Ya deberían saber lo que me pasa.

Inu no Taisho: Por desgracia no lo sabemos hijo, y queremos saberlo.

Izayoi: Hijo queremos ayudarte es que no lo ves, si no nos cuentas lo que te pasa nunca sabremos cómo ayudarte.

Inuyasha: De verdad queréis saber lo que me pasa…- Un toque de ira se articulaba en mi voz pero como un idiota no paraba de reír.- ¿De verdad queréis ayudarme?

Inu no Taisho: Claro que queremos eres nuestro hijo, no será que…- Por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el de puro dolor y ira vino hacia mi cogiéndome de la sudadera provocando que lo mirara y eso lo consiguió.- No será que estas en problemas, o te estás drogando, bebiendo… Di algo maldita sea. Porque si es así te juro que…

Mi madre corrió hasta mi padre para que me dejara ir, yo solo mantuve la misma pose, sin dejarlo de mirarle a los ojos, por una vez en la vida se equivocaba pero por un lado tenía razón a los 14 empecé a consumir tabaco, un poco de alcohol pero fue por pura diversión, hasta al fin pude controlarme y a los 16 pude ser de nuevo aquel chico que solía ser pero no sabía bien como controlarme la verdad. Mi madre me miro a los ojos por saber si era cierto o no.

Izayoi: Hijo es verdad lo que ha dicho tu padre…- Yo solo me percate a reir ante la situación.- Por dios hijo responde.

Inuyasha: Lamento decirles que estáis equivocados.- Les mire a los ojos y vi como se tranquilizaba mi padre por un momento pero sin dejar la tensión en el ambiente.- Tranquilícense que no lo haré.

Izayoi: Entonces que es hijo… que es lo que te atormenta.

Inu no Taisho: Inuyasha dilo por dios.

Inuyasha: Esta bien… Queréis saber lo que me pasa… - Ya no aguantaba más estaba a punto de estallar.- COMO PUEDE SER QUE MIS PROPIOS PADRES ME HACEN PROMETERME JUNTO CON UNA PERSONA QUE ME DA AUTENTICO ASCO, COMO PUEDE SER QUE MI PROPIO HERMANO ESTE CON QUIEN LE DE LA GANA MIENTRAS QUE YO COMO UN IMBÈCIL OBEDECIENDO BUESTRAS ESTUPIDAS ORDENES COMO UN PERRO…- Estalle al fin pero no me callaría ante ello.

Izayoi: Hijo… n…- La interrumpí estaba arto y lo quería soltar ya.

Inuyasha: NO MADRE, NO ME QUEDARE CALLADO Y NO ME PIDAN QUE ME TRANQUILICE, PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE LO AGO Y DE PENSAR EN LO QUE PASARA DENTRO DE POCO ME ENTRAN GANAS DE BOMITAR. ESTOY ARTO DE HACER LO QUE SIEMPRE ME DECIS, ARTO ESTOY DE ESTA SITUACIÓN DE TODO.- Ellos se quedaron estáticos allí mirándome mientras que mi padre agachaba la cabeza por primera vez.- ESTOY ARTO Y NO AGUANTO MÁS, NO AGUANTO ESTA SITUACIÓN…- Mire con melancolía todo necesitaba largarme del lugar cuanto antes.- Y… ahora que lo saben… déjenme marcharme…

Me fui dirigiéndome hacia la puerta pero mi padre me agarro del brazo con fuerza, yo voltee con furia y él me miraba de una forma que no pude comprender mi madre solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Inu no Taisho: Lo siento hijo… pero… esto tiene que ver también por lo que ocurrió hace años atrás… Lo siento perdóname por favor… y lo del compromiso tienes que hacerlo por el bien de la familia…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? POR EL BIEN DE LA FAMILIA… por dios no me agá reír padre… lo de hace años atrás lo olvide por completo pero parece ser que vino de nuevo junto con esta boda absurda, solo porque una niña caprichosa quiere casarse conmigo, porque no tiene otro nombre solo es una niña malcriada que quiere hacer lo que le da la gana, solo le interesa el dinero de esta familia…- Por un instante mi padre me miro sorprendido pero quería decir algo pero lo corte tajante ya no les tenía miedo ahora podía hablar con claridad.- Y que les quede bien claro a los dos, escucharlo atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez NO ME CASARE CON KIKYO. Ahora me marcho.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y eche un último vistazo mi madre se abrazo fuertemente dejando ver unas cuantas lagrimas y mi padre solo podía consolarla yo solo hice lo que mi corazón decía y así lo hice aunque fue un poco duro pero me daba igual, así que retire el seguro y me marche del lugar. Baje las escaleras y pude apreciar que los rayos del sol salían iluminando el lugar, me di prisa y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa he irme y así lo hice una vez listo cogí lo básico y las llaves de mi moto pero por un instante caí en la cuenta que pronto obtendría un coche nuevo y eso me fascinaba, pero eso lo compraría por mi propia cuenta.

Así que no me demore por un instante y salí de la habitación, pero por mi mala suerte apareció mi detestable ``novia´´ que dentro de poco pasaría a la historia, ya que no me casare con ella ni seré su esclavo para nada. Ella se colgó de mi cuello apretándome más junto con su cuerpo, en esos instantes bajaban mis padres del despacho una vez calmados, contemplando la escena como telespectadores yo solo los fulminaba con la mirada por esto, a la vez salieron mi prima y Rin para ver lo que estaba pasando. Kikyo sin ningún permiso se abalanzo a mis labios besándolos con hambre, solo de tenerla cerca me repulsaba por completo que no entendía aquella mocosa que no sentía nada por ella, acaso no lo veía.

Kikyo: Podías participar en los besos amor.- dijo en una corta distancia, al ver que no le correspondía y nunca le correspondería eso estaba claro.- Te ocurre algo tienes mala cara que te pasa Inu.

Que que me pasa, pues que me das asco eso es lo que pasa y como me ha llamado de esa manera y encima con un toque sensual que solo faltaba que le pusieran un cartel de ``aquí esta Kikyo la experta en besos´´. La mire a los ojos con la misma mirada que les había echado a mis padres, retire sus brazos de mi cuello y me separe de ella.

Kikyo: Inu… puedes decirme que…

Inuyasha: Vasta… necesito irme así que me largo de aquí.- pase por su lado sin rozarla al menos ella solo se quedo como una completa tonta y eso me gusto mucho, con un gesto de cabeza salude a mi prima y a Rin, hasta que llegue a las escaleras echándoles un vistazo a mis padres.- Se me olvidaba no me esperen durante todo el día.

Izayoi: Hijo espera a… a dónde vas.- se acerco a mí y se echo a mis brazos dejando escapar una lagrima, yo solo le correspondí el abrazo de ella le deposite un beso en su cabeza para que se tranquilizara.- Por favor no…

Inuyasha: Tranquilícese madre estaré bien, solo regresare a la noche eso es todo hasta más ver madre, padre…- me separe de ella y me largue.

Fui rápidamente a al garaje para coger la moto y así fue me subí en ella y deje aquella mansión para adentrarme a la ciudad y refugiarme en un lugar o más bien a visitar a la persona más preciada para mí a mi pequeña Kagome.

-Narrador Kagome-

(El mismo día)

Abrí los ojos lentamente para visualizar mejor la habitación pero al ver que no había nadie me asusto un poco, me incorpore un poco para estirarme y eche un pequeño vistazo al reloj digital marcaban las 9:30 de la mañana, no me lo pensé más y me incorpore por completo mire a encima de l'escritório había una pequeña nota de mi primo no dude en sonreír al leer aquello:

_Querida prima, se que aun estas durmiendo como de costumbre…_

_Bueno solo te digo que he salido un par de horas con Miroku y Koga hacer unos recados… A se me olvidaban dos cosas, Mina está conmigo así que no te preocupes, y te he dejado el desayuno en el microondas espero que te guste._

_Nos vemos un par de horas mi pequeña pandita y pórtate bien._

_Con cariño y te quiere mucho._

_Akitoki._

La verdad es que el siempre se preocupaba por mí, era como mi hermano mayor y le agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Sin más me fui a mi armario a coger ropa limpia, pero al mirar la ropa me tope con la ropa del instituto Ryukotsusei, se basaba en una camisa blanca con una cinta negra, una falda roja que te llegaba por encima de las rodillas, básicamente se parecía mucho a una marinera y al lado me tope con otro uniforme pero esta vez era del instituto Shikon no Tama que consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, una chaqueta de un color azul oscuro al igual que la falda que esta llegaba al igual que la otra pero esta era un poco más provocativa para mi gusto la verdad. Pero des de que nos dijeron aquella noticia no lo podíamos creer aquello era una locura.

Kagome: Como pudieron llegar aquel ret… son un par de críos…

Recuerdo…

Era nuestro último día de clases, faltaban pocas horas para abandonar aquel lugar hasta que un momento nuestro director nos convoco en la sala de actos, todos estuvimos ansiosos para saber que era la gran noticia como de costumbre Sango y yo íbamos juntas junto con Ayumi y Eri.

Eri: Que querrá esta vez el director.- era una chica muy bonita más que yo, éramos de la misma altura con el cabello negro como el carbón al igual que su hermana gemela Yuka eran dos gotas de agua, pero ella era más exagerada pero era muy dulce a pesar de todo.- Siempre hace lo mismo apostando con los del Instituto Shikon no Tama ya cansa.

Sango: Tienes razón no tiene otra cosa que jugar con el señor Totosai, parecen dos críos de primaria.- se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohín como siempre provocando que me riera con ganas, ella abrió un ojo en mi dirección haciendo que retrocediera y dejara de reír.- Y ahora porque te ríes Kagome…

Kagome: De tu cara se ve muy divertida… pero chicas que se le va hacer así es nuestro director no se le puede hacer nada.- las tranquilice un poco haciendo teatro para ver así sacarles una sonrisa y así hicieron.- y como está tu hermana Ayumi hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ella.

Eri: De momento va bien se le ve feliz, ahora está trabajando en una mansión y dice mi hermana que los dos hijos de sus amos están…

Ayumi: Eri límpiate se te esta cayendo la baba solo de pensarlo.- Ayumi era una chica muy inteligente, le encantaba leer, era muy bella con ojos oscuros como el café, su color de piel era bronceada natural y su cabello era de un castaño intenso.- Siempre te pasa lo mismo cuando hablamos temas de chicos hehe.

Eri: Pero es que es verdad, mi hermana les izo una foto a escondidas y es que están como un tren.

Sango: Parece que te vuelve loca solo de pensarlo.

Ayumi: Pareces una gata en celo.

Kagome: Tampoco son para tanto, Eri deberías relajarte pronto te aparecerá tu hombre ya lo veras.

Eri: Claro vosotras podéis respirar tranquilas y sobre todo tu Kagome que te persiguen todos los hombres de este instituto y los del equipo de futbol de la Shikon no Tama.

Ayumi: La verdad esque si que te persiguen muchos hombres Kagome, tienes pura suerte.- Ella inflo las mejillas como una niña pequeña y la verdad estaban exagerando.- Al igual que tu Sango tienes muchos pretendientes.

Sango: Quieren parar ya las dos parecen gatas en celo, y tampoco es para tanto será mejor que nos concentremos que dirá nuestro director antes de que pase alguna cosa.- dijo tajante y la verdad se lo agradecía.

Kagome: Gracias Sango por sacarme de esta te debo una.- ella me guiño el ojo de cómplice.

Sango: De nada Kag.

La verdad es que siempre discutíamos por el tea de los chicos, yo no me consideraba una preciosidad solo me consideraba una chica normal y corriente, mire de reojo a Sango de nuevo y la verdad ella era muy guapa al igual que mis amigas no entendía por aquel mohín. De repente apareció el señor Myoga nuestro director junto con el señor Totosai eran de la misma edad pero la diferencia es que el señor Totosai era más alto que nuestro director y la verdad es que se veían graciosos, siempre actuaban como críos.

Myoga: Atención estimados alumnos, antes de que marchéis y disfrutéis de vuestras vacaciones… os tengo que comunicar algo y vuestros padres ya están al tanto de esto. Ya como podéis ver aquí tenemos al señor Totosai del instituto Shikon no Tama y os preguntareis por que seugramente, pero antes de que digáis si era una apuesta pues estáis muy equivocados…- Si eso no se lo creía ni el mismo si se le veía de una hora lejos de que habían hecho una apuesta y seguramente habría perdido.- Ejem… Como iba diciendo el señor Totosai ha venido exclusivamente para escuchar esta reunión, se que esto os va a gustar nada pero hemos decidido por el bien de nuestros centros unificarnos la Shikon no Tama i el instituto Ryukotsusei serán solo un solo centro, ahora os preguntareis donde se aran las clases, se harán en el instituto Shikon vuestros nuevos uniformes os lo darán sus tutores y ahora podéis retiraros, nos veremos en el nuevo curso en el instituto Shikon muchas gracias.

Ante aquello el señor Totosai sonreía ampliamente más de lo normal, nosotros sin entender como sucedió aquello se volvió un auténtico caos, por un lado las chicas estaban eufóricas por los chicos que habían allí, otras fastidiadas los chicos disfrutaban solo de pensar en las nuevos caseríos para conseguir las chicas que quisieran. Mientras nosotras cuatro estuvimos en estado de shock, Ayumi fue la que empezó hablar.

Ayumi: Q…que acaba de pasar.

Eri: Cambiaremos de centro… eso significa… dejar todo atrás…- miro Ayumi que se echaron una mirada cómplice sonriendo ampliamente.- Ayumi estas lo que estoy pensando.

Ayumi: Si eso significa que tendremos más libros por leer, nuevas materias que emoción.- Sango y yo caímos al estilo anime pero nos recuperamos en seguida pero eso sin dejar de ver a Eri que al cabo de dos segundos prosiguió.- Y también quiere decir…

Sango: Hay madre…

Kagome: No serán capaces…

Sango/Kagome: No otra vez no… -dijimos un no a la vez pero eso fue en vano porque ellas dijeron a l'unision, tapándonos los rostros con las manos.

Eri/Ayumi: ¡Caza de chicos, semidioses en un nuevo centro! Vamos será divertido.

Sango: Como digáis…

Fin del recuerdo…

Kagome: Esas dos no tienen remedio…Bueno manos a la obra.- escogí unos shorts de un color celeste al igual que la camiseta de tirantes.- perfecto ahora una buena ducha y luego hacer faena.

Me dije para mí misma y así lo hice me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño, me despoje de mi pijama y me contemple en el espejo mis ojos se veían bastante rojos a causa del llanto y las lagrimas que me causaron las pesadillas, de la noche anterior, pero al final todo acabo bien reconciliándome con Inuyasha en la noche de Morfeo, pero que estaba diciendo el era un chico muy guapo sin duda, pero el problema es que el ya estaba ocupado por otra persona y a demás el no se fijaría en una chica como yo tenía que hacerme la fuerte y olvidarme de el por completo, por más que me duela por más que deseara oírle de nuevo escuchar su ronca voz o verlo de nuevo, me moría por verlo de nuevo. Volví a la cruda realidad y solo era un simple sueño en que eso no se cumpliría nunca, eche de mis pensamientos las ganas de ver a Inuyasha y de tenerlo solo para mí.

Me adentre en la ducha provocando que el agua recorra cada de mi cuerpo agradeciéndolo por esa sensación de calidez. Una vez salí de allí me vestí lo más rápido que pude, secándome el cabello de la forma más rápida que podía, a decir verdad no se para que corría si no esperaba a nadie y tampoco tenia que ir a trabajar, por esta vez lo dejaría mojado ya que hoy hacia bastante calor y no tenía ganas de secármelo como siempre solía hacer. Salí del cuarto de baño e hice algunos estiramientos y lo agradecía bastante, recogí la ropa sucia y la lleve hacia la habitación de la colada ya que después de ver la cantidades de ropa que me esperaba me enfermaba bastante pero en ese instante el teléfono sonó por toda la casa, fui apresurada para cogerlo lo más rápida que pude y lo conseguí.

Kagome: Residencia Higurashi.

Naomi: Hola hija ¿como estas?

Kagome: Mama eres tú, yo estoy bien que ¿tal va el viaje?

Naomi: Va de maravilla, al final nos quedaremos unos días más, ya que Naraku ha reservado la instancia, ¿no te importa verdad cielo?

Kagome: ¿Qué? Me vais a dejar sola durante más días.- eso no me lo podía creer como se atrevían hacer eso y sobre todo ese tal Naraku como lo detestaba.- Pero Sota tiene clases dentro de 3 días.

Naomi: Por eso no te preocupes cielo ellos empiezan una semana después de vosotros, tienen más días de vacaciones, así que no te preocupes por el.- sin más caí al estilo anime, como podía un niño de 10 años tener más vacaciones de una chica de 16 esto era el colmo.- Hija ¿sigues ahí?

Kagome: Si… si estoy aquí mama…- intente incorporarme lo más rápido que pude y al fin recordé una cosa.- Mama hay una cosa que tengo que decirte.

Naomi: dime cielo pero rápido que tu abuelo no para de quejarse, que es lo que quieres decirme.

Kagome: ¿Sabes quién está en la ciudad?

Naomi: No hija ¿quien ha venido?

Kagome: Ha venido Akitoki mama, al fin vino para quedarse.

Naomi: Eso es estupendo cariño ¿le has dejado quedarse en casa?

Kagome: Claro mama, el se quedara tantos días como quiera.

Naomi: Esta bien cielo cuidaros mutuamente, ahora tengo que dejarte tu hermano y tu abuelo no paran parecen críos te llamare más tarde te quiero mucho hija dale recuerdos a Akitoki de mi parte besos.

Kagome: Esta bien mama jejej, yo también te quiero mucho cuidaros mucho os extraño muchísimo.- Y sin más se corto la llamada.

Después de hablar con mi madre fui a desayunar ya que me estaba muriendo de hambre y así lo hice, fui corriendo como una niña pequeña en busca de sus caramelos y eso me gustaba, en el microondas había una pequeña nota de mi primo indicando que aquí estaba el desayuno. Cuando lo vi era una costada con mermelada una de mis preferidas pero antes de desayunar, puse el equipo de música y puse una de mis artistas preferidas HYUNA poniendo mi canción preferida `Bubble Pop!´ cuando estaba empezando a cantar no pude evitar seguir la melodía y empecé a mover el esqueleto como una autentica cantante de pop.

Estaba tan concentrada con la música que se me olvido por completo el desayuno, pero cuando me dirigía de nuevo hacia la cocina el timbre de casa sonó, en realidad no sabía quién era y la verdad no esperaba a nadie, afloje el equipo de música y de nuevo sonó el timbre pero esta vez más insistente, a lo mejor era Akitoki que de seguro se le habrían olvidado las llaves. Me acerque a la puerta, pero con lo que no contaba era que me toparía con unos ojos ámbar he intensos, me quede quieta como una estatua mirándolo, mientras que el sonreía triunfante.

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome.- Me saludo con su perturbadora voz condenadamente sexy, como era posible que delante de aquel ser me hiciera poner los bellos de punta, dios pero es que es tan guapo que no sabría que hacer, ni que pensar.- ¿Esta por casualidad tu primo por aquí cerca? – Me dijo sin dejar de mostrar su dentadura perfecta.

Kagome: H…Hola Inuyasha… ahora Akitoki no está si quieres que lo lla…- No me dejo acabar la oración, ya que el solo se percato de enseñarme su gran sonrisa, su rostro se acerco más de lo habitual, pero por unos instantes el se desvió hasta mi oído haciéndome estremecer por completo.- mo…

Inuyasha: No importa princesa… en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte.- dicho esto se separo del lugar dándome un beso en mi mejilla y luego volvió a incorporarse pero se apoyo con un brazo en el marco de la puerta sin dejarnos mucha distancia entre nosotros, me miraba fijamente a los ojos con un brillo muy intenso que no pude identificar, pero era raro sus mejillas adornaban un toque carmesí. Pero lo que paso es que mi estomago rujio con fuerza, muriéndome de la vergüenza agache la cabeza me quería morir.- Me parece que tienes mucha ambre después de todo princesa.- lo dijo en un tono suave y riéndose tiernamente.

Kagome: Bu…bueno parece que mis tripas no callaran hasta que… coma algo… Pero pasa por favor como si estuvieras en tu casa…

El acepto la invitación con su linda sonrisa marcada en su rostro, se incorporo y se adentro dentro de mi casa, pero sin dejar desapercibido su aroma tan varonil que desprendía de su cuerpo, Inuyasha olía tan bien que no se podría descifrar con solo olerlo.

`` Pero en que estas pensando Kagome Higurashi deja de pensar así que pareces una autentica pervertida.´´- decía mi vocecita interior.

Pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me está volviendo loca no puedo controlar mis pensamientos.

``Pues deberías, el está ocupado con otra mujer mientras que tú solo puedes ser su amiga y su apoyo, pero nada más.- a veces me cansaba esta vocecita que provenía de mi´´.

Vale ya no, solo quiero estar cerca de el no me arruines el momento.

``Solo te estoy advirtiendo de que no te ilusiones con una persona que esta feliz con su chica mientras que tú le comes hasta la palma de su mano´´.

Pero eso… tienes razón… no soy nada más que una simple chica que se ha fijado con el chico más guapo del mundo mientras que yo…

Note como me alzaban el rostro hasta que nuestras miradas se fundieron en una, su mirada era seria pero con un toque de vacío en sus ojos, de verlo así solo me entraban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

Inuyasha: ¿Estás bien princesa?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa ya que por dentro me moría cada segundo por no tener al hombre de mis sueños a mi lado, de repente se me ocurrió una idea para obtener de nuevo su sonrisa, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me dirigí hacia la cocina, el me siguió en silencio recostándose en el marco de la cocina dedicándome una sonrisa seductora.

Kagome: ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Inuyasha: Etto… la verdad es que… también me muero de hambre jejej.- lo dijo con tan naturalidad posando una de sus manos a la cabeza sobándose como un niño pequeño sin dejar de sonreír, era tan dulce.- Pero tranquila estoy bien así… no te preocupes.

Kagome: Ponte cómodo, que ahora mismo te preparare algo de comer, no puedo cargar con un cadáver sobre mi consciencia.- el se sentó en la mesa como le indique, comenzó a carcajear durante unos segundos por la broma.- Así que señor Taisho está bajo mi techo y es mi invitado así que… desayunara como es debido…

Inuyasha: Vaya vaya con la princesa… ¿ahora tratas de usted a tus amigos? Señorita Higurasi le pido por favor que me tutee y no me trate de usted tampoco soy tan viejo…- No pude evitar reírme ante aquello, le eche un leve vistazo y la verdad es que iba sex, sus pantalones ajustados exponiendo su buena musculatura bien formada, una polera blanca en forma de ``v´´ formando su perfecto cuerpo bien trabajad. De repente note su presencia detrás de mí, abrazándome con dulzura en mi cintura acercándome a mi oído, provocando que los bellos se me erizaran.-Me gusta más cuando dices mi nombre…

Kagome: D…de verdad… c…crees eso… señor Taisho…- Note como un leve cosquilleo sobre mi cuello, notaba como su respiración chocaba contra mi piel, no me podía concentrar en lo que hacía, solo con su presencia me hacia ponerme de los nervios.- Etto…

Inuyasha: Pequeña… ¿porque me mirabas así hace unos instantes?- Empezó a reírse y a la vez a separarse de mí, quedándose a mi lado posando de una manera sensual, con esa mirada dorada que te penetraba el alma ahora se había convertido en un auténtico seductor.- Ya sé que estoy bueno… pero… tampoco es para tanto… jejej

Kagome: Tonto… no te miraba de esa manera… I… I…- desvié mi mirada hacia la comida para distraerme unos segundos, ¿pero que se había creído el centro del mundo? Y es que era verdad que estaba buenísimo, pero tampoco debería de actuar así.- I deja de hacer esas cosas y siéntate el desayuno está casi listo.

Inuyasha: Como desee mi ama.

Se fue hacia su sitio como le pedí, deslizándose con elegancia y seriedad, le se veía que no estaba como siempre, se podía ver en su mirada un gran vacío inmenso que no se podría describir, solo de verlo así me dolía el corazón, no aguantaba ver esa actitud triste y despistado. Mientras lo observaba detenidamente sin que el se diera cuenta podría ver su perfecto rostro con determinación.

Ya listo el desayuno me dirigí hacia la mesa con nuestro desayuno en la mano, se lo coloque delante de él para que pudiera ver su comida y comerla. Echo la mirada al plato una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios mostrando su dentadura perfecta, su mirada melancólica, no pude evitar levantarme y colocarme detrás de él, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas para que no se sintiera solo.

Kagome: Recuerda que no estás solo… me tienes para lo que necesites.- pude notar su respiración más relajada, su tez más serena, note como una de sus manos se coloco sobre la mía apretando con fuerza pero a la vez con cariño.- No lo olvides…

Inuyasha: Gracias pequeña… lo sé… y gracias… no se que haría sin ti…- el depósito un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis manos.- Gracias pequeña…- se levanto con cuidado sin dejar de formar nuestro abrazo hasta que quedamos en la misma posición, el me aprisiono en sus brazos con mayor fuerza, yo le di un pequeño beso en su cabeza, pero lo que me dejo petrificada era lo que dijo.- Te amo…

Kagome: Que… es lo que acabas de decir…- la voz se me entrecortaba, no sabía si saltar de la felicidad o llorar me separe de el para mirarle a los ojos, pero cuando lo hice su mirada reflejaba toda sinceridad, y eso me hizo ser débil ante el.- No… no es verdad…

Inuyasha: Kagome… ya no aguanto más… es

No quería seguir escuchando, lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos y huir del lugar, pero en cuanto lo hice el me aprisiono en la pared de la cocina haciendo que su cuerpo hiciera de barrera para no escapar. Me sentía como un pájaro enjaulada en aquel momento.

Inuyasha: Por favor Kagome escúchame…

Kagome: No quiero escucharte… lo… lo dices para jugar con mis sentí…mientos.- Negaba con la cabeza mientras que lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, haciéndome sentir más débil, ya no sabía qué hacer, estar delante del tocarlo y eso era insoportable y ahora que lo tenía delante de mi y lo podía hacer, me iba hacer daño prometiéndome promesas de amor que nunca serian verdad, me tape los oídos para no escucharlo.- ¡No! No quiero oírte…- Note como el me quito las manos de los oídos y pegarlas junto a la pared, junto con las suyas.- Para… me haces daño… ¡suéltame!

Inuyasha: No lo aré… no voy hacerlo hasta que no me escuches lo que te tengo que decir… y por favor mírame.- no le hice caso miraba a otro lado no quería verle, no quería perderme en aquella mirada.- Por favor… Kagome… por… favor.- note como nuestras frentes se chocaron su voz cada vez era mas de rogar.

Kagome: Me haces daño…

Inuyasha: Lo siento… pero es la única manera para que me escuches…Mírame por favor… y te prometo que cuando acabe lo que tenga que decirte te dejare marchar… te lo prometo.- No podía contenerme era tan tentador, que al final le hice caso y le mire a los ojos, su mirada era de desesperación y dolor, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.- Buena chica.- note como sus labios besaban mi frente con suavidad, poco a poco dejo libre mis manos pero el no dejo de presionarme contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Kagome: Y… que es lo que tienes que decirme…

Inuyasha: ¿Te acuerdas?

Kagome: ¿Eh? ¿Acordarme el que?

Inuyasha: ¿Te acuerdas del parque? Te acuerdas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, cuando tu me dedicaste una de tus lindas sonrisas…- En aquel entonces no entendía lo que me decía pero, poco a poco empecé a recordar.- Veo que no te acuerdas mucho… Claro… des de entonces solo tú tenías 5 años y yo 6 ¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad?

Kagome: Inuyasha no entiendo lo que me estás diciendo... Yo... esto...-Note que uno de sus dedos se poso en mis labios sellándolos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron destellantes, el me miraba con deseo y con pasión, yo me sentía como una niña pequeña contemplando a mi héroe.

Su rostro se acercaba cada vez más, notaba como mi corazón iba a mil por hora, seguramente lo estaría escuchando hasta el mismo de lo fuerte que se oye, que vergüenza, pero no lo puedo controlar, solo estando a solas con el ya me pongo a temblar como una hoja y mi corazón se desboca cada milésima de segundo. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros por rozar-se hasta que el esbozo una leve sonrisa, enseñando su dentadura perfecta, me derretía por dentro cuando hacia eso, cada cosa que hacia me provocaba nerviosismo y ganas de que sea mío y de nadie más.

Inuyasha: Shh no digas nada princesa... déjame probar una cosa... Una que he esperado mucho tiempo...

Después de aquello no me dejo responder, no entendía a que se refería, me confundía cada vez más, hasta que por un instante sus labios se posaron en los míos. Y esa fue la primera vez que nuestros labios se encontraron después de largos y dulces sueños, al hombre a quien más deseo en este instante Inuyasha Taisho.


End file.
